Sit Still Look Pretty
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Lorelai becomes a role model for her young niece and saves her from a pathway that was headed towards destruction. Also a great story between Luke and Lorelai as they take a journey together. COMPLETE. R
1. The Phone Call

_A/N: I've only changed a few things. Lorelai has an older sister named Elisabeth, but will go by Elisa. Elisa has her own family and lives in Boston. Other than that, everything else is practically the same. Rory is sixteen. Lorelai is thirty-two. Elisa is forty. At the time, Lorelai is with Max. Rory is with Dean. A good time period would be roughly, early in the second season. _

It was a lazy summer evening in the Gilmore house. The cool air-conditioner ran nearly nonstop as Lorelai and Rory relaxed on the couch. They were both attentively attracted to the television. It wasn't anything special, just a documentary on the History channel about the Mayan empire. They had both seen it several times, and Rory had recently went over it in class. Usually, they would rent a stack of movies and be content, but Eddie, the owner of the Stars Hollow video store, had gone on vacation for a week and shut down the video store.

The whole town seemed dull and sweaty. It was too hot to do much of anything, so everyone had stayed horded up in their cool houses doing as little as possible. It was one of the hottest summers on record in Stars Hollow. Taylor had promised that construction on a community pool would be finished within the next few weeks and then everyone would have a place to go on these miserably humid days. Until then, the best suffice was keeping cool indoors or accidentally hooking a water hose onto a fire hydrant. After a few local teens tried this a couple times, Taylor threatened to hire a fire hydrant guard to keep them away. Ironically, Kirk was enthused about the idea and was the only person to not only take Taylor's threat seriously, but also apply for the job and therefore was hired immediately.

After several minutes of silence between them, Rory spoke, but kept her constant stare at the television.

"My feet are cold." She stated with little concern or emotion.

"Socks." Lorelai replied just as emotionless. Her gaze never breaking the television screen either.

"Bedroom."

Lorelai finally broke her stare, and glanced over at her daughter. "You want me to get them?" she asked nearly astonished by the idea.

Rory looked over at her mother. "You're closer."

"I'm closer?"

"You're sitting on that side of the couch… that side of the couch is closer to my bedroom." Rory concluded.

"Yeah, but it's _your_ bedroom… and _your _socks… and _your _feet that are cold."

"But you're my mother. You're supposed to take care of me. Feed me when I'm hungry. Cloth me when I'm cold."

"Take you to a hospital when you've obviously hit your head against something hard and sharp."

Rory sighed. "Fine. But one day, you'll want me to do something for you and I'll remember the horrible time that I had to get my own socks."

As Rory stood from the couch and headed towards her bedroom, the phone rang. Lorelai glanced over the back of the couch. "Hey, while you're up get the phone."

Rory stuck her head back into the living room. "I seem to recall a time that my feet were cold and I asked …"

"Never mind." Lorelai quickly jumped up from the couch. "Damn, karma." She muttered as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, how are you?"

A large exhale exited Lorelai's body. "Hi, mom. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm marvelous, thank you for asking. I have wonderful news." Emily patiently waited for her daughter to ask about the "wonderful" news."

Finally, after a long pause. "What's the news, mom?" Lorelai humored.

"Your sister called from Boston a little while ago. It seems that Bailey and her will be coming to visit for a few weeks."

"Visit?" Lorelai asked. This was certainly unexpected.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed. "Bailey is coming to Hartford to work with a client and Elisa thought it was just too perfect of an idea to bring the entire family along and have a well waited and deserved visit."

"Well, you know what they say about things being too perfect." Lorelai began.

"Oh, come now. It's been ages since you've last seen your sister, let alone even spoken to her."

"And they've been good ages, mom."

"Honestly, Lorelai. You're both adults now. It's high time you put those silly fights behind you and be thankful that you have each other. Why, I don't believe Elisa has seen Rory since she was a baby. And her children have grown tremendously since you've seen them last."

"Mom, I keep Elisa out of mine and Rory's life for a reason." Lorelai defended. "And we never had "silly" fights… They were massive, colossal, battles of morality and freedom."

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic." Emily rolled her eyes. "You might as well make the best of it, Lorelai. I'm still entitled to my Friday night dinners, so you're not going to able to avid her."

"Why does it sound like you're setting me up?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. "Are you wanting to see a fight? Let me guess, tired of the heat always coming in your direction? 'Oh, I know, I'll bring together my two daughters for a few weeks. They're sworn enemies and have nearly succeeded in assassinating the other several times, so it's sure to be superb.'" Lorelai mocked.

"Yes, Lorelai, that's exactly what this is all about. See you, Friday." Emily ended in an eerily cherry voice.

Rory had since returned to the living room and cuddled up again on the couch, her feet warm and toasty. Lorelai trudged over and carelessly flopped onto the sofa making a loud huffing noise as she did so.

"Grandma?" Rory asked.

"Meh…" Lorelai replied.

"Did she volunteer you for something again?"

"Worse." Lorelai sighed. "My sister is coming to Hartford."

Rory's attention fell solely upon her mother. "Wow…. I had practically forgotten about her. I mean, we never talk about her."

"With good cause." Lorelai added. "Mom, couldn't be more thrilled. I could literally hear the party poppers going off in the background."

Rory knew that her aunt Elisa was one of Lorelai's least favorite people. One time, when Friday night dinners were just beginning, Emily brought up her eldest daughter's name and Lorelai nearly launched a full blown missile attack. Since that day, both Emily and Richard had never referred to her again.

Rory had often wondered what it was that made Lorelai hate her sister so much. It wasn't in Lorelai's nature to dislike someone without a proper cause. Nevertheless, Rory never mentioned her aunt. She never questioned Lorelai at all about the subject. In her opinion, if Lorelai wanted her to know she would tell her.

"Well, we're stuck with her for a few weeks." Lorelai's voice sounded hard and annoyed. "At least it'll only be on Fridays."

"She has children… right?" Rory asked.

"Elisa? Oh, yeah… yeah. Two of them. Such darling children at that." Lorelai smiled Her tone obviously drowned with sarcasm. "Have I ever told you their names?"

Rory thought for a moment. "No… I don't think so."

"Well, just to prove how unbelievably vain my sister truly is, I'll tell you. Her son is named Richard Bailey Harrison and she named her daughter, Emalisa Alexandra Harrison."

Rory studied the names in her mind. "So, she named one after Grandpa and the other…"

"It's a combination of her name and mom's." Lorelai grinned. "Although, clever, still unbelievably vain."

"Vain, because?"

"Because she knows she's mom and dad's favorite and therefore, she had to name her children after them. See, it's like a indirect stab at me."

"Well, you named me after yourself."

"Yeah, but that was only to make sure you turned out exactly like me." Lorelai sounded half serious.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. It may even be fun."

"Oh, to be young and blissfully ignorant."

"_Mom." _ Rory replied a bit offended. "I'm just trying to be optimistic."

"Let's just forget about it for now, huh? It's two whole days till Friday." Lorelai stared back at the television. "_Why_ are we watching this?" she asked disgustingly.

"Video store closed."

"Oh, yeah, right." She settled back in under her blanket. "Pass the popcorn."

"I seem to remember a time when…" Rory began.

A quick and cutting glimpse from Lorelai hushed Rory immediately. "Sorry." Rory replied, trying not to laugh. She handed Lorelai the bowl of popcorn.


	2. The Eagle

It seemed as if a blink of an eye had passed, and then Lorelai was forcing herself to get ready for Friday night dinner. It felt as if she were heading for her final supper before her execution. Rory on the other hand, was somewhat excited, though she didn't let Lorelai know it.

"Honestly, how can it be Friday already?" Lorelai continued on with her ranting. "You fall asleep two times, wake up, and BAM! It's Friday."

"Those Fridays are tricky little devils." Rory humored.

"Alright, I warn you, this could get ugly tonight." Lorelai stood at the door. "Troops may be called in. Bombs may be dropped. Death chants may be rhythmically chanted. We need some type of code word… you know, something we can use for escaping."

"How about, the eagle has landed?"

"Hey, can't beat the classics." Lorelai replied as they hurried out the door.

Half an hour later, Lorelai sighed and pushed the doorbell. Only seconds later, the door swung open and Emily stood in the doorway, a smile so wide on her face it put the Grand Canyon to shame.

"Lorelai! Rory! How good to see you!"

"Hi, Grandma." Rory smiled.

"Come, in." Emily extended her arm.

Lorelai and Rory walked in casually. Lorelai carefully glanced around the foyer, expecting her sister to pop out at any second.

"Everyone is in the sitting room." Emily began. "We've been waiting so anxiously for you two."

Emily took Rory by the arm and led her into the sitting room. Lorelai followed a few paces behind. She heard a loud gasp, which was unmistakably her sister's.

"No!" Elisa replied in astonishment. "It can't be!"

"It is." Emily replied proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's the spitting image of you, mother." Elisa boasted.

"What?" Lorelai asked nearly laughing. Rory, in no way, resembled Emily. Even a blind man could see that.

"Lorelai, I didn't even see you there." Elisa smiled as she stood from her chair. "My, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." Lorelai replied.

Elisa looked back at her husband and children. "Richie, Emalisa, this is your cousin, Rory. And you remember your aunt Lorelai from the pictures I showed you."

The two teenagers stood up. Richie slightly bowed his head and smiled. Emalisa carelessly waved her hand. Richie was tall, and had dark hair. He was very handsome. Rory thought he resembled some of the models she had seen in a Harvard brochure. He definitely had the Ivy League ambiance about him.

Emalisa, however, appeared reckless and sloppy. Her hair was braided in several tiny braids and Rory could see the faint remains of blank nail polish on her fingers. She was excessively chewing gum and patting her foot, as if she had somewhere else to be and could not be bothered with these boring people.

Bailey stood from his chair and walked over beside his wife. "Lorelai, I don't believe you've aged a day." He smiled.

"My, when was the last time you saw Emalisa and Richie?" Elisa asked. "They probably hadn't even began school yet. Let's see, you became pregnant at sixteen, which would have made Richie four and Emalisa one."

Lorelai walked over and poured herself a drink. They'd only been here for five minutes and Elisa had already found a way to bring up Lorelai's pregnancy. At this rate, Lorelai would clear out the entire bar before desert.

Emily cleared her throat. "It's so nice to have everyone together. Isn't it Richard?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Richard agreed. His attention fell back to Bailey. "So, Bailey, this client you're meeting with in Hartford, is there any chance I know him?"

Bailey sat down his drink and took a seat in the chair next to Richard. "Perhaps, Richard. He's a Dannings ."

"Ah, Charles Dannings." Richard concluded. "I had heard he needed some legal advice."

"That he does. He's in quite the conundrum."

"Well, if you two are going to talk business all evening, why don't you retire to the study until time for diner. That way the rest of us can get caught up with each other." Emily suggested.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me." Richard smiled as he stood. "Come along, Bailey. I have notes from the Stevenson account I'd like to show you as well."

The room feel silent. Rory and Lorelai had barely spoken a word between them. Elisa kept smiling, and this only made Lorelai more disgusted. What could someone possibly have so much to smile about?

"Rory, mother tells me that you're aspiring to go to Harvard." Elisa began. "Did you know that's where Richie goes?"

Rory glanced over at the boy. "No." She replied. "How is it?" she asked.

"It's fine." Richie replied simply. "Very good faculty and staff." He added.

"Yes, Richie is gaining a splendid education. He's in the top of his class." Elisa smiled as she took a sip of her drink. "You must work very hard to get into a college such as Harvard." Elisa added as she cast a glance to Rory.

"Well, Rory works hard." Lorelai replied. "She's very determined."

"Yes, she is." Emily agreed. "She's attending Chilton right now."

"Chilton?" Elisa asked, as she made a sour face. "I dated a boy from Chilton once. The most inbred and rude young man I have ever seen in my life. Now, I went to school at Canterbury Academy. Finest school prep school in the state. Lorelai, how many years was it that you went? Two?"

Lorelai smiled. "Actually, Elisa, I went one and half."

"Oh, yes, you did take a long break there after Rory was born." Elisa replied. "I hear you're attending classes for a business degree now?"

"Yeah. I'm taking a weekly class at the community college in Hartford." Lorelai took a long sip of her drink.

"Well, it's good to see you haven't completely given up."

Suddenly, Rory saw why her mother disliked Elisa so much. She was the most stuck up and arrogant person Rory had ever met. And Rory had met a lot of stuck up and arrogant people.

"Excuse, me." Lorelai stood. "I need another drink."

"Please do, keep a cautious mind of your drinking." Elisa reminded. "We don't want to worry about your safety while driving home later. Not to mention, the safety of Rory."

A subject change was definitely needed. Unable to come up with something of her own, Emily glanced over at Emalisa. "Emalisa, what is the name of that band you told me you liked?"

"Nickel back." Emalisa answered as she popped her chewing gum.

"Oh, yes, that's it. Rory, have you ever heard of them?"

"Sure. They're a really good band." Rory said. "Mom was actually talking about getting tickets sometime."

"You approve of that music, Lorelai?" Elisa's mouth gaped. "Oh, I've forbade Emalisa to listen to that garbage several times, but she always sneaks and does it anyway. She takes a lot after you, Lorelai, in that regard."

Lorelai, who was mixing a new drink, slammed her glass onto the bar. Realizing a quick and sharp retaliation was about to explode from Lorelai's mouth, Emily immediately stood to her feet.

"I'll check on dinner. I'm sure it's near ready. Elisa, dear, won't you tell your father and Bailey to meet us in the dinning room?"

"Of course, mother." Elisa replied as she stood from her chair and pranced into Richard's study.

Richie and Emalisa stood as well. "We'd better wash up." Richie replied as they left the room as well.

Rory turned back and looked at her mother who's face was red with anger. Lorelai's chest was moving up and down vigorously, which was a dead give away she was very upset.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked sincerely. Her voice filled with what sounded like pity.

"Fine."

"Has the eagle landed?" Rory was hoping for some type of playful reply from her mother.

"Let's just get through this…." Lorelai grabbed her purse from the couch and marched towards the dinning room. Rory got up and quickly followed.


	3. Thank God She's A Gilmore

"Emalisa, must I tell you again to sit up straight? You're not a hunchback for God's sake. Though you wouldn't know it from looking."

Emalisa sighed heavily, and straightened her back. "There. Happy?" She asked.

"Emalisa, mind your mother." Bailey added. "No sassing."

"Richie, do tell us about Harvard." Emily cooed. Ready to steer the conversation in much more educational direction.

"There's not too much to say, Grandmother." Richie replied. "I spend most all of my time in class or studying."

"Yale and Harvard are rivals, you know." Richard stated. "Very competitive."

"Yes, Grandfather, you have told me several times." Richie smirked.

"Richie chose Harvard because of location, Father." Elisa chimed in. "I couldn't bare it if he were far away. I hardly see him enough as it is. He's so indulged in his studies."

"I'm surprised you'd want Rory so far away from you, Lorelai." Bailey noted.

"It's not that I want Rory far away." Lorelai corrected. "I just want her to be happy. If Harvard makes her happy, then that's where I want her to be."

"That's so darling." Elisa smiled. "I'm surprised to see that you've adopted such a caring disposition towards another human being, Lorelai. Then again, having a child does tend to soften a woman's heart and emotions."

"Have you thought about having _more_ children, Elisa?" Lorelai asked.

Rory let out a quick giggle, but then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She replied quickly, realizing everyone's attention had focused on her.

"Lorelai, are you insinuating that I am not a caring person?" Elisa placed her napkin down on the table.

"Of course not, Elisa. I was merely prying into your personal life and asking the ill-mannered question of whether or not you and Bailey would like to reproduce."

"That's quite enough of your sour sarcasm." Elisa scowled. "You don't have to use clever repartees with me. I knew nothing had changed about you in sixteen years."

"Oh, and you've reached enlightenment several times."

"Lorelai." Emily interrupted.

"When do you intend on growing up?" Elisa asked. "It wasn't enough to get pregnant at sixteen; no, you insist on constantly behaving like a child."

"Hey, you don't get pregnant at sixteen by behaving like a child." Lorelai countered.

"It's still a joke to you, isn't it? You're never prepared to take anything seriously. Why, it's a thousand wonders how that child has turned out as decently as she has."

"Elisa." Bailey interjected.

"Leave her out of this, Elisa." Lorelai's voice quickly lost it's playfulness. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Both of you stop it." Emily stated loudly. "I will not let this argument continue."

"Here it comes…" Elisa wickedly taunted. "The poor, pitiful, self-relying Lorelai story. Let's here it again shall we? Tell us how you've went out on your own and worked your way up from a maid to a manager. Remind us of how you lived in a _tool shed _ then bought your own house."

"Elisa, that is enough." Bailey placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It was completely ludicrous what you did. Taking off with an infant when you had everything you could ever need right here. You never had to start out from the bottom, Lorelai. That was your foolish decision." Elisa's voice had raised tremendously in volume.

Lorelai immediately stood up from the table. "I'm not doing this, Elisa. Rory, get your things."

"Yes, of course, run!" Elisa shouted. "After all, it is your specialty."

"Wait outside for me." Lorelai instructed to Rory. Rory did as she was told. Nothing could please her more than to leave the thickly layered bitter atmosphere of the dinning room.

"Lorelai, please, this doesn't have to happen." Emily stood from her chair. "Let's just sit down and once and for all talk all of this out."

"Emily, I think you should stay out of this." Richard reminded.

"There's nothing to talk out, Mom." Lorelai replied. "I told you two days ago I was against this. I told you I didn't want to come here and that I didn't want to see her, but no you're still entitled to your Friday night dinners. Well, you've had your dinner. I'm leaving."

"Oh, Mother, let her go! Let her have her dramatic exit!" Elisa pouted as she managed to muster up tears in her eyes. "She's never cared about the family."

"Hey!" Lorelai barked. "I've had just about enough of your crap, Elisa. And by the way, you can make all the little snide remarks you want about me, but don't dare bring Rory into this."

"What do you mean, _bring _herinto this? She's the entire reason this all began in the first place."

"_Elisa."_ Richard scolded in a harsh tone.

"Oh, please!" Elisa screeched. "That bastard child has ruined our family, and sullied our good name and everyone here is quite aware of it! I've grown emotionally and physically tired of pretending nothing is wrong."

"Go to hell!" Lorelai roared as she turned quickly and rushed out of the dinning room.

"Elisa, how dare you!" Richard slammed his fist against the table. "How dare you say such vulgar things!"

"I'm simply stating the truth!" Elisa defended.

"The truth is, that I am very proud of Rory. She is an exceedingly bright and charming young woman. She most certainly does not deserve to be talked about in such a manner." Richard's face had turned a bright red. Rory and he had became very close over the past several months, and even though they hadn't had the best of situations from their past, she was definitely the apple of his eye.

"I'm not the one on trial." Elisa remarked. "The crime has already been committed. I can't believe you and Mother have grown to accept it." Elisa stood from the table. "I will not allow my children to think premarital sex and not owning up to one's responsibility is morally correct."

"Elisa, please." Bailey begged. "Don't do this to yourself, sweetheart. You know how upset you can get."

"I'm past upset, Bailey." Elisa retorted. "I'm outraged."

Richie and Emalisa excused themselves from the table and left the dinning room. Both were unsure what all the fuss was about, but knew it had to do something with Lorelai and Elisa's past, and obviously, Rory.

Meanwhile, the drive home for Lorelai and Rory was very silent. Rory could sense that her mother was more than just angry, she was hurt. The blame easily fell on Elisa. That old bitty definitely had it out for Lorelai from the second they stepped into the sitting room. And to think, Rory was actually going to give her a chance, contradictory to Lorelai's warnings.

"You were right." Rory finally spoke. "She's horrible."

Lorelai didn't reply. She kept her stare steadily on the high way. She swallowed heavily, trying to keep her emotions calmed down.

"She's stupid too." Rory added after several seconds. "Her head is so far up Grandma's ass, I bet she can see out her eyeballs."

A couple of seconds passed and then a tiny giggle escaped from Lorelai. It was hard to stay completely angry when hearing such an obscure reference. She looked over at Rory who was pleased with her reaction.

"Luke's?" Lorelai asked simply, letting her anger resolve for the time being.

"Why, the thought alone of not going would be simply atrocious!" Rory mocked as she placed her hand to her chest, and heightened her voice.


	4. Bond Breaking Work

_A/N: First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I love the ideas, comments, and questions everyone posts. I'm so happy to see the story has caught attention and people are enjoying it. Secondly, I read today that there is a discussion of a possible 8th season for the GG. This pleases me. smiles Another year of GG would be huge._

The next morning, Emily knocked on the guestroom in which Emalisa was staying. A few seconds afterwards the door opened.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Emily gleamed. "Sleep well?"

"It was fine." Emalisa replied. She eyed her grandmother over several times. She had a pretty good idea what Elisa would look like in twenty years. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, well, I thought we could spend the day together." Emily stepped inside the room. "We could go shopping, get our hair and nails done." Emily gracefully sat down on the bed. "Why, we could even have lunch at my favorite restaurant." 

"No, thanks Grandma." Emalisa brushed off. "I'm not really into the whole bonding thing."

"Oh, I see, it's the age difference." Emily replied, her demeanor unable to be crushed. "Of course, you would much rather be with someone closer to your age. Not your grandmother." A quick gasp excited Emily's mouth. "I have a marvelous idea! We'll call Rory. You two can spend some time together and finally get to know each other."

Emalisa exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. She personally thought Rory looked boring and nerdy. A lot like the teenagers she went to school with every day, whom she despised. Weighing her options, Emalisa decided Rory was better than being around her mother and grandmother all day. "I guess so." She finally replied. "Maybe we could go to the mall or something."

"I'll go call while you change out of your… er-uh, are you going to wear that today?" Emily asked as she eyed the girls wardrobe. Emalisa had on a wrinkled band t-shirt and a par of jeans with several tiny slashes and holes in them. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and eyes were thickly outlined in black.

"It was my plan. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm not very up to date on the fashion of today's youth is all." Emily dashed out of the room and downstairs.

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory were both just raising from bed. Rory was attempting to make coffee, but it was quickly proving to be useless.

"Mom, we need a new coffee maker." Rory protested. "I know you love this one, but she's old and she's broken…"

Lorelai walked over beside her daughter. "Maybe you're right." Lorelai frowned as she looked at the coffee pot. "You know, I got this when we first moved into this house. It was one of the first appliances I ever purchased."

"Well, we don't have to throw it away or anything. We can still keep it." Rory reminded.

"And forever taunt it with a younger and faster coffee maker sitting right in front of it? Have you no heart?"

"We could put it up in the closet."

"Hey, yeah, I put the toaster in there last month. Now ,it he can have some company. They can talk about weather and… electrical outlets. " Lorelai smiled.

"Why did you put our toaster in the closet?" Rory asked. "It wasn't broken."

"We never used it. See, it's been a month and you hadn't even noticed it was gone." Lorelai remarked. "Plus, it cleared room for my Bon Jovi plate collection."

"Where did you find a Bon Jovi plate collection?" Rory's voice broke into laughter.

"Uh, ebay… hello. Six million items added daily, and that was one of them."

The faint sound of ringing phone pulled Lorelai out of the kitchen. "Hey, do you have any idea where the phone is?" She called from the living room.

"Check under the couch cushions!"

Lorelai stuck her hand into the couch and pulled out a remote control, a hair brush, and finally the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai. How are you this morning?"

"Mom, I really don't want hear whatever it is you have to say."

"Well, that's convenient, because I have nothing to say to you. Is Rory available?"

"What do you want with Rory?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"Lorelai, I wish to speak with my granddaughter. That is all. Now, if you're done not wanting to hear whatever I have to say, will you please put Rory on the phone?"

Rory stepped into the living room when she heard her name mentioned. "Is it grandma?" She asked in a low voice. Lorelai shook her head yes. "Tell her I'm sick."

"Uh – um… well, Mom, Rory is sick." Lorelai stammered. "She's been coughing and sneezing and we think there might be a rash. We're not sure, it's red and kind of bumpy. And the doctor said that phone conversations could very well be the cause."

"A _rash?_" Rory mouthed.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. Then put her hand over the phone. "She's not buying it."

"I wonder why?" Rory sarcastically asked as she took the phone. "Hello? Hi, Grandma. Oh… Well, I had some reading that I was going to catch up on, but I guess I could spare a few hours." Lorelai stood anxiously by the phone anticipating what bizarre ordeal her mother had conjured. "Okay, sure. 1:00 sounds great. Bye." Rory turned off the phone and threw it back down on the couch.

"What?" Lorelai asked quickly and directly.

"She wants me to…."

"I _knew_ she wanted you to do something!" Lorelai interjected. "Look, whatever it is, you officially have my permission to tell her you don't have my permission."

"It's okay. It's nothing big." Rory began again, "She just wants me to spend some time with Emalisa. Go to the mall…. Maybe catch a movie."

"That's it?" Lorelai asked. "That can't be it. There are strings attached, I assure you."

"Come on, Mom. Emalisa doesn't deserve to be locked up in that house for the next three weeks. I actually feel really sorry for her."

"Ever hear the expression "wolf in sheep's clothing'?"

"I don't think she's that bad." Rory replied as she grabbed her shoes from the closet.

"Okay, here's another expression "The apple never falls far from the tree."'

"I really shouldn't have bought you that "101 Most Commonly Used Expressions" book." Rory teased.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we don't know her that well and "crazy" runs in the family." Lorelai's mouth stiffened. "Just stay cautious. Be home before dark. Oh, and here, take my cell phone. Call me if _anything _goes wrong.'

"Thank." Rory replied as she slipped the cell phone into her pocket. "I'm going to take the bus out to Hartford and Grandma's driver will take us to the mall from there. Then, he'll bring me home."

"Okay. Have fun, sweetie." Lorelai quickly kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Pizza and movies when I get home?" Rory asked before opening the door.

"As if you had to ask. I'll pick up the supplies while you're gone."

Lorelai admired the fact that Rory sought out the good in everyone until proven otherwise, but sometimes you had to go with intuition. Emalisa didn't exactly send up any red flags with Lorelai, but to be the daughter of such an intolerable woman tends to lead to rebellion. Lorelai of all people would know. Still, Rory's judgment was decent and Lorelai infrequently worried about her safety. However, call it a mother's sixth sense if you like, but Lorelai felt a little uneasy about the two girls spending time together.


	5. Time Together

"Emalisa!" Elisa called down the hallway. "Emalisa Alexandra, answer me this moment!"

Emily rushed up the stairs and found Elisa standing at the end of the hallway.

"For Heaven's sake, Elisabeth. What are you doing?" Emily asked as she stood at the top of the stairwell.

"Have you seen, Emalisa?" Elisa asked rudely. "I've looked all over this house for her and I know she can hear me calling. The _nerve _to ignore me."

"Elisa, she's not here." Emily rolled her eyes. "So you can stop that ghastly yelling."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Elisa folded her arms. "Where is she?"

"She's at the mall with Rory." Emily replied. "They left quite a while ago. They're going to spend the day together. Get to know one another." Emily ended proudly. She was very satisfied with her setup.

"Spend the _day _together? Mother, have you gone mad?"

"I bet your pardon?" Emily spat quickly, becoming offended.

"My daughter does not come and go as she pleases. I have say and control in who she is allowed to congregate with and where she goes. I don't like the idea of her spending time with that girl. God only knows what kind of mischief she could drag Emalisa into. Not to mention, Emalisa was not to leave her room today. She was being punished."

"Elisa, you're highly overreacting. I told Emalisa she could spend time with Rory today. However, I wasn't aware of the fact she was being punished and not to leave the house. But I assure you, Rory will cause no danger. She's a fine girl."

"Well, I don't know that for a fact, do I, Mother?" Elisa snubbed. "I've only met the girl once and aside from inappropriate giggling, she didn't make a sound. She has not gained my trust, not proven to me to be worthy of allying herself with my children. There is much I do not know about her."

"Well, you can my word for it." Emily replied. "I'm sure they are having a splendid time as we speak."

The Hartford Mall was crowded as usual on Saturdays. Rory told the driver to pick them up at 6:00. The ride to the mall was boring and uneventful. Rory couldn't think of much to say, and Emalisa wasn't concerned about conversation. She was enjoying the time away from her family.

"So, Emalisa, what do you want to do first?" Rory asked as they stepped into the cool air-conditioned mall.

Emalisa turned and sighed. "First of all, drop the Emalisa crap. No one but my family calls me that."

"Oh. Okay." Rory replied a little caught of guard. "Well, what would you prefer to be called?"

"I prefer Lexi."

"Lexi?"

"It's a shortened version of my middle name Alexandra. But, it's also kind of my secret alias and if you started calling me Lexi in front of everyone else, then it would defeat the whole purpose. Call me Em."

"Defeat the purpose of what?" Rory asked narrowing her eyes.

"My secret alias… duh." Em replied. "Is there a music store here?" She gazed around the mall. "I need new CD's"

"Uh, yeah." Rory paused for a moment." There's a store on the second level called Disc Jockey. They have a pretty wide selection."

"Hella, cool." Em remarked as she began walking towards the escalator.

Rory followed after the girl. "So, are you into punk?" Rory asked.

Em looked back at the girl and laughed. "Is that what you think?"

Rory's mouth gaped. "Oh. I … well, sort of. I mean your clothes and hair…" Rory immediately hushed. She suddenly felt very small and naïve.

"You could call it punk." Em said as she stepped off the escalator. "Or you could use a selection from my mother's terminology."

"What's that?"

"Take your pick." Em began. "Devil worshiper, Satanist, I believe her favorite one is Diabolist."

"Your mom says those things about you?" Rory asked, though in a way she really wasn't that surprised. After the way Elisa had talked to Lorelai the night before, Rory held the woman in little regard.

"Not just to me. To everyone else as well." Em answered. "Except Grandma and Grandpa of course."

"That's gotta be rough. Being unable to be your true self and all."

"My true self?" Em asked. "I'm exactly who I want to be."

"Hence the secret alias?"

"Now you're catching on." Em winked as she walked into the music store. "Wow, you were right. Huge selection."

"Yeah, my mom and I come here a lot. We've practically kept the place in business." Rory began glancing at a few CD's."

"You and your mom are close, huh?" Em questioned.

"Yeah. We are."

"That's cool…. In a weird way."

"It's not that weird." Rory replied. "But, I know a lot of people aren't close with their parents so, I do realize it's special."

"And I bet your house is full of puppy posters and hello kitty stickers." Em laughed.

"Wh-what?" Rory asked, unsure what Emalisa was inferring.

"Just saying, you guys are like overly protective of each other. I noticed that last night. And I bet your Miss Mary Sunshine, aren't ya? Never been in trouble in school. Good grades. Make all the boys go crazy. They can look, but they can't touch." Em sneered. "Am I right?"

Rory wasn't sure how to reply. Was Emalisa, the one with the "Mommy Dearest" stunt double for a mother, mocking her?

"My mom and I have a good life." Rory finally replied. "We're happy. And I like school and I like making good grades. And I have a boyfriend."

"Ooooh. A boyfriend?" Em suddenly became intrigued. "What's his name?"

"Dean."

"Dean? It sounds suave and rebellious. I bet his tall."

"6'1" Rory replied. She started rummaging through CD's again.

"So how far you been?"

Rory jolted around and dropped the two CD's that were in her hand. They fell onto the floor and she quickly bent down to pick them up.

Em giggled. "Okay, judging by _that _reaction. Not far."

"Can we please not talk about my personal life?" Rory asked as she stood back to her feet.

"Sure." Em shrugged. "I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"Let's just get go. We can see what's playing at the theaters." Rory put the CD's back on the shelf.

"Just a sec." Em replied. "Like I said, I need some new music." She grabbed a few CD's and stuck them in her bag.

"_What_ are you doing?" Rory asked her voice nearly shrieking.

"Chill." Em said coolly. "You'll set off the clerk."

"Emalisa, you're not going to steal those."

"That was good." Em smirked. "Now say it with your nose stuck up just a little higher in the air. Then I'll truly believe you're a Gilmore."

Rory reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny wad of money. "Here, I'll pay for the CD's."

"I don't need your money, Rory. My father is a lawyer in Boston."

"Let me guess, this is your idea of a catharsis?"

"Not exactly. I just enjoy the rush." Em raised her eyebrow.

"So, you're a clepto?"

"Clepto, psycho, wacko… I've lost count really." Em stepped around Rory.

"Em, if you walk through the door, the alarm is going to go off." Rory reminded.

"Watch and learn, Sunshine." Em replied as she walked up the checkout counter. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a CD."

The young man behind the counter stood from his chair. "Alright, what's the name?"

"I'm not sure. It starts with a Z. It's some jacked up name that I can't remember. The band is really good though, and I'm dying for the album."

"Z?" The clerk searched his computer files. "ZonicAcidius?"

"Something like that." Em replied.

"Uhhh…. What about, "Zepata Kurt."

"That's it!" Em concurred.

"Uh, it's in the back. I'll be just a sec." The clerk took off to the stock room, leaving the store unattended.

Em grabbed the CD's from her bag and quickly scanned them. She then grabbed the tag remover and removed each plastic tag from the CD's. She quickly put the CD's back into her bag before the clerk was back at the counter. Rory watched in pure amazement. Clearly, Emalisa was no amateur.

"Here you go, "Zepta Kurt."

"$19.99?" Em asked surprised. "That's a little pricey."

"It's a very rare album." The clerk replied. "You want it or not?"

"I think I'll pass. Maybe put it on my Christmas list." She smiled.

"Whatever." The clerk threw the CD under the counter.

"Thanks anyway." Em backed away from the counter. She glanced back at Rory and then calmly walked out the exit.

A few seconds later both girls were standing outside the store.

"Oh, my God." Rory remarked. "I can't believe you did that." 

"Yes, sometimes I even amaze myself. Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees four CD's priced on his computer and yet no money to show for them? Ha, I bet he gets fired. He deserves it though. What a dumbass." Em grinned. "So, you ever sneaked into a movie?"

"No." Rory answered in a disgusting tone.

"Yeah, I already knew that. Just thought maybe you'd be up for a little excitement."

"Well, I'm not." Rory answered in a low voice. There really wasn't any emotion behind her words. They were dull and slow.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll meet you in there then. I'll save you a seat." Em turned and walked out a back exit, which eventually lead to behind the movie theater. Ten minutes later, Rory sat down beside her awaiting cousin. "Popcorn?" Em asked as she held up the bucket. "Don't worry, I actually paid for it."

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Rory replied. "Let's just watch the movie."


	6. Saint Lorelai

At the Stars Hollow Video store Lorelai was reminding Eddie how horrible it had been without his movies for a whole week. Eddie promised he wouldn't go away again, until next summer, which for the time being satisfied Lorelai. She quickly paid the awkward little man, and hurried home with a warm pizza in one hand and a bag of classic 1950's musicals in the other. As Lorelai walked through the door, the clock chimed six times, letting her know it was now 6:00 pm. She discarded the movies onto the coffee table and placed the pizza in the kitchen. Everything was practically set for her and Rory's movie night.

"Em, come on. We're supposed to meet the driver at 6:00." Rory nagged.

"I'm coming. Chillax." Em picked up the pace. "It's not like he's going to leave us here."

"No, but I have plans other than to keep count of how many illegal things you do." Rory spat.

"Illegal is a little bit of an overstatement."

"You're an overstatement."

Em let out a small laugh. "Whatever, Sunshine."

"And stop calling me that." Rory walked out the exit door and searched the parking lot for the driver.

"Great, you rush me out of the mall, and he's not even here." Em pulled out a cigarette from her bag.

Rory turned around and saw the girl place the cigarette into her mouth and light it. She stared at Em for several seconds.

"What? It calms my nerves." Em replied, noticing Rory was eyeing her heavily.

"How old are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm seventeen." Em remarked after a deep inhale.

"Then, I guess you didn't buy those either."

"Actually, I took them from my mom." Em smiled. "Elisabeth has a couple little nasty habits that not everyone knows about." Em inhaled again. "You know, it must be incredibly boring to be you. You're stripping yourself of adolescence and freedom. Do you realize that?" Emalisa quickly put out the cigarette and smashed it into the ground with her foot when she saw the driver pull around the corner.

"And you don't fear that you're going to lose yours?" Rory countered.

"My freedom?" Em inquired. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of body spray. She quickly covered herself in the aroma to hide the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Em, you're committing crimes. Committing crimes, justifies fines, community services, even jail."

"No one's going to jail, Rory. I keep all my little "misdemeanors" under wraps. And I know you're not going to tell. The last thing you ever want is confrontation. You're much to meek to be a trouble maker or instigator."

The driver pulled up beside the girls and they both got inside. It was a good thing their "bonding" time was over, because Rory's tolerance level was quickly plummeting.

Back at home, Lorelai waited patiently for Rory. She let her mind wander from this to that, and eventually it settled on Elisa. Many people assumed Lorelai was an only child, if they hadn't already known about her older sibling. To Lorelai, it was bad enough to be at odds with Richard and Emily, she didn't need Elisa throwing in her two cents. When Elisa moved to Boston, Lorelai officially erased her from her life. But still, there were memories. There would always be memories.

_(1985)_

"_Mother!" Elisa called. "Mother, come quickly!" _

_Emily rushed down the hall and into Lorelai's room. Elisa was standing in Lorelai's doorway, shaking and very distraught. _

"_For God's sake, Elisa, what is it?" Emily asked petrified. _

"_Come, look!" Elisa screeched as she dragged Emily by the hand to Lorelai's bathroom. "In there!" she pointed to the trashcan. _

_Emily gazed down in the wastebasket and noticed a pregnancy test box that had obviously been open and used. _

"_Oh, no…" Emily gasped. "No… No…" She shook her head several times. "This can't be Lorelai's." _

"_Of course it's Lorelai's, Mother. Whose else would it be?" _

"_Elisa, she's a sixteen year old child." Emily replied. "The thought alone is… is…. Ridiculous." _

_Lorelai walked into her bedroom and noticed the two women standing in her bathroom doorway. _

"_Hey… What are you doing in my bathroom?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. _

_Elisa grabbed the empty box from the wastebasket and lunged towards Lorelai. "What is the meaning of this!?" she demanded. _

_Lorelai gazed at the small box. "You went through my trashcan?" _

"_That is not the issue here!" Elisa threw the empty box onto the floor. "Well. Are you?" _

_Emily stood silently in the doorway waiting for her youngest daughter's reply. _

_Lorelai gazed down at the floor and took a long breath. "Yes." _

"_Oh, God!" Emily choked. Tears immediately formed in her eyes and then rolled down her face. She placed her hands around her mouth and nose. "Lorelai, how could you?" _

"_How could I?" Lorelai repeated. "What do you mean, how could I? I didn't get pregnant on purpose." She defended. _

"_It's that Hayden boy isn't it?" Elisa placed her hands on her hips. "He's the father, isn't he?" _

"_Of course he's the father." Lorelai spat. "Who else would be?" _

"_I don't know, Lorelai. I don't know anything about you anymore." Elisa placed her hand to her forehead. _

_  
"Your father will be devastated." Emily sniffled. "What will we tell him? What will we tell everyone else? And school…. You can't go back to school pregnant, Lorelai." _

"_Of course, she can't, Mother. We'll have to think of something else." _

"_Hey, wait just a second." Lorelai interjected. "I'm not going to let you two make decisions about this." _

"_What are you talking about, child." Elisa brawled. "You certainly can't make your own decisions." _

"_I'm not a child." Lorelai countered. "Not anymore, anyway." Where did Elisa get off acting so high and mighty? She had always tossed her eight year age difference around to try boss or influence Lorelai. Lorelai only found it annoying, however, never intimidating._

"_Lorelai, Mother and I will handle this. We'll come up with a solution." _

"_I don't want your solution!"_

"_Hush!" Emily roared, her voice hard and cold and full of pain. "You've not the faintest clue how to take care of baby, you can't even take care of yourself! You've done enough already!" _

"_Mother, calm down." Elisa placed her arms around a very upset Emily. "It'll be alright." _

"_How can it be, alright? She's ruined her life! I knew that Christopher was bad! I knew he was bad from day one!" _

"_Chris isn't bad, Mom." Lorelai replied, her eyes beginning to water from all her mixed emotions. _

"_I'm glad you think that way, Lorelai." Emily replied. "You'll have to marry that boy now, just to make yourself a half decent woman!" Emily rushed out of the room, tears still rolling down her face. _

_Elisa and Lorelai stood silent for several seconds. _

"_How could you do that?" Lorelai asked. "Let her find out that way?" _

"_She's your mother, Lorelai. She needs to know." Elisa replied. _

"_You could have came and talked to me about it first. You had no right to go through my things…" _

"_And you have no business having sex with a boy, but yet, here we are. I hope you're satisfied. All your rebellion has gotten you exactly what you deserve." Elisabeth brushed by Lorelai and out the door, slamming it behind her. _

The front door opened and closed, causing Lorelai's daydreaming to cease. She looked up and saw that Rory had made it home. Rory walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch,

"That bad?" Lorelai asked, picking up on Rory's body language.

"She's not exactly Miss Congeniality." Rory replied, staring straight ahead.

"So, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, really. We just went to the mall, and a movie and that's it. But it's just… Oh, man, her personality." Rory frowned. "Not even black holes suck that much."

Lorelai giggled. "Well, sweetie, I could have told you seven hours ago that you two would have a personality clash."

"Clash is putting it lightly. It was more like a personality collision. Very messy."

Lorelai grabbed the movie bag. "Here, these will cheer you up."

"1950s musical night, already?" Rory asked. As she opened the bag.

"I know, it sneaked right up on us this year." Lorelai smiled.

"'Funny Face', "Some Like it Hot", "Singing In The Rain", and "The Glenn Miller Story'." Rory set the stack of movies on the table. "I'm feeling cheerier already." She smiled.

"Plus, there's fresh warm pizza on the stove." Lorelai added.

"Saint Lorelai, Goddess of Stars Hollow." Rory remarked as she got up from her seat and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, do you think we could have that customized onto a bumper sticker?" Lorelai asked as she followed her daughter into the kitchen.


	7. Bedtime Movie

Elisa had been waiting in Emalisa's room for nearly an hour. The longer she sat and waited, the more angry she became. Thousands of ideas had ran through her head of what her daughter and her "niece" could be doing. That girl, Rory, had been raised by one of the most ill mannered and selfish people in the whole state of Connecticut. It was very likely that Lorelai had tought her no etiquette about any subject. Finally, the bedroom door opened. Emalisa walked through the door and immediately let out a long sigh when she saw her mother sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Hi, mom." Em smiled.

"Don't "hi, mom" me." Elisa snapped. "Did I not make myself perfectly clear that you were grounded for the time being?"

"Oh, that must have slipped my mind. Damn…" Emalisa sat down on the bed.

"Ladies do not say "damn" Emalisa." Elisa scolded. "I don' t want you hanging around with that troubled child."

"Rory?" Em asked, though she was already certain it was.

"What kind of name is that, anyway? Rory. It sounds like something you would name a hound."

"It's just a play off her real, mom." Em replied. "Look, I feel really sorry for Rory. She's been through so much, you know?"

Elisa gazed up at her daughter. "Well, that's certainly true, but there's bound to be trouble. And I want you to have no part in it."

"She doesn't even spend time with her Dad." Em continued, her voice faking sorrow. "She has no friends... She tries to spend time with her mom, but Aunt Lorelai doesn't seem to much care. It made me happy to spend time with her today. It was worth the risk of getting in trouble again, for leaving while I was grounded."

"Emalisa, you listen to me, I know that girl has a pitiful excuse for a mother. She's probably only seen her father once or twice in her entire life, but you can't let your emotions blind you from the truth."

"She does have a boyfriend." Em noted. "So, I guess he helps her a lot."

"A boyfriend?" Elisa asked very intrigued.

"Dean."

"Dean?" Elisa repeated with disgust.

"She seems pretty crazy about him. A regular Romeo, I suppose."

"And she'll end up pregnant, just like her mother was." Elisa spat. "No more, Emalisa, do you hear me? You're not to associate with her during the remainder of our visit."

"Mom, come on, it's just three weeks. Maybe…. Maybe, I can talk to her. Help her out. I really think she just needs a friend. Or even a role model." Em smiled. "We had a great time today at the mall. We shopped and bought some CDs. Then we watched a movie."

Elisa thought for several moments. "Well…. Alright. But the _second_ I see any trouble arising, I'm putting a stop to this."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elisa smiled and stood from her chair, proud that she had a compassionate daughter who wanted to help the less fortunate. Elisa exited the room, and completely discarded the angry feelings she had fumed over only minutes before.

At Lorelai and Rory's house, a very different type of evening was evolving. Dean had came over to watch movies with the girls, and Max had called to say he would be over as soon as he finished grading some summer assignments. Both Gilmores were happy to be spending time together with the leading males in their lives.

"How can you even compare, Gene Kelly to Tom Cruise?" Rory asked, becoming annoyed.

"I'm just saying, Gene Kelly was the Tom Cruise of his time." Dean defended.

"Tom Cruise does not hold a flickering candle light to Gene Kelly." Rory returned.

"Well, that's your opinion." Dean countered.

"Mom?"

Lorelai, who had stayed quite up until this point smiled. "I'm sorry, Dean… I just don't see a resemblance."

Dean nearly laughed. "Both of you… are nuts." He replied as she leaned back into the couch cushions.

A knock at the door, brought Lorelai to her feet.

"Hey, you made it!" Lorelai replied cheerfully.

Max stepped inside. "Of course, I made it. I'd never miss an invitation to join movie night." He saw Dean sitting on the couch. "You must be Dean." He replied.

"Yep," Dean stood. "And you're the infamous, Max Medina."

Max blushed. "Infamous, huh?" he smiled. "They really think that highly of me here at the Gilmore House?"

"Well, I may have added the infamous part." Dean laughed. "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"You too." Max replied.

"Come, sit, have pizza." Lorelai instructed. "We've just finished a very heated argument over Gene Kelly being the Tom Cruise of his era, and now we're about to watch "Some Like It Hot.""

Max snickered loudly. "Who said Gene Kelly was the Tom Cruise of his era?"

"De-" Rory's words were immediately stopped by Dean's hand covering her mouth.

"It was a group discussion." Dean smirked. "Just… you know… debating."

"Right." Max shook his head.

"Okay." Lorelai turned off the lamps and the room fell dim. The glowing light of the television turned the living room a pale blue. "Snuggle up to your significant other, but let's keep it PG folks." Lorelai sat down beside Max. "Except us… we can go up to PG 13." She smiled.

"Lorelai! Rory's right there." Max replied in a high alarmed whisper. he scooted himself away from the woman.

"Relax." Lorelai laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Uh… Oh, yeah… yeah, I knew that." Max cleared his throat and scooted back to his original spot on the couch. He placed his arm around Lorelai. She laid her head on his shoulder. Dean and Rory had formed a similar position down on the floor beside the couch. Everyone was perfectly comfortable and at ease, it's no surprise that halfway through the movie, they all had fallen asleep.


	8. House Of Gilmore

A loud knock at the door caused Lorelai and Max both to stir from their sleep. Max jumped from the couch.

"Oh, man! It's morning!"

Lorelai, still groggy, looked around the room. "We all must have fallen asleep last night." She gazed down at Rory and Dean who were sleeping peacefully in the floor.

"It's 9:00 am." Max stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got to get going…. I still have papers to grade."

The knock at the door came again.

"Oh, yeah, someone is at the door." Lorelai replied, remembering the reason she had awaken to begin with. She slowly walked over and opened the door. Her eyes widened immediately, and she became fully awake, as she saw her sister and mother standing on her porch.

"Mo-Mom." Lorelai stammered.

"Good morning, Lorelai. We're sorry to bother you so early, but we need a place to stay for a couple of hours." Emily replied.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked, still not opening the door for her family to enter.

"Elisa had the silly idea of going antique shopping. I mentioned the nice Korean lady's place that Rory had shown me last time I was in town, so we decided to come by again. Anyway, the car made a peculiar noise about two blocks from the antique shop, and next thing we know, it completely stopped."

"We're having a mechanic look at it now as we speak." Elisa added. "They said it would be a couple of hours. Now, may we come in or are you going to make us stand out here in the humid morning air for two hours?"

Lorelai glanced back into the living room where Rory and Dean were sleeping. Max had walked into the bathroom to wash his face, but had finished and was walking towards Lorelai, unaware what awaited behind the door.

"Sure, can you give me a quick sec?" Lorelai asked, attempting to close the door.

"Lorelai, honestly, I'm in no mood for your antics." Emily allowed herself into the house. Elisa followed and both women let out a large exasperated gasp as soon as their eyes landed on Max.

Max froze in place, and gazed at the two women. "Hi…." He finally replied. "I'm… I'm Max Medina."

"Max Median?!" Emily had seen that name on her Chilton newsletter enough to know it. "Rory's teacher!?"

"Oh, God." Lorelai put her hand to her head. "Mom, please, let me explain."

Before Lorelai could say another word, a tall figure rose from the floor in front of the couch, followed by a smaller one. Dean and Rory were both a little stiff from laying on the hard floor all night. In unison they turned around to see Emily and Elisa standing in the doorway, their jaws ready to hit the floor.

"Grandma?" Rory's voice nearly broke into several pieces.

"Grandma?" Dean repeated. He had heard several stories about this woman, and he knew immediately this was the worst possible way to meet her.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Emily shrieked as she violently turned back to Lorelai.

"Mom…." Lorelai replied in a much lower voice. "It's in no way what it looks like."

"Did you spend the nigh here, young man?" Emily approached Dean.

Dean backed away. "Uh, I – I…." He held up his hands. "I didn't mean to ma'am. I fell asleep. We-we were watching a movie." He swallowed heavily, obviously petrified of the elder woman.

"You allow boys to spend the night with you daughter, Lorelai?" Elisa asked.

"Of course not." Lorelai defended. "We were all watching a movie, and obviously, like Dean said, we all fell asleep."

"Why on earth are you watching a movie with Rory's teacher?" Emily's tone became stern and offensive.

"Well, Mom,…" Lorelai paused. She glanced over at Max who was too afraid to open his mouth. "Max and I have been seeing each other for a while."

"You're dating Rory's teacher?" Emily's face turned completely pale. "Oh, dear, Lord."

Max stepped forward. "Mrs. Gilmore, if I may…"

"You may not!" Elisa interjected. "We do not want to hear anything you have to say."

Dean and Rory slowly made their way to the kitchen. Leaving Max and Lorelai alone with Elisa and Emily.

"Your grandmother is going to go ballistic." Dean gulped.

"Probably…." Rory agreed. "You'd better go."

"I'm sorry. I should have never fallen asleep."

"It's not your fault." Rory quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Dean looked back into the living room. "Good luck." He replied as he opened the door and quietly sneaked out of the house.

Elisa came marching into the kitchen. "Where is that boy?" she demanded.

"Boy?" Rory asked. "What boy? There's no body in here but us chickens." She smiled nervously, hoping that tense mood may ease between them.

"Young lady, do not toy with me." Elisa remarked. "Where is he?"

"He left." Rory replied seriously. "Look, Dean has never spent the night here before. He's never even stayed passed midnight. Honestly, everyone just lost track of time last night and fell asleep. It's never happened before..."

"I simply don't understand why you've kept this from me." Emily replied, as she stood in front of Lorelai and Max.

"Because, we thought you may react exactly how you reacted." Lorelai answered.

"Look, I was skeptical about it too at first, but this works, Mom; it really does. We don't have any problems."

"And it doesn't affect Rory's school work at all." Max added.

Lorelai gazed around the room and realized that it was now only the three of them. "Where's Rory?"

Everyone else paused and gazed around the room as well, suddenly, Elisa's voice became audible.

"You are old enough to understand what is morally correct and what is not, regardless of your upbringing. If you're half as smart as my parents make you out to be, you'll use better judgment from now on. You won't make it to Harvard if you end up with a child!"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed and she quickly dashed off into the kitchen. Rory was standing up against the counter, unsure of how to respond to the belligerent preaching. She had said several things to upset Rory, but Rory didn't dare reply. She had stood their silently the whole time.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lorelai asked as she came up behind her older sister.

Elisa turned around quickly. "I'm trying to prevent another mistake from happening."

Lorelai's face had turned a bright red. "There isn't any mistakes happening, here. Elisa. Everything is under control."

"Yes, I see what your idea of under control is." Elisa snubbed. 

Emily and Max walked into the kitchen as well, but stopped in the doorway.

"Get out." Lorelai demanded. Her words were slow and sharp. Everyone, including Elisa could feel the anger that Lorelai was forcing herself to hold back.

"Get out?" Elisa asked. "You mean you're going to kick your mother and sister out, when they have no where else to go?"

"Stars Hollow has lovely park benches."

"Lorelai, you never cease to prove my ongoing point about you." Elisa replied.

"Funny… I feel the same about you." Lorelai folded her arms.

"Lorelai, we'll discuss this later.' Emily, replied as she came up behind her daughter.

"There's nothing to discuss, Mom. I told you what happened." Lorelai's demeanor was clam and cool. "Of course, you'll take and twist it however you want to, because that's what both of you do. But you will not stand in my house and interrogate me or my daughter." Lorelai walked over to the kitchen door and held it open.

Elisa and Emily glanced at each other, and without speaking a word tramped out of the house. Lorelai allowed the door to slam behind them.

"Wow…" Max replied after several seconds of silence. It was astonishing to meet to women of such caliber.

"I think you should get going." Lorelai's words had no true emotion behind them. She was merely frustrated and didn't want to take any of it on Max.

"Yeah…" he spoke somberly. "Yeah, I should." He looked over at Rory who appeared very upset. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes red and watery, as if she would burst into tears at any moment. "Bye." He whispered to both girls as he turned and left the kitchen.

Lorelai walked over to Rory. "Sweetie…. I'm so sorry."

Rory swallowed heavily. "She hates me."

"Aw, no, no…. she hates _me_." Lorelai replied, putting her hand on Rory's shoulder. "She just took it out on you. And I'm so, so sorry for that. She had no right to come in here and say those things to you."

"I don't get it…." Rory said, a couple of tears escaping her blue eyes. "I don't understand why Grandma or Grandpa never say something… why don't they tell her she's wrong? Why don't they ever take up for us?"

Lorelai felt just as inflicted as Rory. "I don't know, Rory." She answered regretfully. "Elisa has just always been the favorite. She was the one who finished high school, who went four years of college. She got married and had children and did everything the right way."

"But she's a horrible person." Rory pointed out, wiping at her tears.

"Yeah, she is." Lorelai agreed. She pulled Rory into a hug. "They don't make a hell hot enough for people like her."

Rory let out a small giggle, though it eased the pain for a moment, Rory's feelings were utterly crushed. How could Elisa have the gall to preach to Rory, when her own daughter was stealing, smoking, and committing other heinous crimes? She wanted to tell Lorelai all about Emalisa's escapades, but there was already enough water under the bridge between Elisa and Lorelai. Rory didn't need to add any. Perhaps Emalisa was right, Rory was nothing more than a meek, little "goody-goody", who couldn't even stand up for herself when she was being verbally attacked.


	9. Going For A Swim

The next several days went by, and there was no communication between Hartford and Stars Hollow. This suit Lorelai and Rory just fine, since they neither had any desire to come in contact with Elisa or Emily again, at least for a while anyway.

Taylor promised that the pool would have it's grand opening in a just a couple more days. Lorelai and Rory were both excited about the opening of the pool. Lorelai, would enjoy basking in the sun and catching a great tan, while Rory would enjoy perfectly executed water fights with Dean.

Wednesday afternoon, was going by rather slowly, until Rory heard someone knocking at the door. A few minutes later, her and Dean were sitting in the living room discussing the events a few days before.

"Should I hire a bodyguard?" Dean asked, only half teasing.

"I think it's all under control." Rory replied. "Mom, set them pretty straight."

"I still can't help but blame myself for this… I – I never should've…."

"Dean, for the tenth time, it's not your fault." Rory smiled. "Don't worry about it, okay."

Dean wrapped his arms around Rory and pulled her closer. He sighed heavily. "I hope nothing like that ever happens again."

"Scary, huh?" Rory laid her head down on his chest.

"Horrifying."

Lorelai slowly walked down the stairs. Dean jumped and quickly released Rory.

"Relax." Lorelai laughed. "I'm on the holy side."

"Sorry. I just… well…" Dean smiled. "Sorry."

"I'm going to go over to Sookie's for a while. We're going to sit and talk about our future plans for an inn and drink frozen coffee." Lorelai grabbed her keys from the table. "Why don't you two go catch a movie?"

"Sounds pretty good to me." Dean replied as he stood from the couch.

"Yeah, nothing better to do." Rory agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Lorelai replied. "Have fun." She excited the house.

"I just have to change shirts and we can leave." Rory directed to Dean.

"What's wrong with the shirt you're wearing?"

"It's just not really a _movie_ shirt." Rory simply answered and left for her bedroom.

"Hey, Rory…. I have an idea." Dean called from the living room. "Instead of a movie, how about we go to the pool."

Rory called back from her bedroom. "The pool isn't open yet."

"The one in Stars Hollow isn't, but there are several open in Hartford."

Rory walked back into the living room with a new shirt on. "Why drive to Hartford t o go swimming? We'll have a pool of our own in a couple days."

"And it's gonna be really crowded… because everyone is gonna show up." Dean added. "If we go to a pool in Hartford, there won't be so many people. Especially on a Wednesday." He smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun. You know it's like 100 degrees outside."

Rory thought for a moment. "Okay, I can call mom and tell her from Hartford." Rory grabbed her mother's cell phone. "Let me get my bathing suit." She turned back into her bedroom.

Half an hour later they were pulling up beside the Hartford Community Pool. As Dean had predicted it was nearly empty, and therefore they'd practically have the pool to themselves.

"I haven't been swimming in a couple of years." Dean said enthusiastically as he stripped down to a pair of trunks that he had brought along, for just such an occasion. He had planned on asking Rory to go to pool hours before showing up at her house.

"Mom and I went to a water park last summer, but we didn't do any actual swimming. We mostly rode the rides until the park shut down." Rory removed her shorts and her sandals. "Should we just dive in together?" she asked, looking up at Dean.

"Sounds good to me. On three." He replied. "One… Two…"

Before Dean could say three, Rory had given him a good shove into the water. She laughed, as he made a notorious splash. He came up a few seconds later, spitting water out of his mouth.

"You'll pay for that one." He replied as he brushed his wet hair out of his face.

"Oh, will I?" Rory asked, still standing beside the pool. "Those are mighty strong words for someone who's soak and wet. My, I'm as dry as sunflower seed." She giggled.

Dean quickly jumped up over the side of the pool. Much faster than Rory had expected he could, and grabbed her. With a forceful heave, Dean pulled Rory into the water with him. She squealed briefly as her head went under the water first. They both came up from the water laughing. And their laugher quickly gave way into a kiss.

"This was a great suggestion." Rory smiled.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, as he went in for another kiss. "How great?"

"Rory?" A voice asked from outside the pool.

Rory and Dean quickly glanced up to see the outline of a girl standing over them. As she bent down, Rory could see that it was Emalisa.

"Emalisa?" Rory asked.

"What are you doing here?" Em asked.

"Swimming…." Rory replied a little uneasily. Dean, who had yet to meet Emalisa, had no idea who the girl was.

"You must be Dean." She directed to the boy. "If not, he's gonna be pissed." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." He replied, not very amused by her joke.

"I'm Em." Emalisa replied. "Rory's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Dean and Rory swam over closer to the side of the pool. Dean helped Rory out and then pulled himself out as well.

Emalisa stared at Dean's tan body as he wiped himself off with a towel. It was utterly amazing that someone as well built and good looking as Dean would be attractive to Rory. Or at least, Em thought so.

"Are you here with… um… Grandma and…" Rory trailed off. She didn't really want to ask the question.

Em giggled. "Yeah, like Emily and Elisa would be caught dead at a community pool. I'm here with some friends."

"Friends? You have friends in Hartford?"

"I do now. I met them a couple days ago." Em nodded over to a crowd of what appeared to be college students. "They invited me along today. And as hot as it's been, I couldn't turn them down. What is a surprise, however, is seeing you here."

"We just came to beat the heat as well." Dean answered. He sat down in a chair. "Stars Hollow will have its own pool in a couple of days, we were just trying to avoid a crowd."

"Alone time, huh?" Em's eyebrow raised. "I know what you mean." She nudged Rory on the arm.

"You guys should come chill with us. There's a guy over here named Barry who says he's 21." She ended optimistically.

"Ah, no thanks." Dean brushed off.

"Alright, but you're missing out on some great fun." Em teased. "If you change your mind… we'll be around." Em gave one last final look at Dean. Their eyes made contact, but Dean quickly looked away. Em turned and walked back to her friends.

"My luck has really sucked lately." Rory stated as she sat down in the chair next to Dean. "There must be twenty pools in Hartford and we pick the one were she's sneaked out to."

"Well, we could leave…" Dean suggested. "It doesn't have to be a total loss. We could stop by that hotdog stand you had your eye on, on the way home."

Rory smiled, she loved how Dean was always so supportive and optimistic. It was one of the things that had kept their relationship so strong and steady.

"Alright…" Rory grabbed her towel. "Maybe they'll even have milkshakes."

"Maybe." Dean replied cheerfully as he grabbed their belongings and put them in a bag.

Just then, there was a loud scream, followed by a huge splash in the water. Rory and Dean both turned around to see a young man standing over the pool.

"You stupid, bitch!" He yelled at the girl he had shoved in. "I told you, I'm not interested!'" He walked back over to his friends who were all laughing. A couple of girls in the group seemed very satisfied with the results.

"Rory, I think that was…"

"Yeah." Rory interjected. "It was."

Em pulled herself up out of the water, and stood dripping by the side of the pool. She glanced over at her friends who had all gathered their things and headed out the gate of the pool and to their vehicles, leaving Em behind.

"Great." Rory mumbled. "Now, she's going to ask us for a ride."

"It'll just be a few extra minutes out of the way." Dean replied. "Let's just get her home. It's probably for the best she didn't go off with them, anyway."

Em walked over to the couple. "I guess you saw all of that." She said, her voice obviously full of embarrassment.

"Kind of." Rory replied. "We can give you a ride back to Grandma's if you want."

Em humbled herself. "Thanks." She replied softly, wrapping herself in a towel that Rory handed her. "I can't believe those assholes just left me."

"It's no problem." Dean grabbed his keys from his bag. "Let's go."

They all got into Rory's car, Dean behind the wheel. A few minutes later, Dean had stopped the car at the end of the block, where Emily and Richard lived. For everyone's sake, Rory had suggested that her and Dean not be seen by the Gilmore clan.

Em stepped out of the car, she leaned her down towards the driver's window. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled. "Shame it had to end so soon." She ended slyly as she backed away from the car.

Dean immediately blushed, and looked over at Rory. "Did you hear that!?" he asked, his voice drowning with nervousness and fear.

"Don't pay any attention to her Dean, I'm 95 percent sure she's a schizophrenic. She won't even remember you tomorrow."

"I'm really starting to appreciate that you turned out nothing like the rest of your family." Dean pulled out away from the curb.

"Well, that officially makes three of us." Rory smiled. "Now, you mentioned something earlier about a hotdog stand…"

Dean laughed lightly. "Right… I didn't forget." He reached over and took Rory's hand. "Let's pray they have milkshakes." He winked.


	10. Question After Question

Dean and Rory entered the house laughing. They had greatly enjoyed their time together, even if Emalisa had invaded. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, reading one of her novels, she glanced up at the teenagers when they came into the living room.

"Good movie?" Lorelai asked.

Rory gasped. "Oh. I forgot to call you."

"Call me?" Lorelai asked, closing her novel.

"We didn't go to a movie. We went to the pool." Rory explained.

"And what? Helped Taylor tie ribbons around the gate for the ceremonial scissor cutting?" Lorelai sounded a bit sarcastic, but truly interested.

"Not that pool." Rory continued on with her explanation. "We went to a pool in Hartford."

"You took off to Hartford? Rory…." Now it was obvious that Lorelai didn't approve.

"I meant to call you." Rory quickly replied. "See, I even took your cell phone with me." She pulled the cell phone out of the bag. "It just slipped my mind. We ran into Emalisa, and we had to take her back to Grandma's, and I just forgot…. I'm sorry."

Dean, who had stayed silent during the conversation, cleared his throat. "I didn't think you would mind, Lorelai. I'm sorry… It was my idea to go to the pool."

"I understand wanting to go to a pool, but guys, our pool will be open a couple of days… and, no, you shouldn't take off to Hartford, or anywhere for that matter, without consulting me first."

"Really, sorry." Rory apologized as she sat down on the couch beside her mother.

"Just be less forgetful next time." Lorelai replied. "Check with me _first_."

"Roger." Rory confirmed.

"I think I'll head out." Dean stated seeing the issue resolved, he bent down to kiss Rory goodbye. "See you tomorrow. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye." Rory replied over her shoulder, as Dean exited the house.

"So, why did you have to take Emalisa back to Mom's?"

Rory sighed. "She had came to the pool with some college students…. Apparently, they weren't too thrilled about keeping her around. They ditched her at the pool, so Dean and I dropped her off down the street from Grandma's."

"Avoiding being seen… sneaky." Lorelai noted. "Can't blame you though. I'd pull a 007 too before taking the risk of making contact."

"I kind of think this whole thing is stupid… I mean, I know Elisa is like the biggest bitch on earth…"

"Super bitch." Lorelai added.

"Queen bitch." Rory followed

"Ahh, touché." Lorelai smiled.

Rory refocused. "But, I just wish we could get along and stop the fighting. I feel like it's tearing a huge hole between me and Grandma."

"Sweetie, when Elisa goes back to Boston in a couple of weeks, Grandma and you will go right back to normal. I'm sure. Elisa just has this strange affect on Mom and Dad. They act different around her. They always have. But they're not going to let her get in the way of their relationship with you. I can assure you of that." Lorelai reached out and took Rory's hand. "You're an incredibly sweet kid, Rory. And you prove that to everyone you meet. I think taking Emalisa home is a perfect example of your generosity."

Rory smiled. "Dean was really nice about it too."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he got that from you." Lorelai smirked.

"Are we going to dinner Friday?" Rory asked, it was a question that had been on her mind for a while.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know, sweetie… I honestly think it would be in the best interest of everyone if we didn't, but I know Emily Gilmore. She'll have it her way even if she has to destroy everything in her path to get it."

"I don't mind going…." Rory's voice was low and somber. "I don't want Grandma and Grandpa to think I'm bitter about anything. I know that Elisa and her family are only visiting…. If you wanted me to go alone this Friday…."

"Hah, there's no way I'm sending you to that house alone. What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"You're a _great_ mother." Rory answered sweetly.

"Damn straight." Lorelai nodded.

Rory giggled. "When Grandma calls about dinner, be nice."

"You drive a hard bargain…."

"It's all about capitalism, baby." Rory stood from the couch. "I'm going to go shower, I smell like pool."

"Oh, that's what that smell is." Lorelai amusingly replied.

The phone rang and Lorelai glanced over at the table. "If that's Mom, then I'm officially convinced she's bugged the house."

Rory picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, hold on." Rory handed the phone to Lorelai. "Relax, it's Max."

"Nice rhyme. " Lorelai took the phone. Rory darted upstairs to take a shower. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, how are you?" Max asked adoringly.

"I'm good. How are you?" Lorelai played along.

"Good… Good….." Max replied. "I was hoping to talk to you about Rory."

"What about her?"

"Well… this is going to sound completely off the wall but…. I was at the mall today and I saw her picture hanging in the window of a store."

"You saw what hanging where?" Lorelai asked dumbfounded.

"Her picture was hanging in the window of a music store. I couldn't believe it was there…. I stared it for twenty minutes, Lorelai. I'm positive it's Rory."

"Why is Rory's picture in the window of a music store?"

"Well… according to the sign she's been banned from the store."

"Banned? As in kicked out?" Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. "Why would Rory be banned from a music store?"

"The sign said…." There was a long pause. "Theft."

Lorelai didn't immediately reply. She took a moment to soak in all the information.

"Lorelai?" Max asked…. "Are you there?"

"It must be some mistake." Lorelai finally replied. "Rory isn't a thief."

"I know that." Max agreed. "In fact, I went into the store and spoke with the manager. I asked why the picture of the girl was up in the window, and he plainly told me that they had her on tape stealing. Then he asked me if I knew the girl, because if they get name, they can press charges. I told him no, of course. For now, all they can do is stick up her photo and ban her."

"Max, this is the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard in my life." Lorelai rose from the couch and began to pace the floor. "Rory doesn't steal. Rory would never steal. Rory could be starving and she'd let herself die before taking a piece of bread that didn't rightly belong to her."

"Look, stay calm." Max directed. "Go to the mall tomorrow and work this whole thing out. I'm sure it's some crazy misunderstanding."

"Emalisa…." Lorelai's voice hardened.

"Who?" Max asked off guard.

"Last weekend Rory went to the mall with Emalisa."

"Who's Emalisa?"

"My niece." Lorelai regretfully admitted. "I'd almost guarantee she's the one behind this."

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions…."

"I got to go." Lorelai abruptly replied.

"What?"

"I got to go. I'll talk to you later, thanks for calling and telling me Max." Lorelai hung up the phone. She rushed upstairs and walked into the bathroom.

"Mom?" Rory called from inside the shower, when she heard the bathroom door open. "Are you in here?"

"Rory, what happened last weekend when you and Emalisa went to the mall?" Lorelai stood beside the shower.

Rory turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap herself in, she pulled back the shower curtain. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean…." Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

Rory stepped out of the shower convinced Lorelai had an incline to what had actually occurred at the mall. "Em just done some stupid stuff…" Rory brushed off.

"Stupid stuff?" Lorelai asked folding her arms. "What kind of stupid stuff?"

"You know…" Rory replied, trying to get away with as little of an explanation as possible. "Like, she sneaked into the movie."

"Umm hmm…. That's all?" Lorelai stood waiting for more.

"And she…" Rory paused. "Mom, please…. I don't want to cause anymore problems."

"Problems? Rory, your face is plastered in the window of a music store at the Hartford mall. You've been banned from the store, because they say they have you on camera stealing merchandise."

"What!?" Rory's eyes bulged. "I didn't steal anything!" She defended.

"But Emalisa did?" Lorelai concluded.

Rory lowered her eyes. "Yeah. She did. While the clerk was in the back."

Lorelai was silent for several seconds. "You should have told me. She's not getting away with this."

"What are you going to do?" Rory asked, fearing that she had caused the beginnings of another fight.

"You're not taking the blame for this, Rory. I won't let you. Elisa can think we're lowlife scum all she wants, but you're not going to let her have any thing that looks like evidence, especially when it's her bratty child's fault." Lorelai stormed out of the bathroom.

Rory quickly followed after her. "Where are you going?"

"Hartford."

"Mom, no!' Rory caught up to her mother. "I can just go to the mall tomorrow and explain…."

"No." Lorelai turned quickly and held up her hand. "She's not getting away with this." Lorelai repeated, her anger level exploding. "End of story."

"Let me get dressed, I'm coming with you." Rory replied as she rushed into her bedroom to put on clothes.

Rory barely got her shoes on, by the time Lorelai had rushed out of the door and into the jeep. She'd never seen her mother so furious before. There was no doubt in Rory's mind, this would be the biggest blow up yet. Lorelai had clearly had enough.


	11. It Ends Tonight

"I just don't understand why you insist on hanging around people who act so foolish."

"Mom, it was just a joke, okay. Everyone thought it was funny. It's what people do, when they have fun." Em replied, breaking it down as simply as she could for her mother.

"But, shoving you into a pool, Emalisa…." Elisa objected "You could have gotten hurt."

"_Mom, _I'm not a baby. I'm not going to break into a thousand pieces every time I fall down. So, until you finish building my plastic bubble, we'll just have to take a few chances."

"I hate your excuse for a sense of humor, Emalisa. It's very rude and ill mannered." Elisa snubbed. "Why must you be such a handful?"

"I don't know, Mom. Why do you pretend we live in Pleasentville?" Em crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm just not concerned about the same things you are."

"Like college?" Elisa guessed.

"College is fine, Mom. I'll go to college, but I'm not going Harvard or Yale or Princeton or…. "

"Well, just where do you plan to go?" Elisa interjected, wanting to get straight to the point.

Em sighed, "I don't know… maybe just a small college out west."

"West?!" Elisa jumped from her seat. "Emalisa, erase that thought from your head this instant! I am not sending you out west. You can get a perfectly acceptable education right here in New England. Child, we have the best schools in the nation!"

"I don't care about the best school in the nation!" Em yelled in frustration. "I don't want to be a lawyer or a doctor! And I don't want to marry one either! I don't want to dress like Jackie Kennedy and run around conducting business dinners for my snobbish husband! That's a pitiful excuse for a life!"

Realizing Emalisa was criticizing not only her lifestyle but Emily's as well, Elisa reared her hand back in rage and without thinking, slapped Emalisa across the face. "How dare you! You disrespectful little brat! You are not going to turn out like her!"

Em placed her hand to her face, unable to comprehend the concept of what had just happened. She'd never been slapped, or even spanked, before in her life. She stared at Elisa for several seconds. Elisa was shaking and her eyes were red and puffy, as she was near breaking down into tears.

"Like who?" Em asked in a low voice.

"You're grounded, until I say otherwise." Elisa replied, avoiding the question. She stepped around Emalisa and slammed the bedroom door behind her. She was making a b-line for her own bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring. Curious as to who would be ringing their doorbell at nearly 9:00 pm, Elisa walked to the edge of the stairway.

As the maid opened the door. Lorelai shoved her way into the foyer and quickly darted her eyes back and forth looking for any member of the house. Emily was the first to come into sight as she entered the foyer from the kitchen.

"My, goodness, Lorelai." Emily said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Emily noticed Rory walking in slowly behind her mother.

"Where is she?" Lorelai asked in a calm but rage filled voice.

"Who?" Emily asked innocently.

"Don't try to hide her, Mom. I'll search this whole damn house if I have to."

"Lorelai, I demand to know what this is all about." Emily placed her hands on her hips.

"Elisa… Tell me where she is now. Upstairs?" Lorelai asked. "Dad's study? Kitchen? There's only so many rooms, Mom."

"I'm not saying a word until you explain to me what's going on." Emily replied, holding her ground.

Without responding, Lorelai turned quickly and headed towards Richard study.

"Elisa!" Lorelai called. "Elisa!"

Emily followed after Lorelai. "She's not in there!"

Lorelai turned again, ignoring her mother, and walked over to the stairs. Elisa who had been listening the entire time, was descending the stairs when Lorelai came into the view.

"You shouldn't make such a fuss this late in the evening, Lorelai. It's the resting period of the day." Elisa reached the bottom step.

"Screw your resting period." Lorelai scoffed. "Maybe you should bring your daughter down here Elisa, I think she he has a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"I beg your pardon?" Elisa asked.

"Your kid is a thief!" Lorelai blatantly remarked. "And thanks to her, my daughter's picture is hanging in the window of a music store, because they think _she _ stole merchandise. We're getting this cleared up, right now. Rory is not taking the blame for something your delinquent kid done."

"Watch your mouth, Lorelai!" Elisa spat. "What makes you think you have the right to accuse my daughter of such a heinous act?"

Lorelai turned back to Rory who standing timidly beside her grandmother the entire time, gawking at the scene. "Rory, come here." She replied in a soft, but demanding voice. Rory hesitantly walked towards her mother. "Tell her." Lorelai instructed.

"Mom…." Rory whispered. "Please…"

"Tell her." Lorelai repeated more forcefully.

Rory gazed up at the older woman who was standing perfectly still, her hands crossed over her midsection. Elisa's eyes were glaring, as she awaited Rory's statement. Lorelai placed her arm around Rory's shoulder for support and as a way of telling Rory it was okay, Lorelai wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Rory nervously began speaking, her gaze focused at the floor, "When-When we went to the mall a few days ago…." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Em asked if… if there was a music store. I took her to one, and we looked at some CDs, but… but she didn't want to pay for any of them. So, she tricked the clerk into going into the back room and she scanned the CDs then put them in her bag." Rory's voice nearly broke towards the end.

Elisa was quiet for several seconds. She glanced from Rory to Lorelai, and then back to Rory. "Alright… if this what you came here to do." Elisa turned and walked half way up the stairwell, "Emalisa!" she yelled. "Emalisa, come here please!" A few seconds later, Emalisa appeared at the top of the stairs. "Darling, please come here for a moment." Elisa beckoned sweetly.

Emalisa began walking down the stairs and then noticed Rory and Lorelai were standing at the bottom. Rory appeared very upset and uncomfortable, but Em was prepared for whatever was about to happen.

"Emalisa, Rory seems to think that you've committed a crime." Elisa began. "She says you stole music CDs from a store at the Hartford Mall. Now, her photo is hanging in the window, and she refuses to take the blame. What do you think about that?"

Em smiled. "I think that's a pretty good story. Never hurts to try placing the blame on someone else if the story is good enough."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. This girl was more despicable than Lorelai had imagined. Though she was ready to burst, Lorelai patiently held her tongue for the right moment.

"So, you didn't steal anything?" Elisa clarified.

"Of course not." Em easily and innocently answered.

"Liar." Lorelai blurted harshly. "You don't fool me."

"Lorelai, I tried to talk Rory out of it." Em continued. "I even offered to buy the CDs for her, but I guess it's just a fetish thing. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sorry you got caught, Rory. Maybe if you'd listen to me…."

"Emalisa, how could you?" Rory interrupted. "Please, just tell them the truth! Just tell them!" tears formed in the young girl's eyes.

"Rory, I don't know what you want me to say." Em appeared bewildered. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lie for you."

"Emalisa, you can go back upstairs now. I'll be up shortly." Elisa smiled, satisfied with her daughter's response. Emalisa did as she was told and gracefully stepped back up the stairs.

"Lorelai, it appears you need to take your daughter for counseling…. Maybe play a stronger role in her life." Elisa began. "When a child lashes out like this, it's usually because they are starved for attention."

Lorelai had loaded her verbal gun and was ready to fire, but was beaten to it by Emily.

"Elisabeth, that's quiet enough!" Emily roared. She marched over beside the girls. "If you believe that pathetic innocent act, then you're much more of a fool that I ever imagined!"

Elisa's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Mother, don't tell me you believe any of this?!"

"I most certainly do!" Emily replied. "Rory is an honest and decent young lady, if she says Emalisa stole merchandise from a store, then sadly it happened." She placed her hand on Rory's shoulder. "Rory doesn't lie."

Lorelai was hit with an immediate rush of respect and admiration for her mother. Never had she seen Emily take such a stance against Elisa, for any reason.

"This is absurd!" Elisa shot back. "I will not have you attack and ridicule my child." She cast her eyes down to Rory. "You must be very satisfied… convincing everyone you're such an angel."

Lorelai stepped in front of Elisa. "Shut up, Elisa. She would have kept her mouth shut the entire time to cover Emalisa's ass, if I hadn't of pulled the truth out of her. When are you going to realize that your world isn't the perfect ball of sunshine you display it to be? You've criticized me for years, telling me that I'd never be a good mother, that my mistakes would come back to haunt me. Well, you know what, I'm a great mother, Elisa. And I have a wonderful daughter. She's brilliant and kind and caring… maybe I got lucky, and often I think I'm blessed more than I deserve, but there is nothing disrespectful about myself or my daughter. Do you hear me? Nothing." Lorelai paused. "Rory isn't a thief. And tomorrow, we're going to the Hartford Mall and were straightening this entire thing out."

"The hell I am!" Elisa roared. "You think you can just come in here with your feathers all ruffled, give some dramatic speech about how good of a mother you are, and I willing agree to put blame of my child for a crime? You've lost what's left of your mind, Lorelai."

"You can't escape the truth." Lorelai quickly replied. "You ignore your problems, Elisa. You act as if they aren't there…."

"Oh, please! You've lived the most sinful life a woman can! You've never been married, you sleep with who you wish. Mother wanders why you can't find a good man and get married… it's quite obvious, no good man would have you!"

"_Elisabeth!"_ Emily screeched.

"You had a chance to rectify all of this! You could have married that boy, and built your name back up in society. Instead you take off like a wild animal into the wilderness!"

"I didn't want to get married, Elisa! And I'm glad I didn't!" Lorelai's emotions intensified. "My life was a living hell in this house, and I would have done anything to get out!"

"Well, you got out, didn't you?" Elisa asked bitterly. "You got away from your evil sister and mother! It didn't have to be such a disaster, Lorelai! You didn't have to get married, but if you had had that abortion, like I insisted, then we'd never be in the mess we are today!"

Rory swallowed heavily and her breaths became quick and sharp. The room feel silent, everyone in shock from the words that had just escaped Elisa's mouth. Lorelai quickly turned back to Rory. She had turned pale, and felt like her stomach knotted.

"Rory…" Lorelai stretched out her arms. "Sweetheart, I never considered that, I swear. I would never… never…" She pulled Rory close to her.

Emily placed her hand on Rory's back. "Of course not…. Lorelai never thought such a thing."

Elisa watched as Emily and Lorelai consoled the girl. She felt her violent jealously running through her veins. Emily slowly walked over to Elisa. In a calm, but stern voice she spoke, "You have no right to say such horrible things, Elisa."

"Mother, I'm only speaking the truth…"

"You are speaking foolishness. And you're viewing everything with blind eyes, Elisa. I know you are not ashamed of what you've just done. I'm ashamed for you, however. I can't accept this type of behavior. You and your family are welcome to stay the rest of the two weeks, but I want you moved into the pool house."

Elisa's eyes bulged. "The pool house?"

"I do not wish to have a thief and a liar under my roof." Emily turned back to Lorelai and Rory. "I will go with you to the mall tomorrow, and I'll make sure that Emalisa comes with me. Don't worry, Rory. We'll get this straightened out."

"Mom…. Thank you." Lorelai replied sincerely.

"Emalisa will not leave this house tomorrow…." Elisa began but was quickly cut off.

"Emalisa, will go where I say." Emily declared, ending the argument.

Lorelai held Rory at arm's length. "Why don't you go wait in the jeep, sweetie. I'll be out in a minute."

Rory nodded her head. She walked over to her grandmother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Grandma." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Rory." Emily smiled. "See you tomorrow." Rory turned and exited the room, giving a final glance to her mother.

Lorelai turned back to Elisa. "Elisa…. I feel incredibly sorry for you right now."

"Ha…." Elisa snarled.

"No. I do. I really do." Lorelai's voice was tranquil. "But you've reached a new level of revoltingness that I didn't even know existed. Anyone who would treat a child the way you do, is not much of a person. You're selfish, conceited, ignorant to your faults, and quite frankly I think you should check into meeting with a therapist. Nevertheless, I'm done with you." Lorelai stepped closer, so there her and Elisa were face to face. "I don't ever want to see you again. Ever. Understand?... We're through." Lorelai turned and marched out of the room.

"The nerve of that woman….."

"Hush, Elisa." Emily snapped. "That's enough drama for the night."


	12. You Don't Tempt The Tricky

Lorelai opened the door to the jeep and slowly eased herself into the driver's seat. Rory was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, staring down at her lap. Rory knew deep down in her heart, that Lorelai never would have had an abortion, but still the thought alone hurt more than Rory could say. Lorelai closed the jeep door. She sighed heavily and glanced over at Rory.

"I'm so sorry she said that…." Lorelai began. "You know it isn't true."

"Yeah. I know." Rory barely spoke above a whisper, her gaze still focused on her lap.

Lorelai reached over and lifted Rory's chin. "Hey…" Lorelai stared the girl in the eyes, "I never once considered it. Not even for a second."

"But, she did…" Rory replied looking away. "She wanted you to…."

"Elisa has many, many problems, Rory. Don't let someone her like her get to you. She's not worth it, sweetheart. I love you. Mom and Dad, love you. Christopher loves you. In fact, there is so much love, we came very close to naming you Lorelai Love Gilmore."

Rory smiled. "That actually sounds kind of cool." She laughed a little at the thought.

Lorelai smiled as well. "Well, we can have it legally changed if you'd like…"

"I'll think about it." Rory quickly discarded the hurt feelings, at least for the time being.

Lorelai started the jeep and drove out of the driveway.

The next morning, Emily had called and made plans with Lorelai to meet at the Mall at 10:00 am. Lorelai took the day off from work, so that she could devote herself to getting Rory's situation taking care of at the music store.

By 10:05, Emily Gilmore had already ignited a fire under the Disc Jockey manager.

"Mrs. Gilmore, please…." The manager begged. "If you'll just give me time to review my tapes."

"Well, if you had properly viewed the tapes the first time…." Emily snobbishly replied.

"Mom, just let him review the tapes." Lorelai reinforced.

Emalisa stood quietly beside Emily. She hadn't even looked in Rory's general direction the entire time. Rory didn't mind though, she'd be glad to be rid of Em.

The manager carefully looked through the tapes. Finally he replied, "Okay, here's the situation… From this angle of the camera it looks as if… uh…. what is your name again?" He asked looking at Rory.

"Rory."

"Right…. It looks as if Rory sneaked the CDs into her satchel."

Rory glanced at the television screen, he was talking about the part where Rory had dropped the CDs she was looking at on the floor and then bent down to pick them up. He was right, from _that_ camera angle, it looked as if Rory had slipped the CDs into her bag.

"From this angle…." He cut to another camera, "You can clearly see that she actually placed the CDs back on the shelf."

"Someone has made quite the mistake." Emily noted.

"Indeed." The manager agreed. "That would be the clerk that was on duty that day, Sam. He had to account for four missing CDs, and we mistakenly identified this as evidence."

"Have you reviewed all of the tapes from that day?" Lorelai asked.

"No." The manager honestly answer. "After seeing this part, we were convinced we had found the problem."

"Fast forward it a little." Lorelai instructed.

The manager pressed the fast forward button, then stopped when he saw a young girl reaching across the counter to scan CDs.

"That's Emalisa." Emily announced.

Em let out a long sigh. Lorelai glanced over at the girl. Em's eyes quickly darted in the other direction to avoid eye contact with Lorelai.

"I'm so sorry for the mix up." The manager apologized. "This has been a very careless mistake." He glanced over at Rory. "Can I make this up to you? How about a fifty dollar gift card?"

Rory wasn't interested in a gift card, but another thought came to mind. "Actually, I'd really just like for all this to end and be done with. If Em returns the CDs can we just call it even and let this whole thing go?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." The manager replied skeptically. "I'm supposed to press charges against a positively identified thief." He paused. "But, there has been a horrible mistake made on my part. Alright, if she returns the CDs, I won't inform the police, but she'll still be banned from the store."

"Marvelous." Emily interjected as she handed the man the CDs, from her purse. "I had no intention of letting her keep them."

The manager smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore. Once again I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, now that we've got this taken care of, there's a few things I'd like to pick up while I'm here." Emily glanced back at Emalisa. "Go sit in the car with the driver, Emalisa."

Em stared at her grandmother for several moments, as if the hatred was fuming so intensely she could burn a hole through Emily, using her vision alone.

"Now." Emily replied sternly. "Do not make me repeat myself." Em mumbled a couple of words under her breath and slowly turned and walked away. "Honestly, that girl…" Emily shook her head.

"Mom, thank you so much for everything." Lorelai began. "It was so nice… respectable of you to come out here today and help straighten out everything. It really means a lot of me and to Rory."

"I'm merely doing what is right." Emily replied. "Rory's good name will not be sullied, as long as I have a say in the matter."

"And you'll always have a say." Lorelai smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned about Emily Gilmore, it's that she always has a say."

"I suppose that's true." Emily smirked as a shimmer of pride streaked across her face. "Well, I'd better get my shopping done. I'll see you soon, Rory. Good bye, Lorelai.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Grandma."

Lorelai and Rory started walking out of the mall. "Wow, Grandma has really came down hard on Emalisa." Rory remarked as they were walking.

"I know." Lorelai agreed with the same amount of astonishment. "Making her go and sit in the car while she does her shopping…. Harsh. Deserving, but harsh."

"Do you think they're going to stay the rest of the two weeks?"

"I'm sure they will. Bailey can't just leave his client, and Elisa will convince Mom to not make them move into the pool house."

Rory and Lorelai stepped out into the parking lot. Lorelai searched through her purse for her keys. "Damn it…. I know they're in here." She began to dig deeper.

Rory noticed that her grandmother's car and the driver were sitting in the parking space where they should be, but Emalisa was not in the back seat. Rory then noticed that the paring space on the other side of Emily's car, the one where Lorelai and Rory had parked, was empty.

"Mom…"

"What?" Lorelai asked, a little frustrated over the fact she couldn't find her keys.

"The jeep is gone." Rory stopped immediately in her tracks.

Lorelai quickly gave Rory her complete attention. _"What?"_ Lorelai rushed over to the parking space. "Oh, my God…" She quickly pounded on the window of Emily's car. The driver slowly rolled the window down. "Hey, did you see someone take my car?"

The driver thought for a moment. "Well, the young girl…."

"Young girl?" Lorelai interjected.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore's granddaughter. She came out and got in, but I didn't think anything about it…" The driver quickly became nervous "I'm sorry, ma'am. Is something wrong?"

"She stole our jeep?" Rory asked, unable to fathom such a thing.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you stop her?" Lorelai harassed the driver.

"I'm sorry…. I – I didn't know.."

Suddenly, Lorelai grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello, I'd like to report a stolen vehicle. Yes, it's a 1998 Jeep Wrangler, Gold. License plate number 322 RS8. My name is Lorelai Gilmore." A short pause. "I do have a description of who stole it. Her name is Emalisa Harrison. She's seventeen. She has dark brown hair. She's around 5'5 or 5'6." Another short pause. "It was stolen about ten minutes ago." One final pause. "Alright. Yes. Yes. Thank you." Lorelai hung up her cell phone and threw it back into her purse.

"You called the police?" Rory asked. "Did you have to do that?"

Lorelai's anger was boiling. "There's a big difference between a CD and a vehicle, Rory." Lorelai started walking back inside the mall to find Emily. Rory took after Lorelai.

"But if they find her, they'll arrest her." Rory replied as she reached her mother's side.

Lorelai's eyes focused straight ahead. "Good." She replied unemotionally. Lorelai was clearly out of condolence for the Emalisa.


	13. Don't Cry For Me

"When will any of this stop? I'm beginning to regret ever inviting them to stay with us…" Emily continued her rant in the car, as Lorelai and Rory sat on each side of her. "I mean honestly, she stole your jeep!"

"Yeah, what'd like to know is how she took my keys without me noticing." Lorelai chimed in. "Almost have to admire her for that…"

"I suppose you truly don't know how luck you are, until you meet the devil child of someone else." Emily sighed. "To beat it all, Elisa is completely clueless to this entire catastrophe."

"_Devil child_?" Lorelai couldn't help but repeat the phrase.

"Well, she's certainly no saint." Emily remarked.

"No, no she's not… it's just… wow, I never would have expected that from you." Lorelai continued to be impressed with Emily's understanding and judgment of the situation. It was so unlike Emily to be on Lorelai's' side, that it nearly felt wrong, but yet it brought a lot of comfort to Lorelai to know her mother was beside her on something.

"What if she wrecks?" Emily asked, her voice raising again. "What if she hits another vehicle? This has gone completely too far! That child is headed straight to prison."

"Prison?" Rory, who had remained silent and allowed her mother and grandmother to rant, accidentally let the question come out. She had intended on staying completely quiet as long as possible, but the word "prison" caught her attention.

"I'm sure she means juvenile hall." Lorelai corrected.

"At seventeen?" Emily raised her eye brow. "She'll be eighteen in just a few weeks. She's far past juvenile hall. She'll be lucky if they'd let her off on probation. The shame… a Gilmore in prison. Oh, it disgusts me to imagine it."

At that moment, Lorelai realized how heavy the situation was. She hadn't considered the fact that Emalisa could be put in prison. That was a tiny thought that had escaped her mind as she dialed the police's headquarters to report her missing jeep. Lorelai knew that Emalisa would deserve every ounce of it, but Lorelai wasn't that kind of person. She'd never be responsible for a child being behind bars.

"Don't be silly, Mom." Lorelai finally replied. "She wont go to jail. I won't press charges."

"Lorelai, you've called the police…"

"Yes, I know, but we'll just explain that she's my crazy, screwed up kleptomaniac niece who took off in my car, and that it's all alright now, we don't want to press any charges. We just want to taker her back inside and strap her down to her bed so nothing like this happens again."

Emily gawked at Lorelai for several seconds, "You don't intend to tell the police all of that…"

"Of course not, Mom." Lorelai smiled. "I'll leave out the part that she's my niece. We don't want them to think any more of the Gilmore family belong in a psych ward."

Perhaps Emily had finally developed a strange sense of humor, or for once in her life understood Lorelai's. Or, maybe she wasn't joking at all when she replied, "You're right, we don't."

They pulled up into the Gilmore driveway. Rory couldn't help but wonder what Elisa's reaction would be. After the fight they had the night before, she was sure that Lorelai and Elisa would not be able to work through this together. Things were much worse now, Lorelai had proof that Emalisa was a thief, but Rory honestly expected Elisa to deny it anyway.

"Mom, I'm not so sure I should go in there…" Lorelai replied as she stepped out of the car and looked at the house. "I can't be help responsible for what happens if I step into that house."

"I understand." Emily replied as she swung her purse strap around her shoulder. "And you won't be."

"I won't be?" Lorelai asked puzzled.

"Held responsible." Emily clarified. "Now, let's go." Emily began walking up the driveway. A little confused, but still very impressed Lorelai and Rory followed after her.

As soon as the door open, Emily heard footsteps running towards them. Elisa darted out from the sitting room. She appeared very upset and her eyes were red and puffy from excessive crying.

"Elisa?" Emily asked, fearing that something horrible had happened. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Mother!" Elisa threw herself into Emily's arms. "Emalisa has ran away!"

Lorelai and Rory gently stepped into the foyer, softly closing the door behind them. Lorelai reached over and pulled Rory closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked. "Did you hear about the jeep?"

"Jeep?" Elisa asked obliviously.

"Emalisa stole Lorelai's jeep this morning." Emily explained simply.

Elisa looked back down at the letter she had in her hand. "I guess that's how she planned to get away…" her voice sounded broken and weak. It bared no resemblance to the voice she so often used.

Emily took the letter from Elisa's hand. She read it quickly. "She must have planned to steal the jeep all along…" Emily finally replied. She handed Lorelai the letter.

_Dear Elisa (mother), _

_I suppose I've always been a disappointment to you, it seems that I have been for many years, but what you may not know is that you are a disappointment to me as well. I'm not a child any longer and I've thought long and hard about what my life is to be if I stay here in this family. It is a not a pretty sight, therefore, I am leaving. I know you, mother, and I know you'll try to find me. You'll fail if you try. I'll be far from here by the time you even see this letter, and my tracks will be covered perfectly. I can take care of myself, and I plan to do just that. _

_Em. _

Lorelai folded the letter and handed it back to Elisa. Who was still sniffling and crying.

"The police know that my jeep is missing." Lorelai replied solemnly, trying not to send out any emotions. "I'm sure she'll be found soon."

"Am I that bad?" Elisa asked. She raised her head and stared at Lorelai. "Am I so bad, that everyone runs away from me?"

Lorelai gazed at the broken woman for several moments, and though she tried to deny it she felt pity for her sister. Lorelai could never forget all of the pain, however. The relationship between her and Elisa was soured many years ago, and it was best just left alone. Lorelai didn't want to even try answering the question, instead she opened the door.

"Are you leaving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. We'll just have your driver take us home." Lorelai replied.

"But your jeep…"

"I'm not worried about the jeep right now." Lorelai guided Rory out the door. "I'll talk to you soon, Mom." She closed the door behind her.

Later that night, Rory sat in her room and read through many of her old diaries. She had started writing them when she was seven, and continued to write till this very day. One thing she noticed in every entry was that she always made a reference back to her mother.

_April 23, 1994_

"_Today was exciting! We moved into our new house! It's big! Mommy says we will live here until we get really old and the house has lots and lots of cats… I wonder if we could have puppies also… puppies would be more fun!"_

_October 1, 1997 _

"_Jr. High is so boring! When are we actually going to learn something other than the founding of our town? Don't get me wrong, our town is great, in a storybookish, Cinderella kind of way, but what I think people in Stars Hollow don't understand, is that there is a world outside of Stars Hollow... _

_Mom got promoted to full time manager today. She's really proud of herself. She says she has to take a couple of business classes at the community college and then she can get a pay raise. After that, we're going to start saving up for a car. Mom said we could start a college fund too. I'm sure we won't need much, I know I can get a lot of scholarships for Harvard if I try really hard." _

_June 2, 1999_

"_Today has been so bad. Mom broke her leg! We've been at the hospital all day long, and hospitals make me so nauseous. There's just something about the horrible smell that is always lurking in the halls. I'm really glad that she's okay, but I know she's been in a lot of pain today. She never cried though. She's so much stronger than people know. I hope one day I can be as determined and strong as she is." _

Rory's reading was cut short when her door opened and Lorelai stepped in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Dean is on the phone." Lorelai handed Rory the phone.

"Thanks." Rory replied. Lorelai exited and closed the door.

"Hey, did you get everything straightened out?" Dean asked.

"Sort of…" Rory replied.

"What do you mean sort of?"

Rory took a deep breath and began to explain. After she finished explaining, Dean was left speechless.

"What is your mom gonna do?" He asked. "She can't afford to just go buy a new car…"

"I know." Rory replied. "She'll figure something out. She always does."

"If you need anything…"

"I know." Rory replied. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome." Dean replied, happy to oblige. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too." Rory hung up the phone. She closed her dairies and walked into the living room where Lorelai was gazing through old photo albums.

"I guess we've both been reminiscing tonight." Rory said as she sat down beside her mother.

"I think I've figured it out…" Lorelai said blankly.

"Figured what out?" Rory asked.

"Why Elisa despises me so much."

'Why?"

"I have everything she's ever wanted." Lorelai turned the photo album around so Rory could see. "Look at this, almost every day of your life has been captured on camera. Well, at least until you were nine. We kind of slacked off after that. The film as getting way to expensive. We had a small fortune in pictures. "

Rory turned through the album pages. "I bet Elisa and Em don't have an album like this…"

"I bet they don't either." Lorelai agreed.

"She's jealous." Rory concluded.

"And all this time I thought she just hated me because I didn't conform to their lifestyle..."

"Well…" Rory began. "You can't fix the relationship between her and Em, but you can fix the relationship between you and her."

"Maybe…" Lorelai whispered softly. "Then again… Elisa is a very bitter woman. It's always been so much easier to just keep her away."

"I think she's hurting pretty bad right now." Rory thought back to earlier that afternoon. "I don't think she wants to be the mean person that she's become…"

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed. "You're probably right." She stood from the couch and closed the album. "But no one forced her to be that way, Rory. She's done all of this to herself."

"But…"

"The best thing to do, is leave her alone. Let her and Bailey deal with this. Emalisa is their daughter and their responsibility. Not mine. I'm sorry that she's had such a miserable life, but that's her own fault." With that Lorelai ended the conversation.


	14. But Moving On

_**A/N: First off I want to apologize for not updating for so long. As you may or may not know, I am a college student and sometimes my schedule can get a little hectic, especially with my job added in as well. I've spent the last couple of weeks writing for a couple of contests here at my school, so my focus has drifted from my fanfiction, which is a shame because I truly love writing this story. It's one of my favorites. Anyway, I'll try not to let so much time pass between now and the next update; I know how annoying that can be. Please forgive me. **_

Several days passed, and there was no sign of Emalisa or Lorelai's jeep. Bailey, Richie, and Elisa left for Boston, assuming that may be where Em would run to, since she knew the city so well. Lorelai had struck a deal with Gypsy on a used a car. It wasn't much, an old 1995 Buick, but it ran well and Gypsy had practically given it to Lorelai. It would do fine until Lorelai could buy something better. Emily offered several times to buy Lorelai a new vehicle, but Lorelai insisted on taking care of it herself.

It was peaceful having Em and Elisa out of her life, but Lorelai still felt restless. She and Max had been having a few relationship issues ever since Emily and Elisa burst in on them a few weeks back. Max didn't understand what the big deal was, and Lorelai didn't have the energy, or the patience to try to explain. It quickly became tense between them, when Lorelai refused to let Max in on her family situation.

"Why can't we just talk about this?" Max asked for the third time. He laid his head back against the couch in frustration.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lorelai replied in a calm, but fake, tone.

"Obviously, there is." Max countered. "Why won't you let me in on your family life? What kind of relationship do we have if we cant' discuss each other's problems?"

"Max, when my sister and mother randomly showed up at my house, you witnessed a classic Gilmore feud. In fact, I'd say it was one of the best, right up there with the day they found out I was pregnant and right under the night that I ran away from home. If only we could have taken pictures to commemorate it…"

"Lorelai…"

"Look, I don't want you to see any more of that. _I_ don't want to see anymore of that. I don't want to talk about it… I don't want to discuss it."

"Your jeep was stolen… by your niece. You're driving an old beat up piece of crap…"

"Hey, that old beat up piece of crap is a good car. It's cheap on gas and the air conditioning works fantastic. Yes, there are a few rust spots, dents, scratches, and the back window doesn't roll up… or down… but it's a good car." Lorelai's humor turned slightly bitter towards the end.

"Why don't we go car shopping?" Max suggested. "I bet we could find another Jeep just like the one you had…"

"I don't want another jeep."

"Okay, we'll I'm sure we'll find something else you like…"

"Max!" Lorelai abruptly shouted. "Just stop." Max's eyes narrowed and he immediately hushed. "I know you're trying to help, but you're not helping. You're making it more difficult than it has to be."

"No, you're the one making it more difficult than it has to be." Max raised from the couch. "I don't know what it is about you, Lorelai, but you can't take one damn ounce of help from anyone. You try to take on everything in your life by yourself and you block out those who want to get closer to you… to help you."

"I'm not blocking you out." Lorelai defended as she stood from the couch as well.

"Yes, you are." Max rubbed his forehead. "A relationship is about trust… it's about working together and companionship…"

"I know that."

"You won't trust me… you won't let me work together with you… you won't let me be your companion…" Max sighed. "What am I, Lorelai?" His voice was weak and tired.

Lorelai's eyes softened. "You're Max… you're my boyfriend… you're…."

"Rory's teacher." Max interjected. Lorelai was silent. "I'm Rory's teacher… and I will be for the next two years. What will I be to you in two years?"

"I-I don't know…" Lorelai hung her head.

Max slowly shook his head. "Right…. Right." He spoke softly.

"Max, I…."

"No." Max held up his hand. "I don't need the excuses." He started walking towards the door.

"So, this is it… you're walking out?" Lorelai asked as she stood perfectly still.

Max turned back for a moment. "I was never in." he opened the door and disappeared. Lorelai fiercely fought back tears, as she collapsed back onto the couch. It wasn't worth it to cry… it just wasn't worth it.

Later that evening, Lorelai found she was desperately lonely. Rory had gone out with Dean, and was unaware of the break up between Lorelai and Max. If she had known, she would have stayed in with her mother. Lorelai decided to go for a walk, and maybe she'd get her head cleared about a few things. Within minutes she found herself walking by Luke's diner. She looked through the window and saw that it was completely empty. She decided to go inside.

The bell above the door rang and Luke's eyes lifted up. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Lorelai looked around the diner. "So, you finally decided to poison everyone and hide the bodies under the floorboards..."

Luke smiled. "Saturday evenings are usually pretty dull until about 8:00."

"Oh." Lorelai distantly replied. "Come to think of it, I'm never here before 8:00 on Saturday's either."

"So what's the special reason for showing up before 8:00 tonight?" Luke asked, he wasn't really concerned, but he felt obligated to ask.

"I wouldn't call it a "special" reason." Lorelai took a seat at the counter.

"What would you call it?"

"Expected… I suppose."

Luke poured her a cup of coffee and slid it down the counter.

"What was expected?" He leaned across the counter, showing more interest.

Lorelai slightly turned her head. "Max and I broke up."

Luke's breathing stopped for a moment, and then he realized he had to reply before he looked suspicious. "Oh… tonight?"

"A few hours ago." Lorelai clarified. "Rory went out with Dean and I couldn't take sitting in the house any longer, so I came for a walk. And well… your diner looked really empty so…." Lorelai fell silent.

"Hey, don't let it get ya down. I mean, Max is the one missing out…."

"Really?" Lorelai glanced up at Luke.

"Really… Anyone who would pass up the chance to be with you and Rory, deserves to miss out."

"That's just it… I never let him have the chance." Lorelai sighed. "He was right. I blocked him out."

"Well…" Luke paused. "Maybe he just wasn't the right one."

"Maybe… It's getting a little late in the game for me to be picky though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke scooted closer.

"I'm just saying… I'm a little past my prime… Rory will be in college soon and …"

Luke held up his hand. "Stop. Don't finish that sentence. You are not passed your prime. You have many years of prime climbing to go."

Lorelai smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so." Luke smiled. "Here, have a donut."

"Are you being nice to me because me and Max broke up?" Lorelai asked before taking a bite of the donut.

"A little." Luke replied casually.

"Thanks." She smirked and stuck the donut in her mouth.


	15. Oh Those Summer Nights

Summer had reached its midpoint. The pool was running every day, and Lorelai had reached her closer with Max. Things were starting to look up for both of the Gilmore Girls. Lorelai had worked a few extra weekends at the inn and managed to make a down payment on a used jeep, that bared a damn good resemblance to the one Emalisa had taken off in.

Dean and Rory were spending most of their afternoons at the pool and Lorelai had found herself stopping by Luke's more often. It had became more a refuge for her than a diner. It was a place she felt safe in. It was place where she felt welcomed and unreachable from the outside world.

Luke enjoyed having the extra company as well. He found himself checking his watch several times if Lorelai was late for her evening coffee and cheeseburger. Every time she walked through his diner door, and the bell above would ring, it was the sweetest sound he had heard all day, and though he never shared his emotions, Luke felt himself changing. Lorelai was tenderly chipping away at the rough, dull exterior of Luke and inching closer and closer to his heart. At 4:25 pm, Lorelai stepped through the door, and the bell rang, she was five minutes early today.

"Hey." Luke greeted as always. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee. It'll be up in a second."

"Great." Lorelai smiled as she took her usual seat at the counter. She tossed her purse down beside her. "It's so hot today." She slightly groaned.

"Yeah, it's amazing how you still drink coffee in such warm weather." Luke noted.

"Coffee knows no temperature boundaries." Lorelai took the fresh cup that Luke handed her. "What about you, you stay locked up in this diner all day."

"I have AC. Besides, I have to run the diner every day, it's my job."

"Ever heard of summer nights?"

"Was that a movie?" Luke teased.

"Have you even been over to the pool?"

"No." Luke shook his head. "There's something about seeing Taylor in a bathing suit that just down right disgusts me."

Lorelai snickered. "I can agree with that." She paused. "You should go swimming sometime. It can actually be very relaxing…"

"Relaxing? With all those kids running around and screaming? People randomly jumping and shoving each other into the water… Taylor on that damn megaphone shouting out rules and warnings… Are you sure you understand the definition of relaxing?"

"Okay, see, this is were the whole summer nights thing comes back into play." Lorelai replied. "If you went night swimming, there'd be no kids, no jumping and shoving, and no Taylor."

"The pool closes at 7:00 pm."

"I bet I could talk Miss Patty into giving us the key for one night." Lorelai raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Miss Patty has keys to the pool?" Luke's interest level sky rocketed at the mentioning of the word "us".

"Yeah, Taylor has copies made of publicly funded places in town and he always gives one copy to Miss Patty."

"When did you figure this out?"

Lorelai smirked. "When Taylor opened the mini theater back in '99. Rory and I have been watching free movies there every 4th Wednesday of the month since. We do a lot of yard work in the fall for Miss Patty and it's a way of repaying us."

Luke stood shocked. "Wow, I had no idea."

"Of course, we're not supposed to tell anyone. So, forget I told you."

"Right. Forgotten."

"So, what do you say? Want me to see if I can trade in my monthly movie for a nightly swim?" Lorelai took a sip of her coffee.

Trying not to appear to desperate Luke heaved a sigh. "Yeah, sure, I guess so… I mean, swimming is really good exercise and I haven't been in a few years, so… Yeah." His voice faded out towards the end of his sentence.

"Good. I'll go talk to her now." Lorelai replied as she stood from her barstool and headed out the door.

Later that evening, Lorelai and Luke sneaked into the pool, and made sure that no one had seen them. Miss Patty had made Lorelai swear that she wouldn't tell a soul, not even Rory. Lorelai easily promised, and took the key from Miss Patty.

"I feel like I'm in high school." Lorelai laughed in a high whisper as they ducked through the pool's entrance.

"You used to sneak into pools when you were in high school?" Luke asked amused.

"Are you kidding? I'd sneak into anything when I was a teenager. One time me and Sandra Thompson sneaked into old abandon hotel."

"Why would you do that?"

"We were dared." Lorelai replied. "Some kids from school thought it was haunted."

Luke smiled. "You rebel."

Lorelai removed her t-shirt and shorts, and Luke removed his shirt and they both dove into the water.

"Wow, the water feels great." Luke replied when he came up for air.

"You can thank me later." Lorelai replied as she floated by.

"How much free coffee is this going to cost me?" Luke asked, floating after her.

"I don't even remember the last time you charged me for coffee."

Luke thought for a moment. "Me either."

"So, I guess this my way of saying thank you for all the free coffee." Lorelai concluded.

"You don't have to thank me."

Lorelai stopped and Luke came up beside her. They stared at each other for several moments. Lorelai's eyes were so bright in the moonlight that it was incredible. Luke could gaze into them and feel as if he was looking down into her soul. Luke slowly inched his head closer to Lorelai's. She too moved forward and they embraced in their very first kiss. Lorelai was the first to pull away.

"Wow…" she mumbled. Then in a clearer voice. "That's better than I had imagined."

"You've imagined kissing me?" Luke asked, with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Have you ever imagined kissing me?" Lorelai returned.

"Only every other second." Luke smiled as he went in for another kiss.

Their kissing began to intensify and certainly things would have went much farther, but just as they had made their way closer to the shallow end of the pool, a very angry and very annoyed voice came from the outside of the fence.

"Lorelai!" Taylor screeched. "How did you get in there! Did you climb this fence?" Taylor rushed around to the pool entrance, it was then that he noticed Luke was in the pool as well. "Luke?"

Luke quickly pulled himself out of the pool. "Taylor, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I think that should be my question." Taylor returned. "I should call the police."

"The police?" Lorelai lifted herself out of the pool as well. "Come on, Taylor, we were just swimming."

"If you want to swim, young lady, I suggest you do it during the pool's open hours." Taylor folded his arms. "How did you get in here?"

"We climbed the fence." Luke replied.

Taylor's lip stiffened. "Well, I'd expect such behavior from teenagers, but honestly, two grown adults."

"We just wanted to avoid the crowd." Luke added.

"It wont happen again, Taylor." Lorelai replied as she wrapped a towel around herself. "Scouts honor."

"See that it doesn't!" Taylor escorted Luke and Lorelai out the pool entrance. "Wait a second, this gate is unlocked."

"Oh, it is? We could have just walked right in then, instead of climbing the fence." Lorelai remarked.

"Yeah, we'll have to check for that next time." Luke added.

Taylor opened his mouth to reply, but Lorelai and Luke had already taken off down the street.

"Wow, now I do feel like I'm in high school." Lorelai laughed.

"You're not worried about Taylor telling everyone he saw us together?" Luke asked.

"No." Lorelai simply answered. "Besides, he'd chew glass before he'd tell anyone that they could get into the pool by climbing the fence."

"True." Luke agreed. They continued to walk until they reached Lorelai's house. They stopped at the back porch. "This was… this was good." Luke smiled.

"Yes, it was."

"We should do it again." Luke added. "Not the sneaking into the pool part, but the you and I together part."

"I'd like that." Lorelai smiled. "Although, the sneaking into the pool part… really great."

"Well, maybe we'll try sneaking into Taylor's market next time."

"Oh, and we could rearrange all his items on the shelves." Lorelai laughed.

"He'd close the market down for a week just to recognize." Luke added.

"Maybe we should save that for April Fool's day." Lorelai suggested.

"We'll keep it in mind. I'll see ya tomorrow." Luke threw up his hand to say goodbye.

"Bye." Lorelai watched as Luke walked off down the street. She couldn't help but smile. A crazy evening like this was exactly what she needed. Everything had fallen so nicely into place, nothing could possibly screw it up now. This was exactly where she was meant to be and where she wanted to be as well. She turned and started up the porch steps when she could no longer see Luke. As she reached the back door, she heard the sound of squealing tires coming up the back street.

Lorelai stepped back down into her yard, and saw headlights coming towards her. As the lights came closer, she realized it was a red jeep. The jeep slowed down, and then stopped a few hundred feet away from Lorelai. A young girl jumped out of the jeep and came running towards Lorelai.

"Hey!" The girl shouted. "Are you Lorelai?"

"Can I help you?" Lorelai asked, a little afraid of what the girl may want.

"I'm Tiffany." The girl replied breathlessly as she came closer. "Are you Lorelai?"

"Yes." Lorelai replied quickly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Lexi sent me to get you." The girl spat.

"Who?"

"Lexi…. Emalisa." She followed up.

"What?" Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. She looked back at the red jeep. "Is that _my_ jeep?"

"I have no idea.' The girl answered. "Look, Lexi is in trouble and she told me find you… she said you'd help her."

Lorelai stared at the girl for several seconds. "What kind of trouble."

"I can't say." The girl replied. Lorelai could feel the terror in her voice. "Is it okay if she comes here?"

"I don't understand… Where is she now?"

"She's hiding."

"Hiding? Why?" Lorelai was quickly becoming annoyed.

"I told you. I can't say. You just have to answer me. Can she come here?"

"Look, if you don't tell me what's going on…." Lorelai's voice hardened.

"She's in danger." The girl caved. "She's in a lot of danger. I can't explain the rest. Just believe me. She needs you."

"Alright… Bring her here." Lorelai replied.

The girl sighed with relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll bring her back soon." The girl rushed back off towards the jeep and left just as wildly as she had arrived.


	16. Let Me Go Home

It was more than three hours before Lorelai spotted the red jeep arriving close to her house again. Lorelai explained what had happened to Rory, and she had kept a close eye out as well from her bedroom window.

"They're here!" Lorelai called through the house. "They're coming around the back."

Rory rushed out of her room and towards the kitchen where Lorelai had been watching out the window. They both opened the back door and walked outside on the porch. A small figure stepped out of the jeep and headed towards the house. Lorelai was almost certain it was Emalisa. As soon as Em reached the porch steps, the jeep took off back down the street.

"Em?" Rory asked.

Em came closer and wrapped her arms around Rory. This caught Lorelai and Rory both off guard.

"Emalisa, is something wrong?" Lorelai asked.

Em continued to embrace Rory. "I'm so sorry for everything…" Em mumbled. "Everything, Rory."

"It's okay." Rory replied softly. She glanced over Em's shoulder at Lorelai who was just as confused as she was. "Why don't we go inside?" Rory suggested as she lead Em into the kitchen.

Neither Rory nor Lorelai had been able to see out on the dim lighted porch, but once inside to the bright lights of the kitchen, they both immediately noticed that Em's face was cut and bruised. Rory helped Em over to a chair and Lorelai wetted a wash cloth in the sink. She came over and began to clean the girl's face.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, suddenly feeling frightened for the girl.

Emalisa's eyes filled with tears as she began to speak, "I'm in a lot of trouble, Lorelai." She barely said above a whisper. "So much trouble…."

"What kind of trouble?"

"It's bad." Em sniffled. "Real bad." A few tears streamed down the girl's face, but Lorelai wiped them away with the wash cloth.

"Tell me." Lorelai demanded, though her voice was soft.

"When I left here last time… with your jeep…" Em paused. "I'd planned on meeting up with an old boyfriend who had moved to New York." Em's voice slowly became stronger and clearer. "I figured I'd stay with him a while, until I got things figured out. I didn't know it at the time, but he was involved in a lot of drug deals." Em paused again, expecting a horrible reaction from Lorelai and Rory. She didn't receive one however; neither of the Gilmore's appeared surprised. She continued on with her story, "After I found out he was a drug dealer, I told him I didn't want to get involved, and that I just wanted a place to stay for a while. He said that fine and that he didn't expect me to get involved. We got along really well for the first two weeks; it felt like we'd never even broken up…." Em's eyes filled with tears a second time…" But then one of his drug deals went bad… and someone pulled a gun on him." Now Lorelai and Rory were both showing signs of astonishment. They hung on Em's every word. "Clive had a gun too… so he pulled his out and shot the guy … he thought it was self defense…. He thought the other guy would kill him first." Em's voice began to reach a higher tone. "He's been running from the police and from thugs and from other drug dealers… he's forced me to run with him, but last night I saw a sign that said "New Haven" and realized we had came to Connecticut. That's when I sent Tiffany out to find you."

"The red jeep Tiffany was driving, is that… ?"

"Yes." Em answered before Lorelai could finish the question. "We had it painted red and we changed the license plate too. I'm so sorry for stealing it, but it was the only way I could think of to get away…"

"Who is Tiffany?" Rory asked.

"Tiffany is another one of Clive's ex-girlfriends. She's been helping him sell drugs for the past six months. She's only doing it because she has a baby to take care of… she's really a good person." Em defended.

"Did Clive do this to you?" Lorelai asked as she touched the side of Em's face.

Em hung her head and closed her eyes, then gently nodded. "If I had stayed much longer, he would have killed me… I know he would have. He's so violent. I'm afraid he's going to come looking for me when he realizes I've sneaked away." She looked back up at Lorelai. "Please, help me… Please." She begged. "I'm so scared…"

"We'll help you." Rory replied quickly and sympathetically. "We'll call the police and …"

"No!" Em roared. "You can't call the police! They'll arrest me!"

Lorelai walked over and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to Em. "Why would they arrest you, Emalisa?" She asked simply.

"They'll say I was dealing drugs… they'll get me on some kind of assisting charge." Em's shaking hand took the bottle of water.

"Sweetheart, I think you're the victim here… I'm sure if you explain everything to the cops…"

"Don't you get it?" Em interrupted. "I stole your jeep… I had a fake license made… I've been involved with a man who deals drugs, and then murdered someone!" Em finally burst into a full grown weep. "In six weeks, I managed to completely screw up my life! I'm just what my mother said I am… An incompetent child!"

Clearly Emalisa was much too emotional to be reasoned with. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a hot shower." Lorelai suggested. "I can put a frozen pizza in the oven for you to eat when you get done. I'm sure Rory has some clothes you can put on."

Em seemed to like that idea. The mention of a hot shower, food, and clean clothes sounded wonderful.

"Rory, show Emalisa where the towels are, and lend her some clothes."

"Sure." Rory smiled a little, hoping to provide some reassurance to Emalisa. The two girls exited the kitchen.

Lorelai realized she had quite the situation on her hands. Em was probably in more trouble than she had explained and was probably leaving out some important details in her story. It bothered Lorelai that she didn't fully believe the girl, but she couldn't help but distrust her after all she had already put them through.

After Em had a shower and ate, they'd have to leave the house. It wasn't safe to be there for the time being. If Clive was as violent as Emalisa described, he'd convince Tiffany to give him the address or beat it out of her one. Either way, he'd get it. Lorelai wasn't sure where they'd go, but they couldn't stay home. She racked her brain for several seconds, and then one name came to mind. Luke.


	17. Honesty In The Form Of Words

"You're sure it's okay for us to stay here?" Lorelai asked again.

"For the third time, yes." Luke laughed. He helped Lorelai bring in the suitcases they had brought along with them.

"And you understand that you can't tell anyone that Emalisa is here?"

"You made that clear." Luke replied.

"We may be here for a few days…."

"Lorelai." Luke held up his hand and stopped her from completing her sentence. "It's fine. I'd rather have you here than at your home or somewhere else. You'll be safe here. Emalisa will be safe here. I'll make sure of it."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. She knew Luke would be so complying, and she knew he'd gladly play the protector of the girls, but still, just seeing him in action was amazing. He had such a charming side that he rarely showed to people, and for Lorelai to get a glimpse of it made her feel special and privileged.

"I tell ya, if I happen to see the bastard that did that to your niece…." Luke trailed off when he saw Rory and Emalisa coming into the apartment.

Em had been very quiet all night. She didn't eat much of the pizza Lorelai had made, not because it tasted bad or anything like that, it was just that her appetite was little. She actually felt sick to her stomach, and the thought of throwing up had crossed her mind a couple of times during the jeep ride to Luke's.

Rory had discovered that she no longer held a grudge against Emalisa. She had forgotten all about the stealing and the lying. Instead, she was feeling pity for the girl and was going out of her way to make sure Em had anything she needed. Lorelai's exterior had softened a little as well. She began to see Emalisa as a broken seventeen year old who badly needed the guidance of a mother figure, and no longer as the bratty thief that stole her jeep six weeks before. Both Gilmores couldn't deny they had huge and warm hearts, especially after seeing the condition Em was in.

Luke gladly slept on the couch that night and gave his bed to Emalisa and Rory. Lorelai had made herself very comfy on a fold out bed that Luke had for Jess, but since Luke had sent Jess away, it was merely collecting dust in a closet. Luke fell asleep quickly, since he was used to rising early of the mornings to open the diner. Lorelai dozed off and on. Emalisa on the other hand couldn't even bring herself to close her eyes.

She felt that at any moment Clive would appear from no where in the dark and attack her. Even though she was surrounded by three other people; people who would protect her. She still felt unsafe. She rose from her side of the bed and read the bright green numbers of the alarm clock "2:39." She mumbled. "Great."

Lorelai, who was typically a heavy sleeper, but not so that night, heard Em raise from the bed and go to the restroom. At first, Lorelai thought nothing about it, but after several minutes, and Em had not returned, Lorelai decided to check on her.

She walked over and gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Emalisa?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Em gently cracked the door open enough for Lorelai to take it as an invitation. Lorelai opened the door wider and beheld the girl sitting in the floor, her knees pressed up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Emalisa, sweetie, what are you doing in here?" Lorelai asked as she bent down beside her niece.

Em looked up at Lorelai. She was suddenly reminded of how envious she was of Rory. She didn't understand why her mother couldn't have been more like, Lorelai. Why did she have to be the one to get stuck with the bitch?

"Please stop calling me that." Em said faintly. "I hate that name."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, it is a pretty bad name." She sat down beside the girl. "You go by Lexi with everyone else?"

"Pretty much." Em replied. She quickly flashed a smirk. "Rory calls me Em."

"Which do you prefer?"

Em thought for a moment. "Before this summer, I would have said Lexi., but now I don't think Lexi is who I need to be."

"Lexi has a lot of problems right now, doesn't she?" Lorelai played along.

"More than she can count." Em remarked. Her voice began to get heavy, and Lorelai could sense a wave of emotions was about to overtake the girl. "It's 3:00 am… I'm so tired… I want to go sleep…. But I'm afraid to close my eyes." Em tried to hold back her tears, but they eventually streamed down her cheeks. "I know he'll come for me. I know too much about him, he'll want to make sure I keep my mouth shut."

"Well, he's not going to find you." Lorelai simply replied. "You're safe here. Luke won't let anything happen to you. _I _won't let anything happen to you." Lorelai reached over and took Emalisa's hand. "But you already know that. That's why you came to me."

Em slightly nodded. "You're an incredible person, Lorelai. Rory is so lucky to have you as a mother." Em paused. "My mom hates me…."

"No, no she doesn't." Lorelai gently rubbed the girl's hand. "Elisa loves you very much. She was devastated when you ran away and left her that letter."

"I'm sure she was just upset over the fact that she looked like an unfit mother." Em sniffled and wiped at her nose. "Sometimes, I think I only do things just to spite her. Things that I know are wrong…. Things that I don't really have the desire to do, but I know they'll really get under her skin if I do them,."

"You know, kid, like it or not, you and I are a lot alike." Lorelai concluded. "Only, I didn't have the coolest aunt in the world to help me out when I was your age." She gracefully tacked on.

Em giggled a little. It was the first time she had laughed in days. "Thank you for not calling the police or my mom."

"You're welcome. Until everything kind of winds down, I think we should all lay low."

Em's subtle crying had ceased. "I wasn't completely honest with you earlier." Em began.

Lorelai had suspected as much. "About what?" She asked.

"About Clive." Em clarified. "There's something else…" Em stared blankly at the cool bathroom floor tiles. "He raped me." She said it so simply and clearly it was like she had rehearsed it over and over. It had lost of its emotion by the time it came out of her mouth.

Lorelai found herself gasping for her next breath. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Em glanced up at her. "You're surprised?"

Lorelai swallowed heavily. "Sweetheart, we have to take you to the hospital." She reached for Em's other hand to pull her up from the bathroom floor, but Em refused.

"No. We can't. They'll ask questions…"

"Then we'll answer them." Lorelai pulled the girl to her feet. "Em, look at me. This is serious. You have to go to the hospital."

Em's breathing increased and her eyes filled with tears again. "I know this is serious!" she hissed. "Why do you think I'm awake at 3:00 am? Why do you think my face is bruised and cut? Why do you think I'm holed up in a bathroom afraid that he'll burst through the dark at any moment to get me?!" Em collapsed into Lorelai's arms and began to sob. "You promised you would help me."

"I am going to help you." Lorelai soothed as she held the girl. "I'm going to take you to the hospital." She opened the bathroom door and practically carried Em over to the bed. "Get dressed." She replied in a high whisper. "I'll get your shoes."

As Lorelai walked over to the door, Luke jumped up from the couch. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he went to turn on a lamp.

"No, don't." Lorelai whispered.

He didn't turn on the lamp, instead he waited for an explanation.

"Luke, I have to take Emalisa to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?" Luke was clearly alarmed as he stood from the couch and walked over to Lorelai.

"I can't tell you, right now. Just trust me. When Rory wakes up, tell her we've gone to the hospital, but not to worry."

Luke looked back at Em who was sitting on the bed. Even in the darkness, he could see her shoulders gently moving up and down as she wept. He had a pretty good idea what she was crying over, but he'd wait for Lorelai to tell him about it later.

"I'll help you take her down stairs." He offered. Before Lorelai could object he had already walked over to the girl and attempted to lift her from the bed. Em shoved him off immediately. Luke stepped back, and stared at the girl.

"It's okay, Luke. I've got this." Lorelai motioned Luke back towards the couch. She gently came over and helped Emalisa up from the bed. She guided her out the apartment and down the stairs. A few minutes later, Luke heard the sound of Lorelai's jeep starting and driving off down the street.


	18. Pancakes!

The ride home from the hospital was eerily quiet. Em stared out the window at the early morning sky. It was a pale orange and blue, and under any other circumstances, it would have been a very peaceful and soothing moment.

"Sweetie, I think we should call your mom in a couple of days."

Em looked over at Lorelai. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Well, she needs to know you're okay." Lorelai continued. "And if something happens, and the test results come back positive, then she'll need to know about that too."

"She doesn't need to know anything." Em spat. "I'll be 18 in just a few days. I'll be an adult. I don't have to answer to her any longer."

"You don't have to answer to her, Em. Just let her know you're okay."

"I'm not going back!" Em burst.

"You don't have to." Lorelai quickly replied. "You can stay with us as long as you need to. Until you get things together on your own."

Em fell silent. She was surprised that Lorelai would extend so much help towards her. It was one thing to help Em out for a few days, but to offer her a place to stay and a chance to rebuild her life, that was a gift that she never expected.

"You'd let me stay with you?" Em asked.

"Yes."

"After everything? After everything I've told you? After everything I've done?"

"Are you truly sorry for everything, Em?" Lorelai asked.

Em's voice was completely sincere when she replied, "Yes… Yes, I am. I really am."

"Then I forgive you and I know Rory does too." Lore smiled. "Besides, we're family and family sticks together."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the diner. The morning crowd was in full swing, but the girls quickly dashed up the stairs. Luckily, Lorelai didn't know many of the morning crowd people, so there wasn't much of a threat of someone seeing her and questioning the presence of the young girl with her. Luke followed the girls up the stairs as soon as he finished up his last order.

Rory hadn't awoken yet. Em gently crawled back in the bed beside her, she was more than ready for sleep, and with a new found sense of safety, she could actually close her eyes now. Lorelai was about to lay down as well, when Luke popped through the apartment door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lorelai repeated softly. She and Luke stepped outside into the hallway. "Has Rory been awake?"

"No." Luke answered. "How's everything with Emalisa?"

Lorelai sighed, "Well, the good news is, she's not pregnant. As far as any diseases go, we don't know yet. We'll have to wait for the test results to come back."

"Wait a second, you're talking like she was raped…"

Lorelai realized she hadn't explained the situation to Luke the night before. Being sleep deprived didn't make Lorelai the most coherent and functional person. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to yell you." Lorelai put her hand to her head. "Clive… he… well.. what you said."

Luke's face turned pale. "How can you be so calm about this?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't at first." Lore remarked, a bit offended. "But I've been with her at the hospital since 3:30 this morning, and it's kind of had time to sink in and become reality. I mean, I'm not excusing what happened to her, but over reacting is exactly what Em doesn't need right now. She needs someone to be stable and strong. Someone she can lean on and trust in."

"Yeah, speaking of which, where the hell are her parents?" Luke asked. "Talk about dropping the ball."

"They didn't drop the ball, Luke. Em rebelled. She ran away from home. Yes, Elisa smothered the poor girl, and it's really no wonder why Em acted the way she did, but it's not Elisa or Baily's fault that Em was raped."

"I know that. But they should be here. They should be taking care of her. They should be the strong and stable people for her lean on. I'm no parent, but even I understand that obligations of having a child."

"She doesn't want them here." Lorelai simply answered. She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier as each second passed. She was in no condition to have this conversation with Luke. She needed sleep. "Look, I'm going to take care of this. If it becomes too much for you, then I understand. We'll leave. I don't expect you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm here for whatever you need." Luke took Lorelai's hand. "If her real parents can't be here, then we'll have to do all we can to make sure she gets through this."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you, Luke. Thank you for understanding." Lorelai hugged him for just a brief second, then opened the door to the apartment. The roll out bed was calling her name.

Later that morning, Rory awoke. She was surprised to see Em and Lorelai both in a deep sleep. She figured one of them would have been up by now. She stretched her arms and then decided to see if Luke had anything suitable for breakfast in his tiny kitchen. The clock on the wall showed 10:21. Rory usually didn't sleep past 9:00, even in the summer, she liked to keep herself on a decent sleeping schedule so that she didn't get thrown off for when school started again.

Realizing there was nothing in the kitchen, Rory changed from her bed clothes and headed down into the diner. If she couldn't find food in Luke's kitchen, she'd surely find it downstairs. The diner had reached a slow period. It would pick up again soon when the Lunch crowd started coming in around 11:30. Rory saw two old men sipping coffee at a window table, and one younger looking man chomping down pancakes. There was no Luke to be seen.

Though she knew it was off limits, Rory stepped behind the counter. She stuck her head through the window in the wall and saw Caesar preparing the lunch menu.

"Hey, Caesar. Is Luke around?" Rory asked.

"He had to go over to the market." Caesar replied. "We ran out of salt."

"Wow, completely out of salt?" Rory asked amused.

"Yeah, it's sort of my fault. I forgot to put it on the shipment list last month, and the month before that…. And the month before that." Caesar paused for a moment. "Hmm… I guess it's entirely my fault."

"Aw, well don't feel bad. I'm sure you'll remember to put it on this month's order shipment."

"This month's?" Caesar quickly dropped the lunch menus and ran to the back to find the shipment list.

Rory couldn't help but laugh. It was a thousand wonders why Luke hadn't fired Caesar, by now. Though Rory thought it was because he fixed the best scrambled eggs and pancakes in all of Stars Hollow. And they just happened to be two of Luke's most ordered items. If he ever let Caesar go, business would decline for sure.

"Excuse me." A voice asked, breaking Rory away from her day dreaming.

She turned around to see the young man who had been eating pancakes earlier. "Hi, do you work here?"

"What?" Rory asked completely unaware of the fact she was still standing behind the counter. Realizing why he had asked the question she quickly replied. "Oh, no." She walked around to the other side of the counter. "I was just chatting with Caesar." She nodded her head back towards the kitchen.

"Oh." The young man replied. "Well, I was going to compliment you on these wonderful pancakes, but I guess I'll have to find something else to compliment you on now." He smiled.

Rory blushed. "Actually, you should complimenting Caesar."

"I'll pass." He smirked. "I'm Orin."

"Orin? That's a unique name. It sounds…. Unique." She ended awkwardly. After several moments of silence, "I'm Rory."

"Unique as well." Orin replied.

"Well, Lorelai, technically. But I go by, Rory."

"You come here often, Rory?"

"Yeah, pretty much every day."

"Do you come for the pancakes?" Orin asked charmingly.

Rory laughed. "Sometimes, yes. You should try the scrambled eggs, too."

"I'll have to remember that. Next time I'm here, I'll be sure to try them."

"Are you new in town?" Rory asked, realizing she never recalled seeing the boy before.

"Sort of. I'm not from here." Orin explained. "I'm just kind of stopping by. But I'll be here for a few days. We should have pancakes and scrambled eggs together, some time."

Rory would have found it much easier to refuse Orin's offer if he were ugly or if he wasn't charming, but he was actually very handsome and very charismatic. Dean crossed her mind for a quick second, but then she quickly erased the thought when she reminded herself that this boy would only be in town for a few days and that there was no harm in just eating breakfast foods with someone of the opposite sex.

"Sure. I'll bring a menu." Rory finally answered.

"How's tomorrow morning?" Orin inquired. "Around 10:00?"

"10:00 sounds…."

Before Rory could finish, Luke has came back from Dose's and was right behind Orin.

"Hey, Rory, what are you doing talking to this guy?" Luke asked.

"Oh, ummm… This is Orin." Rory replied.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Orin Walker, Sir." Orin extended his hand. "I was just telling your lovely daughter here how delicious the pancakes are."

"Oh, he's not, my dad." Rory quickly replied. "This is Luke… He owns the diner."

Orin smiled and put his hand down to his side, for Luke never accepted his handshake. "Well, you have a great little place here."

Luke glanced at Orin for only a second and then back to Rory. "Rory, you should go upstairs."

"Actually, I was hungry… I was kind of hoping…"

"Go upstairs, I'll bring you some breakfast up in a few minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry… Are you two like, together or something?" Orin asked, noticing the strangeness of the conversation.

"Are you finished with your pancakes?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Orin answered.

"Have you paid for your pancakes?"

"I was about to." Orin reached into his pocket and pulled out a five.

Luke snatched the five dollars out of Orin's hand. "Great, thanks. You'll be leaving now." Luke ended.

"Pancakes are great, service is pitiful." Orin remarked. He glanced back at Rory, "Scenery sure is beautiful though." He winked. "Bye, Rory." He turned and exited the diner.

"What's the matter with you?" Luke asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Rory returned.

"Me? I'm not the one talking to strangers. Not to mention, you have a boyfriend."

"It wasn't like that!" Rory defended. "He was telling me how delicious the pancakes were and he's in town for a few days and just wanted me to have…. Oh, God, what's the matter with me?" Rory slumped onto a barstool.

"Look, until things work out with your cousin, you need to be extra careful about who you talk to. And don't give out any information about anything."

"I know. I just… He… You.." Rory stammered. She sighed. "Just send some of your delicious pancakes up to the apartment when you get a chance." Rory trudged back up the staircase.


	19. Baby Blues

(Later that day)

"Unbelievable." Lorelai replied after hearing about Orin and his invitation. "Rory, how could you be so… so… naïve?"

Rory appeared hurt by her mother's choice of words, "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Em, who had been listening quietly, spoke up, "Clive doesn't have a friend named Orin." It wasn't much of a defense, but she didn't want Luke and Lorelai coming down too hard on Rory.

"That you know of…." Lorelai replied. "Orin may not even be his real name."

"Besides, that's not the point,…" Luke added.

Lorelai shook her head, "Exactly. Rory has to realize that at least for now, she has to be extra careful about who she talks to and, why are you planning breakfast dates with other guys anyway, Rory? You have a boyfriend…."

"That's what I said." Luke stated boastfully, as if he had been trying to prove a point all day long.

Rory and Lorelai both glanced a Luke for quick moment, then their focus fell back on each other.

"He was just so charming and nice…. I didn't see any harm in him. He brainwashed me…. In less than five minutes, he brainwashed me…." Rory sighed. "Em, I'm so sorry. I really screwed up…."

"It's okay, Ror. I think we're safe." Em attempted to smile, but it was unnoticeable.

"I'm not letting that guy into my diner again," Luke commented. "Even if he is just some guy that wanted to have breakfast with Rory."

"Can you do that? Refuse to serve him? Legally, I mean." Lorelai asked.

"I don't care if it's "legal" or not…. He's not getting back into _my _diner."

"Promise me you'll be more careful from now on." Lorelai spoke to Rory.

"Hey, my mouth is sealed shut on unless I'm speaking to one of you three…. Or Lane, but I'll be very careful about what I say to her… And Grandma…. And Grandpa…. And Dean." A long pause. "And Sookie."

"Just don't mention Em at all, okay." Lorelai suggested.

"Right." Rory smiled.

Lorelai's cell phone began ringing. She hurried over to her purse and answered it. Luke, Em, and Rory sat quietly and listened.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Lydia Johnson from Hartford Medical. I have test results for Emalisa A. Harrison."

"Yes, that's my niece." Lorelai replied. She was initially shocked at how fast the disease results had came in. "Um…. Wow, that was fast. I thought these things took several days to complete."

"Oh, no." The nurse laughed. "We always know within just a few hours if someone is pregnant or not."

"Pregnant?" Lorelai asked confused. "I'm sorry. We already received the results from the pregnancy test last night… we'll around 4:00 am this morning actually."

The nurse was quiet for a moment, "Ms. Gilmore I'm afraid that's impossible. The tests were not ran until this morning at 7:00 am."

"No, I'm sure they were run this morning at 4:00 am." Lorelai glanced over at Luke, Em, and Rory who all appeared just as confused as Lorelai.

"There must be some mistake…. I'm certain theses are the correct results."

Lorelai sighed, realizing she was only wasting time and cell phone minutes. "Okay, fine. Read them."

"Well…" the nurse began awkwardly. "Emalisa is pregnant."

Lorelai's mouth gaped. "WHAT?"

"She's pregnant…. I have the result papers here in my hand."

"No, no this is all wrong. We received results early this morning that she wasn't pregnant."

"Ms. Gilmore, I don't know who gave you those results, but I assure you I have the correct results laying right in front of me on my desk." The nurse was becoming annoyed. "If you'd like, bring your niece back and we'll perform another test." Lorelai was at a loss for words.

"Have a good day, Ms. Gilmore."

"Yeah, you too." Lorelai replied as she hung up her cell phone.

Luke, Em, and Rory were all waiting anxiously for Lorelai to fill them in.

"I don't believe this…. They've screwed up the test results." She sighed heavily. "We need to go back to the hospital and have Em retake a pregnancy test."

"Is that really necessary?" Luke asked. "I mean, can't women take pregnancy tests at home? It'd be better if you stayed off the streets and out of public eye for a while." He added.

"Good idea…. But where in town are you going to buy a pregnancy test without everyone finding out about it? Personally, that's a bridge I don't want to cross." Lorelai replied.

"I could go buy it." Luke offered.

Lorelai laughed, "That would make Stars Hollow headlines."

"Yeah, I think that's a bad idea, Luke." Rory agreed.

"Well, cant you just say you're buying it for it a friend?" Luke replied.

"That only works when your sixteen…." Lorelai remarked, half serious and half joking.

"Why don't I just buy the test. No one in town knows who I am." Em spoke up.

"No way, we can't have you out on the streets alone." Luke scolded. "I'll go to Hartford, away from everyone in Stars Hollow, and buy a test. I'll be back in an hour." He rose from his chair and headed towards the door. "Don't leave this apartment. Any of you." He paused. "There isn't a wrong kind of pregnancy test to buy is there? I mean, they're all the same, right?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Last time I checked, yes." Lorelai answered.

"Okay. Good." He opened the apartment door and exited, then reopened the door. "Lock this door behind me." He added.

Rory walked over and locked the door. An hour later, Luke had returned with ten different brands of pregnancy tests. He made the argument that he wanted to make sure they had all bases covered and had as much accuracy as possible. After taking 4 of the 10 tests Lorelai was convinced.

"She's pregnant." Lorelai announced blankly as she stepped out of the bathroom and faced Luke and Rory. "No doubt about it."

"Wow." Luke mumbled under his breath. Then in a clearer voice, "Now what?"

"We have to tell Elisa and Bailey." Rory replied. "I mean, they have a right to know."

Lorelai was about to open her mouth and agree, but was cut off by a loud thump that came from the bathroom. Lorelai turned quickly, and rushed back to the bathroom. There she found Emalisa laying on the floor. She had taken a razor blade and sliced her stomach in several places. Blood was quickly filling the bathroom floor.

"Luke!" Lorelai shrieked. "Help!"


	20. What It Takes To Be Free

"What the hell was she thinking?" Luke asked angrily after they had safely taken her to the emergency room.

"She tried to kill the baby." Lorelai replied. "Cheap and very dangerous form of abortion." She and Rory both effortlessly landed into chairs in the waiting room.

Luke continued to pace the floor, "Is she nuts? Has she lost her mind? She could've killed her self!"

"Luke…"

"I mean, after all we're going through to try to protect her from other people, she hurts herself!"

"Luke…"

Luke continued to pace, "You know, you should really consider getting her some counseling. Perhaps she has some type of disorder… some sort of depression… this could serious."

"Luke!" This time Lorelai's voice was sharp and loud. Luke paused his pacing and stared at her, as if it was the first time he'd heard her speak. "Please, sit down."

Luke slowly strolled over and took a chair beside Lorelai, "I'm sorry, I just… I don't understand why…"

"Because it's his baby." Lorelai interrupted. "She doesn't want to carry the baby of someone who raped her."

Luke fell silent. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. Personally, he thought one of the most immoral things a person could do was have an abortion, but he understood that he had already said enough about the subject and not to pursue the conversation any further.

Roughly an hour later, a doctor came out of the ER with a report on Em's condition. Luke and Lorelai rose to their feet to meet the doctor, but Rory stayed seated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore…" the doctor began. Luke and Lorelai exchanged glances, but didn't bother with correcting the doctor. Something as silly as a name correction was of less importance at the moment. "Emalisa is a very lucky girl. What she did this afternoon was exceedingly dangerous."

"But she's okay?" Luke asked.

"She's in stable condition." The doctor paused. "She lost a lot of blood. She's going to scar very badly. She'll be weak for the next several days."

"And the baby?" Lorelai asked with fear consuming her voice.

The doctor heaved a sigh, "Well, let's just say she accomplished what she set out to do. I'm sorry…. I suggest that Emalisa spend the night here, but you may take her home in the morning, if she continues to improve."

"Thank you, doctor." Luke replied.

"I'll let you know when you may visit with her." The doctor nodded his head and exited the waiting room.

Luke and Lorelai watched as the doctor disappeared back through the ER doors.

"Well, looks like it's a night at the hospital…" Luke replied as he exhaled deeply. "I guess I should go get some coffee… some food…" He turned back to Rory, "You want anything, Rory?"

Rory had been sitting in her chair the entire time. She slowly glanced up at Luke, "No, I'm fine." Her words were dull and emotionless.

"Okay. Well, I'll bring back something extra just in case." He turned back to Lorelai, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lorelai cleared her throat, "Luke, thank you…."

"Don't mention it." Luke smiled.

"No, really, you've been amazing. I don't know what we would have done without you…"

Lorelai wasn't sure, but she think she saw Luke blush, "Hamburgers okay?" he asked.

"That sounds great."

"Alright. Be back in a few." Luke caressingly put his hand on Lorelai's arm for just an instant and then he turned and walked down the hospital hallway.

Lorelai sat back down next to Rory, "This is like one of those tv soap opera dramas, huh?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rory replied, her eyes focused ahead on dead air.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." Rory looked away for a moment, "This just isn't exactly how I pictured my summer… at all."

"Well, hey, what fun would it be if you saw any of this coming?"

Rory slowly shook her head, "Mom, Em has so many problems…. I-I don't even know how a person can have that many problems at such a young age. You know, I thought the kids at Chilton have issues, but… wow."

"Rory, Em has been through something really, really traumatizing …" Lorelai explained. "She's a very emotional kid, even though she says and acts like she's not. I know it's aggravating to try to help someone and then they turn you away or do something that makes all your help seem counterproductive."

"Your attitude sure has changed…" Rory's comment came out much more harsh and bitter than she had intended.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying, a few weeks ago you though Elisa and Em should handle their own problems… and that you didn't have to be a part of anything."

"Well, yeah, but… but you can't expect me to turn Em away. She needs me. She needs us. Why aren't you on board with all of this?"

Rory sighed, "I'm just tired… I've not gotten to see or talk to Dean. I've not gotten to hang out with Lane…. Things have just been hectic. I know they've been hard for you too, you haven't even been to the inn in two days."

"The inn can ran a couple days without me. Besides, Sookie and Michel understand that I needed some time off right now. It's not a big deal. Ror, Dean and Lane are still gonna be there when we go home."

"But we're staying with Luke… and what's that all about? I mean, I get it you want to feel safe, but it seems more like you two have something going on."

"There's nothing going on between me and Luke…" Lorelai quickly defended. "Luke has been incredible. He's been the cornerstone of this whole thing ever since it started."

"I'm not saying he hasn't." Rory remarked. "Just forget I brought it up. I'm going to go for a walk. I hate hospitals… they make me sick." Rory stood from her chair.

"Rory, I don't think you should wander off alone." 

Rory turned back to her mother, "Wander off? Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm not some little kid."

"News flash, the world is dangerous for people above the age of sixteen." Lorelai stood to her feet too.

"How do you even know she's telling the truth? How do you know there's some guy out there named Clive who wants to hurt her? It could all be some stupid lie…"

Lorelai shook her head for several seconds, "You know, I thought we were in agreement about all of this. I thought you'd forgiven her…"

"I _need _a walk." Rory stressed. "I'll be back in little while." Rory turned and walked out of the waiting room.

Lorelai sank back down into her chair. She gazed around at all the worried faces, a hospital truly was a depressing place. Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. As much as she had been dreading it, she knew she eventually had to call Elisa and let her know Emalisa was staying with her. More importantly, that she was okay. As Lorelai began dialing the numbers, the doctor returned again.

"Mrs. Gilmore, you may visit with your niece now." He glanced at his watch. "I encourage you to hurry, the next visiting hours won't be until 9:00 pm."

Lorelai discarded her phone back into her purse, "Okay. What room is she in?"

"Room 304. The nurse at the front desk will gladly show you where to go."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied as she stood and walked over to the nurses desk.

Within a few moments Lorelai was standing outside the door or Em's room. It was dark inside, and Lorelai could hear the ominous sound of machines beeping. She finally worked up her courage and stepped inside. Em was laying on her back and had her eyes closed. Lorelai crept over to the bed.

"Em." Lorelai spoke softly. "Em."

Em's eyes opened, "Lorelai…." She said faintly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Em shook her head no. Lorelai could tell Em was loopy from medicine they had given her for pain. She appeared very sickly and fragile.

Lorelai sat down on the bed beside her, "You tried to kill the baby…" Lorelai's words were soft and saddened.

"Oh…" Em replied drowsily. "The razor…." She whispered.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied. "You lost a lot of blood. Umm, they said you're going to be weak for a while and you're stomach will have a lot a scaring."

"Did I lose the baby?" Em asked, closing her eyes again.

Lorelai was hesitant to reply, "Yeah. You did."

"Good…" Em's voice broke. She softly began sobbing. "Good…" she repeated again.

"Em, no." Lorelai took her hand. "You never should have tried that. You could have killed yourself."

"Lorelai, I couldn't have that baby." Em sulked. "You know I couldn't…"

Tears formed in Lorelai's eyes, "Em, you have to stop being so reckless if you want me to help you. I can't help you, if you won't help yourself."

"I don't want a baby… especially one that came from him!" Em hissed.

"Shhh…." Lorelai gripped Em's hand tighter.

"I'm not like you." Em continued in a softer tone. "I'd never make it. I'm not strong enough…"

"You are strong enough." Lorelai countered. "You're so much more than you give yourself credit for, Em. You have to start viewing yourself in a better light, or things are never going to get better. You want things to get better, don't you?"

"Of course, I do…" Em sounded weak and helpless.

"Then start listening to me. Take my advice. I promise I won't lead you in a bad direction."

"I trust you, Lorelai. You're the only person I truly trust." Em's sobbing lightened.

Lorelai wiped at her eyes and dried the tears that had previously formed there. "You need to get a lot of rest tonight, so we can take you home tomorrow."

"Did you call my mother?"

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "Not yet."

"Please, don't call her... Please."

"I won't tonight." Lorelai promised. "But soon, Em. Soon we need to call her."

"I can't tell her any of this… She'd never understand…"

"But there's an obligation…"

"You never kept your obligation." Em replied. "I heard about how you took off and ran away at sixteen with Rory. You didn't see your parents for years…"

"Don't follow in my footsteps. I never knew how much had hurt my parents until I got older." Lorelai admitted. "But by then, I was too stubborn and bitter to go back and apologize. They were just as stubborn and bitter as I was though. They despised me for running away and sullying the Gilmore name. I despised them for smothering me and making the first sixteen years of my life a living hell. I never had a good relationship with my mom. Having Rory was such a blessing to me. I got to have the type of mother-daughter relationship I'd always wanted."

"I could never be a mother." Em confessed. "I don't care enough about other people's feelings…"

"Where do you get these thoughts from, Em? Why do you put yourself down so much?" Lorelai had no sooner asked the question when the answer came to her.

_(Flash back memories) _

"_That's so darling." Elisa smiled. "I'm surprised to see that you've adopted such a caring disposition towards another human being, Lorelai. Then again, having a child does tend to soften a woman's heart and emotions." _

"_Here it comes…" Elisa wickedly taunted. "The poor, pitiful, self-relying Lorelai story. Let's here it again shall we? Tell us how you've went out on your own and worked your way up from a maid to a manager. Remind us of how you lived in a tool shed then bought your own house." _

"_Oh, Mother, let her go! Let her have her dramatic exit!" Elisa pouted as she managed to muster up tears in her eyes. "She's never cared about the family." _

"You know what…" Lorelai inhaled deeply and let a smile cross her face. "Let's not worry about calling Elisa. I think that's the last thing we both need right now." Lorelai brushed a piece of hair back from Em's face, "I'll come back and visit you at 9:00, okay? Get some rest."

Em gently nodded her head, "Okay." She mumbled as the medicine took on a strong wave and forced her back into a dozing sleep.


	21. Green Is Her Favorite Color

By the time Lorelai had reached the waiting room again, Luke was sitting with bags of food and several cups of coffee.

"Wow." Lorelai said as she walked over to Luke. "You do know there are only three of us?"

"Yeah." Luke gazed around at the food. "I didn't know how hungry you were or if Rory might change her mind about eating and hey, I figured I could never buy enough coffee."

Lorelai bet over and picked up a cup, "That's true. Have you seen, Rory?" Lorelai asked as she took a sip.

"No, I figured she was with you."

"Actually, she left right before I went back to see, Em. She said she needed a walk. I think she's a lot more freaked out about all of this that I had assumed."

"I'm sure she just needs some time. Rory's a strong and very understanding kid." Luke opened one of the bags and pulled out a sandwich. "Don't worry, I brought you and Rory burgers." He smiled as he took a bit of his tuna fish on wheat.

Lorelai's nose crinkled. She always despised tuna fish. The smell. The appearance. And, dear God in heaven the putrid taste. "I think I'm gonna look around for, Rory. I don't like the idea of her being by herself somewhere…. Call me the overprotective mother if you want, but…"

"No, I agree." Luke said swallowing his food. "She shouldn't be alone right now."

Lorelai smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I find her. I'm sure she'd love some of this food."

"No problem." Luke took another bite of his sandwich and allowed himself down into a chair.

Lorelai took off in the direction she had seen Rory go earlier. It lead her to a small sitting area outside the hospital. There were several tables, benches, and what Lorelai assumed was a memorial fountain of some kind. The street lights were beginning to turn on and the whole area lit up in a pale orange light.

Lorelai spotted Rory sitting alone on one of the benches. She seemed to be greatly consumed in her thoughts and didn't even notice that Lorelai had came over beside her.

"You've been out here a while." Lorelai said as she sat down beside Rory. "I went back to see Em… Luke's already back with the food."

"How is she?" Rory asked, but it didn't seem as if she was truly concerned about her cousin's health.

"A little dopey from the medication, but I'm sure she's enjoying the legal high." Lorelai smiled. "She's going to be okay, though. Just weak for a while … the blood loss… and losing the baby…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Is it alright if I go to Lane's?" Rory asked abruptly and randomly.

"Lane's?" Lorelai asked, surprisingly. "Now?"

"To spend the night." Rory clarified. "I don't want to stay here…"

"Oh, Ror, I don't know." Lorelai replied, cautiously. "I don't think you should leave."

"Why? No one is out to get me." Rory raised one of her eye brows.

"I'd just feel better if you were here… with me."

"Well, I'd feel better if I was with Lane." Rory countered.

"And what do you plan to tell her, Rory? That your cousin is in the hospital because she purposely killed her unborn child and nearly herself? That Luke and I are here staying with her, and you don't want to be here? I'm sure Mrs. Kim would understand…" Lorelai's voice was a mockery of emotions.

Rory rolled her eyes, "This is just so…. Stupid." Rory ended. "You were right, you know. Em brings everything bad that happens to her on herself. She goes looking for trouble… Why can't she just stop? Why can't she just be normal? She's away from Elisa. She's away from her drug dealing boyfriend… and yet she does something stupid like cutting her stomach…" Rory was becoming angry. It was far too much for a young girl to try to understand and deal with. "And what about Grandma and Grandpa? What about Elisa and Bailey? Aren't you even going to tell them? How long are you planning on letting her stay with us before you tell the rest of the family she's even alive?"

"Rory, please… I don't know how everything's going to work out. All I know is that Em is a very emotionally sick girl right now and part of that is because of Elisa and the rest of the family. I honestly believe by getting her away from all that, she'll have a chance to recoup and start over."

Rory stood from the bench, "I think you're getting too involved in all of this."

Lorelai stood as well, "And I think you're being a bit melodramatic."

"You're taking off from work, you're moving in with Luke for protection, you're keeping it a secret that she's with us…" Rory ranted.

"Well, you're talking to complete strangers and scheduling pancake dates, going off on walks, wanting to go stay with Lane…" Lorelai argued back.

"See! All of this has done nothing but complicate things for you and me." Rory folded her arms across her chest.

Becoming frustrated, Lorelai exhaled deeply, "Rory, enough. We're going inside. You're staying here. Now, let's go eat the food Luke so graciously brought us before it gets cold."

"I'm not hungry." Rory replied.

"Well, I am." Lorelai guided Rory back inside the hospital.

"I don't want to be here… Send me to Grandma's or to Dad's or anywhere." Rory continued on even as they walked back inside the hospital and down to the waiting room.

"My answer isn't going to change, Rory. Stop asking. You're staying." Lorelai's voice was commanding and firm.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"Hey, I'm your mother. It's all the reason I need."

By now, Lorelai and Rory had reached the waiting room. Luke was sitting back in a chair drinking a bottle of green tea and reading a magazine.

"Hey." he peered over the magazine. "Rory, I brought some extra food, I figured you might have changed your mind about eating."

"I didn't." Rory's reply wasn't smart aleck-ish or rude. But it was simple and definite.

Luke decided to change conversation, "So, when are the next visiting hours?"

"9:00." Lorelai managed to reply with a mouth full of food.

Luke glanced at his watch. "Two hours."

Lorelai swallowed. "Those will be the last visiting hours till in the morning though."

"Oh." Luke paused for a few moments, "Would it be okay if… Well… If. Would you mind, if I …."

Lorelai smiled, "Would you like to come back and see Em too?"

"Only if it's okay with you."

"It's fine with me. I think she'd be happy to see you." Lorelai took another bite of her burger. "You're going back, aren't you Rory?"

Rory glanced over at her mother, "I'd rather not. Besides, it looks like you and Luke have everything covered." She grabbed a cup of coffee from the table in front of them. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and walked across the waiting room.

"Who are you calling?" Lorelai asked.

Rory turned back, "Dean… don't worry. I won't tell him anything. I just want to talk to him." She picked a seat in the farthest corner of the room and sat down.

"She has picked the worst possible time to decide to go through teenage rebellion…" Lorelai stated blankly.

"Oh, I don't think it's rebellion…." Luke commented

Lorelai gazed over interestingly at Luke, "What do you think it is?"

Luke paused for a moment, deciding whether or not he actually wanted to go through with his statement, "Well… I'm no psychologist, but it just seems like Rory's experiencing some jealousy." 

"Jealousy?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

Too far in to back out now, Luke continued. "Yeah, you know. I mean, she doesn't have any brothers or sisters… She's never had to share you with anyone. Not even her dad…"

"I don't get what you're saying…" Lorelai replied genuinely lost.

"I'm saying…" Luke cleared his throat, "Maybe she's jealous of Em."

Lorelai giggled, "What? Luke, Rory is not jealous of Em. Em's life is a wreck… her parents are bozos… she's like a large yarn ball of misfortune that keeps constantly unraveling. Rory wouldn't be jealous of that."

"But she would be jealous over the attention you've given her." Luke added wisely. "Maybe she's feeling like a third wheel, right now. All the focus has been on Em and it's stayed on Em."

"If she feels that way, then why does she go off on walks and want to go stay with lane and take off to the corner of the room to call Dean on her cell phone? Why am I getting the cold shoulder treatment?" Lorelai asked as she took into consideration Luke's theory.

"Maybe that's easier than saying, 'Hey, mom, I'm jealous.'" Luke replied. He glanced over at Rory who was still talking to Dean. "I think what you're doing for Em is amazing. You're being the mom she never had… and I know she's thankful. Rory will understand… maybe not at the moment, but sooner or later she'll see."

Suddenly, Lorelai found herself completing agreeing and understanding Luke's theory. She hadn't taken the time to realize that Rory may have been feeling left out or unappreciated. On the other hand, Lorelai had never had to worry about something like that; it had always only been her and Rory.

"I thought she was on the same boat as me…" Lorelai finally spoke to Luke. "I thought she was concerned with helping Em too… that we were doing it together."

"She does want to help Em." Luke replied. "But she can only help Em on a different level. She can offer Em friendship and companionship. She can offer her advice about things, but you're giving Em motherly advice and affection, which is something Rory's not used to giving, but rather receiving…. And from you."

Luke's insight was amazing. Lorelai had no idea that he was so knowledgeable about her and Rory's relationship and life. Luke had always paid careful attention to the girls. He admired them. He cared for them and wanted to make sure they were okay, way before he discovered he had feelings for Lorelai. Ever since he'd met Lorelai 8 years ago, he'd felt an obligation to take care of her and Rory, even as an outside force. Several times he'd blocked out emotions and thoughts of him and Lorelai being together, that is, until he saw her thinking and feeling the same. Needless to say, the night at the pool was a milestone in Luke's life. It was the first time he'd actually gotten to express his feelings for Lorelai without worrying about the repercussions.

"What should I do?" Lorelai asked. "I can't ignore Em. She needs me more than ever…"

"I think you should talk to Rory. Just let her know that what you're doing is in the best benefit for Em and that it doesn't change anything between you and her. I'm sure she already knows that, but sometimes people like to hear the things that they already know, just for reinforcement."

"You know, you're really insightful." Lorelai smiled. "You _could_ be a psychologist."

"Really?" Luke asked gleaming. "Maybe, I'll check into it. Trade in my cap for a pipe and elbow patches…" he laughed.

"Trade in your counter at the diner for a couch in an office…" Lorelai added.

"Trade in Caesar for a hot secretary to come in whisper important reminders and appointments in my ear."

Lorelai stopped and stared at Luke awkwardly.

"Yeah, see, this is why I don't usually continue these sorts of things…." His face turned red with embarrassment.

Lorelai burst out into laughter. "Stick with your diner, burger boy." She replied sweetly.


	22. Family and Friends and Foes

_**A/N: Once again I apologize for it being so long since I have updated. I came back to college this week, and hence been wrapped up in a mindless ball of errands, classes, and work. Anyway, I hope everyone is still interested in the story and hasn't forgotten what's already happened. Lol **_

"Doctor Reeves, I think you should come to the nurses' station." A tiny, pale nurse beckoned.

Reeves turned around and stopped when he heard the little woman speak to him, "Why, is something wrong?" Reeves asked.

"One of the other nurses… They've found some information about the Harrison girl that's staying here."

"Emalisa?" Reeves asked, knowing her by name.

"Yes, sir. She's one of your patients . Correct?"

"Yes. Yes, she is. What's the matter?" Reeves asked intriguingly.

The nurse sighed, "She's on an emergency call list…. Has been for several weeks."

"An emergency call list?" Reeves asked. "Why?"

"She's a run away."

Reeves paused for a moment, "Her family is in the waiting room. Her aunt…"

The nurse shrugged, "Should I call the number? She hasn't been removed from our list."

Reeves inhaled deeply and thought for several moments. "Yes. Call the number. It's our duty. I don't want to think of how much trouble can arise if we fail to do so."

"Yes, sir. I'll call now." The nurse hurried back to the nurses' station.

Rory turned off her cell phone and laid it down on the table beside her. Lorelai, who had been watching and waiting for Rory to finish speaking with Dean, rose from her seat and walked over beside her.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted as she sat down. "How's Dean?"

"He thinks it's strange that I wont tell him where I am or what I'm doing. It makes me looking like I'm cheating on him."

"No, sweetie. Dean would never think that." Lorelai leaned back in her chair. "He's a really great guy. He'll understand later, when we explain everything to him."

"I guess so." Rory replied in a dull tone. "I'm going to eat now…" Rory attempted to raise up from her chair and walk away from Lorelai.

"Wait." Lorelai called out. "I think we should talk…"

Rory stopped and looked back at her mother, "About what?"

"About Em…"

"I don't want to talk about Em."

"We need to talk about her…"

Rory sighed, "What? That she's emotionally and physically distraught right now and I should be more considerate of what she's going through and less involved in my personal life, because if that's what you're going to tell me…"

"No." Lorelai cut in. "That's not what I'm going to tell you. Sit down." She nodded back to Rory's seat. "Please."

Rory sat down. "What?"

"You Know that I love you very much." Lorelai began. "I love you more than anything or anyone on this earth. Nothing or no one could ever change or replace that."

Rory gave Lorelai a strange look, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know that having Em around here lately has put a kind of drift between us… maybe even some jealousy, but…"

"Jealousy?" Rory asked quickly. "Who's jealous? Me?"

Lorelai paused for a moment, then replied, "Rory it's okay, you can just admit it… That's what this conversation is about. I already know."

"Know what?" Rory's eyes batted back and forth, "You think I'm jealous over Em?"

"No, I think your jealous over having to share Em with me…" Lorelai replied awkwardly. This had all sounded so much better and clearer when she was discussing it with Luke.

"I'm not jealous." Rory clarified. "I told you, I'm just tired and I want to get back to everything being normal again…"

"Come on, you have to be a little jealous…"

"Mom, I'm not jealous… I think what you're doing for Em is great. Why would I be jealous? I just wish I didn't have to be here is all. And I wish you'd stop and realize how involved you're getting. I'm not sure Em is telling the truth about everything."

"Okay, so you're not jealous… You completely understand?"

Rory shook her head yes.

"Then why have you been acting so funny and standoff-ish?" Lorelai folded her arms, expecting another reason to emerge.

"I told you, I'm tired… I…"

"Rory." Lorelai's voice hardened.

Rory sighed, "Fine… you want the truth?"

"I would love it…" Lorelai replied.

"I don't like the idea of you being with Luke…" Rory replied in a low voice so that Luke, who was sitting only a short distance away, couldn't hear.

"What?" Lorelai asked, surprised and confused at the same time. "Why?"

"Because…" Rory paused. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Lorelai and Rory exited the waiting room and went back outside to the sitting area where Rory had escaped earlier.

"Now, explain." Lorelai instructed as they reached the bench they were sitting on before.

"I know it's not really any of my business… You've always kept your personal life separate from me and that's been fine… even with Mr. Medina it wasn't so strange… but Luke…"

"What, what about Luke?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"It's _Luke._" Rory emphasized. "We've known him for years. He's always been there… We've eaten at his diner since I was eight."

"I'm failing to see the problem, here." Lorelai replied.

"If you go out with Luke, you'll break up… and then he'll be gone. He won't be around anymore and we'll stop eating at his diner." Rory's eyes softened as she spoke revealing how sincere she truly was.

Lorelai was silent for several seconds. She had no idea that Luke had played such a strong role in her and Rory's lives. Furthermore, she'd never seen her self as a destroyer and that having Luke's emotions in her hands could only end badly, but apparently Rory had seen her that way.

"Luke and I don't have anything going on, Rory." Lorelai finally replied. "you don't have to worry about any of that."

"Come on, Mom. Anyone and everyone can see that you two have a thing for each other."

"Well, even if we do. We don't have to act on it." Lorelai remarked.

"He loves you…" Rory said with assertiveness. "Do you love him?"

"Rory…"

"Do you?" Rory pressured.

"I don't know… maybe… maybe not." Lorelai answered, looking away from her daughter.

"Until you know for sure, I think you should be really careful… Luke doesn't deserve to be hurt and you don't deserve to lose him as a friend."

"When did you become so wise?" Lorelai asked with a smirk climbing onto her face.

"I just want to make sure no one gets hurt…"

"That's a big responsibility to take on."

"Well, taking on big responsibilities run in the family." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Lorelai rose from the bench. "Come on, lets get back inside so you can eat."

"Good. I'm starving." Rory smiled.

"I knew it. I knew you were hungry this whole time, but were being too stubborn to eat."

"Stubbornness is also a genetic thing I picked up." Rory replied as they headed back into the hospital.

"Yeah, from your father." Lorelai added.

"What? Dad is not stubborn…" Rory defended.

"Oh, he so is…"

"Is not…"

Rory and Lorelai entered back into the hospital and to the waiting room, which was becoming a very familiar place to them all. Luke immediately ran over to Lorelai…

"Lorelai…" His voice was full of excitement mixed with horror and fear and several other emotions.

"What?" Lorelai asked fearing it was more bad news concerning Emalisa.

"They called…" Luke began.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shrieked as she came marching over from across the waiting room.

"Your mother." He finished in a much lower voice.

Lorelai's eyes landed on Emily and she immediately lost her breath, "Mom…" Lorelai gasped. She watched fearfully as Emily trudged towards her.

Luke and Rory both stepped aside, leaving Lorelai standing alone.

"How could you?! How could you do this?" Emily's voice was enormous in volume.

"Mom, calm down." Lorelai held up her hands. "Everything is fine… I _was _ going to call you, when the time was right."

"When the time was right? The time was right the moment she showed up on your doorstep!" Emily whaled. "Do you have any idea how worried we all have been? Do you have any idea what this has done to Elisa and Bailey? They've been through hell! They feared the worst! They feared she was dead!"

"And she would have been, if not for me." Lorelai calmly replied. "Mom, I swear I was going to call. I've taken care of everything I've been…"

"You have an obligation, Lorelai. You should have called me and your father. You should have had the decency to call Elisa and Bailey! That is _their_ daughter laying in that hospital bed!"

"I know that!"

"She isn't yours! You can't treat her like she is!"

"Mother, please…" Lorelai stressed losing her calmness.

Emily's face had turned a solid shade of red. "I have called Elisa. Her and Bailey will be here as soon as possible. I have taken your side often, as of lately, Lorelai. But I cannot condone nor support this! You've been excruciatingly disrespectful and foolish!"

Emily turned quickly and trampled back towards Richard who had also made certain he had avoided the fight. He glanced over and Lorelai and gave her an apologetic look, almost as if to say he understood her reasoning and actions. But then he quickly looked away and put an arm around Emily.


	23. Standing Stronger

'Who called her?"

"I guess the hospital…"

"Why?"

Luke's face went blank, "I don't know…"

"Jesus. Does Emalisa know? Did Mom go back there?"

"She did. But Em's asleep. Em doesn't know yet."

Lorelai sank into a chair and buried her head in her hands. "Em doesn't want them here… Oh, God… What am I going to tell them?" She looked up. "Do they know why Em's here? Do they know about the baby?"

Luke shook his head no. "No. They'll find out soon though. Emily demanded to speak with a doctor as soon as possible. They all agreed to wait till Bailey and Elisa get here though." Luke sighed heavily. "Poor, Em. Like she doesn't have enough to deal with."

Rory slowly walked over and sat down beside her mother. She always hated seeing Lorelai and Emily fight. One, because she hated hearing Emily scream, and two because even though she tried to stay out of it, she always became angry when someone attacked Lorelai, even if it was Lorelai's own mother. It never felt right or deserved.

"Mom… I'm sorry." Rory apologized, though really she wasn't sure what she was apologizing for. Perhaps because of the way she had acted that day. Or perhaps it was on behalf of Emily. Maybe Rory just felt sorry for Lorelai in general concerning the entire situation.

Lorelai leaned up and stood from her seat, "I can't be here when Elisa arrives." She stated surely. "I have to leave."

"What?" Luke shot back quickly. "No, you can't leave. You have to stay here and explain to them… You have to be here for Em…"

Lorelai's weary eyes tried to focus on Luke, but ended up staring at the floor instead, "I can't… I can't deal with this… with her… I – I just can't."

Luke gently reached over and took hold of Lorelai's shoulders, forcing her to look up at him, "You can." He replied strongly. "You have to. Em will never be able to fight off all of them."

"Luke, I don't want to fight… I'm so tired of fighting. I should have called them… Just like Mom said… As soon as she showed up, I should have called them."

"Why?" Luke asked. "So they could come and take her back to Boston? Try to re-educate her on the proper conduct of a young lady? She'd only run away again. You're lucky she turned to you this time…"

"You don't understand." Lorelai stressed. "I can't win a fight against them all."

"You're not alone, Lorelai." Luke replied gingerly. "Rory will back you up on this… I will back you up on this… Em's not going to just give in. She's going to fight them, you know she is. She needs your help. She needs our help. There's still a threat out there, remember? We can't just let all of this slide through our fingers and hope it turns out for the best."

Lorelai glanced over at Rory who had been listening attentively at to Luke's words of encouragement. He sounded so sure of himself, that even Rory was prepared to face Elisa and Emily in all their might and glory.

"Em turns 18 soon." Rory noted. "Just a few more days. They can't make her go."

"It's her decision." Luke added. "And you already know who she'll choose."

Lorelai inhaled deeply. "Well… What's one more war?"

Luke smiled, "I'm sure it won't be the last."

A tiny small crept onto Lorelai's face as well, "I'm sure it won't." she agreed.

Rory gazed around Luke and Lorelai and saw Elisa hurrying down the hallway.

"Mom." She warned. "She's here."

Lorelai turned to see Elisa making a b-line for her. Emily and Richard, who had been sitting on the other side of the waiting room, both stood and headed over in Lorelai's direction.

When Elisa was within just a few feet of Lorelai, she spoke, "Where is my daughter, Lorelai?" She asked simply.

"She's in a private room." Lorelai answered directly. It was eerie that Elisa was using such a calm voice.

"Why am I just know being alerted of my daughter's presence in Connecticut?"

"She's not been here long, Elisa. Just a couple of days." Lorelai glanced over at Luke who had walked up beside her.

Elisa looked over at Emily and Richard, "Well… Glad to know the hospital did its job and called the emergency contact. At least _they _realized that we needed to be informed."

"We've been here for a while." Emily replied. Suddenly it was if Lorelai no longer existed. "I told you putting our number down would be the wisest decision if she ever turned up in Connecticut."

"I want to see her." Elisa stated. "Bailey is parking the car, and he will be up shortly. What is wrong, anyway? Why is she here?"

"She… Um… She…." Lorelai stammered.

Emily and Elisa both stared at Lorelai for several moments. "She what?" Elisa asked impatiently.

"Elisa, it's a long story."

"Well, you don't think I have time to hear about how my only daughter has wound up in a hospital?"

"The nurse said she was fine, Elisa." Emily chimed in. "Something about weakness and fatigue but…"

"Mom, please." Lorelai interrupted. "I know all the details, okay." 

"Then, tell me." Elisa demanded. Her voice became hard and sharp.

"You may want to sit down…" Lorelai suggested.

"I'm fine. Tell me." She barked.

Luke gently reached over and interlocked his fingers with Lorelai's. It was a motion no one had noticed, but Rory.

"Em came to me…" Lorelai began. "A couple of nights ago…. She'd been staying with an ex-boyfriend who lived in New York. Apparently, he was into drugs. Some things went really wrong and he ended up shooting a man. He's been on the run from the police ever since, and he forced Em to go with him. Em… Em sneaked away when she realized she was in Connecticut. That's when she came to me. I've been taking care of her… I took her to the hospital last night because… well… she said…" Lorelai's voice trailed off.

"What? What did she say?" Elisa asked completely engrossed in Lorelai's every word.

"She said she was raped…" Lorelai spoke softly. "I brought her to the hospital to see if she was okay… to make sure she wasn't hurt or had any diseases or… pregnant. Everything seemed fine, so we went back home and then…" Lorelai inhaled deeply. "We got a phone call… saying Em _was_ pregnant. We'd gotten the wrong results the first time. We bought several home pregnancy tests ourselves but they all turned out the same…"

"So why is she here now?" Elisa asked, as she forcefully held back tears.

"She didn't want the baby, Elisa." Lorelai's eyes were filled with tears as well. "She… cut herself… in several places along her stomach…"

"What?" Emily gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"She'll be okay, but she did lose the baby." Lorelai finally ended thankful that the story was over.

"We're still afraid that her ex-boyfriend may be out there somewhere. Perhaps wanting to make sure she doesn't open her mouth about anything." Luke added.

"It just seemed better to keep it all between us for the time being." Lorelai admitted. "I thought several times about calling, but… it never seemed to be the best idea."

"Best idea?" Elisa's voice cracked. She quickly eye balled Luke, "You think it's better that some complete stranger knows more about the health of my daughter than myself? You think it's better that you took matters into your own hands?! How selfish of you!" Elisa roared. "How spiteful!"

Bailey had finally found everyone and was coming up beside Elisa as she exploded onto Lorelai.

"What the hell were you thinking!? I am her mother! _Her mother_! How would you like it if your child ran away and I knew where was and I never bothered to tell you?"

Lorelai immediately felt shame and guilt overtake her body, "I would hate it…"

"Then what on earth made you think you had the right to do such a thing?" Elisa hissed. "I hate you, Lorelai." Elisa's voice trembled. "I hate you with every fiber of my being…"

"Elisa." Richard snarled.

Elisa paid her father no mind, "Get out of this hospital. I don't want you here any longer! Stay away from my daughter! Do you hear me? Stay away from her!"

"Elisa, calm down." Emily reached over and placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder.

"Get out!" Elisa shrieked again. "Get out, now!"

Lorelai backed several steps away. Richard, Bailey, and Emily all swarmed around Elisa trying desperately to comfort her.

"We're not leaving." Luke announced.

All the Gilmore clan stopped their actions, turned, and gave Luke their undivided attention to Luke.

"Em wants us here." Luke continued. "Lorelai wants to be here. We all do. We're staying."

No one spoke a word for several moments. Even Rory and Lorelai were very much in shock. Rory, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride, stepped forward as well.

"We love, Em." Rory said with certainty. "We're not going to leave her. She needs us."

Elisa gazed down at the child, "She doesn't need you." Elisa bitterly remarked. She gazed up at Luke and Lorelai, "And she certainly doesn't need either of you."

"That's for her to decide." Luke replied, he extended his arm around Lorelai who was so thankful at the moment, she wasn't the one fighting Elisa, but rather being protected from her.

"I don't know who you think you are…" Elisa began, "But you have no right to speak to me in such a manner."

"You have no right to speak to Lorelai the way you do, but that doesn't seem to slow you down any." Luke countered. "If Lorelai hadn't of been so caring and understanding, your daughter may not even be alive right now. You should be thanking Lorelai… You owe her more than you'll ever be able to repay."

"Shut up!" Em shushed.

"Elisa…" Richard's strong voice echoed again. "Let them be."

The doctor came out, ready to speak to Elisa and the rest. They all turned their attention to Reeves, who repeated nearly word for word of what Lorelai had already informed them. Bailey, quietly broke away from Elisa and walked over to Lorelai and Luke.

"Thank you." He replied. He stared at her for only a brief moment.

Lorelai could see that he was sincere. He'd never stood up to Elisa, and he'd never, ever go against her, but he knew that Lorelai was deserving of his gratitude. As quickly as he had came over, he returned to Elisa's side. She hadn't even noticed he had left.


	24. Papa Don't Preach

"Can I get you anything else?" Elisa asked sweetly. "Are you hungry? Do you need another pillow?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Em replied, her voice clearly conveying her annoyance.

"Honestly, this is the worst hospital I've ever seen. The staff is simply rude and the doctors have no concern about checking on you at the scheduled times…"

"Mom… it's okay. I'm fine. Really." Em insisted. "Please, can I just be alone for a while."

"Absolutely, not." Elisa replied almost shocked. "You've been missing for six weeks, I certainly am not going to leave you alone now."

Em sighed heavily. "Where is Lorelai?"

Elisa ignored her daughter's question. "Thank Heavens you can leave here in the morning…"

"Mom." Em emphasized. "Where is she?"

Elisa stared at her daughter for several seconds, "She's outside."

This made Em smile. "She didn't leave?" She asked, her voice taking a completely different tone full of surprise and gratitude.

"No." Elisa answered quickly. "Em…" A pause. "Em, darling, why did you run away?"

"Didn't you read my letter?"

"Yes, of course I read it. I read it a thousand times, but I still don't understand."

"I can't make you understand. Mother." Em replied as she slowly lifted herself up to sitting position in the bed.

Elisa quickly rushed to her side, "Here let me help you…" Elisa pulled the girl upwards.

"I can do it." Em replied calmly.

Elisa let go and stepped away, "Sweetheart, whatever it is… you can tell me."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't want your lifestyle and leave me alone?" Em's words were harsh and full of anger.

Elisa slowly moved forward again, taking a seat on the bed beside Em. "Em, darling, I love you. You are my only daughter. I only want what is best for you."

"No, you want what you think is best for me. You want me to be the "perfect" daughter."

"Oh, I don't expect you to be perfect…" Em attempted to shrug off this comment.

Em nearly laughed, "Yes, you do. Even though I'm far from it, you still pretend that I am. You even insinuate to others that I am. Do you have any idea how annoying you are to people?"

"Well, that's just a mother being a tad bit bias…"

"No, that's you being completely ignorant to who I really am and what I really need." Em snapped back. "I'm tired of this. I'm so tired of it."

"So why did you go to her?" Elisa asked, clearly implying Lorelai.

"Because she's not like you." Em answered simply yet delicately. "She's not judgmental or caught up in the high social aspect of things, like you. She understood my problem, my situation, and she didn't try to turn into something else. She deals with who I really am. What I've really done. She doesn't twist things around in her head so that they fit the want she wants them to. She accepts life for what it really is. Not what she wishes it to be."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Lorelai knows nothing about raising a family or being a wife and mother. She still acts like a child herself. You don't need a friend, Emalisa. You need a mother. Lorelai cannot…"

"_Lorelai has been a mother to me! _More of a mother than you ever thought about being!" Suddenly Em found herself in tears and very upset.

"Emalisa…" Elisa scolded.

"Why don't you just admit it? _Admit it!_ You hate her because she is everything you're not! She's everything you've always wanted to be, but never had the courage to become! Admit it!" Em shouted loud enough that the nurses out in the all heard her and debated on whether or not entering the room.

Elisa reared back her hand, preparing to slap the young girl.

"Go ahead!" Em dared. "Hit me. It won't be the first time. Here I am in a hospital bed… I'm completely helpless. I've been raped. I've lost a baby. My stomach is in stitches, but I'm giving you the truth! hit me!" Em leaned forward so that her mother could reach her easier. "Go ahead, bitch!"

Elisa immediately dropped her hand and stood from the bed. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands and turned away quickly from Em who was still sitting in the same position, here shoulders sobbing up and down.

At that moment, a nurse opened the door and walked in. "Excuse, me. What is going on in here?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip. She stared at Emalisa then at Elisa. "May I ask what you've done to upset this girl?" The nurse didn't recognize Elisa, nor had any idea that she was Em's mother.

Elisa stared at the nurse, her eyes red from tears, and her pupils nearly vanished from her eyes. "I gave birth to her." Elisa replied somberly.

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked puzzled.

Elisa turned back to Em. "You want me out of your life? Fine. I'm gone. Good bye."

Elisa grabbed her purse from the nearby chair and exited the room. The nurse stood completely still for several moments trying to process what had happened. She walked over to Em who's crying had somewhat subsided.

"It's alright, Em." The nursed cooed. "Try to lie down and get some rest."

Bailey, who was on his way back to his daughter's room, suddenly stopped when he saw Elisa headed towards him.

"Elisa, darling, what's wrong?" He asked holding a large bag of random items he had bought for his daughter at the gift shop.

Elisa walked straight by, without answering. "Elisa?" Bailey debated following after his wife, but then remembering the large bag he was holding, decided to continue on to his daughter's room.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory were still sitting out in the hospital room. Rory had formed a bed out of two of the waiting room chairs and occasionally found it comfortable enough to doze off and on. Lorelai and Luke were talking quietly a few seats away about their plans on how to deal with Em's boyfriend, if he were to show up and also, if they should be worried or not about the mysterious guy who asked Rory out for pancakes.

Emily and Richard were waiting their turn to see their granddaughter. Emily was on her cell phone discussing notes with the DAR advisors and rescheduling meetings for the next day, and Richard was reading a local paper that he'd snatched from the nurses' desk.

The sound of Elisa's hills clicking against the cold hospital tile, long preceded her actual arrival. Lorelai glanced up and saw her older sister coming towards her again.

"What could she possibly have left to say?" Lorelai asked as she slowly stood to her feet.

Luke stood as well, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Emily noticed Elisa walking towards Lorelai, and immediately closed her cell phone, and nudged Richard's side, causing him to gaze over his paper and see Elisa. He jumped from his seat, fearing, at the very worst; he'd have to break up a fight.

Elisa stopped only a couple feet from Lorelai. She swallowed heavily, but maintained eye contact with her younger sister. "Take her." She stated dryly. Her voice was quivering.

"What?" Lorelai asked, more confused now that ever.

"I'm done."

"Done?"

"Trying to be a mother…. You take her." Elisa's gaze fell onto Luke. "Protect her."

Emily and Richard couldn't believe their ears. They booth stood in bewilderment as they each tried to imagine what on earth Elisa was thinking.

"When Bailey returns, tell him I'll be waiting in the car."

Lorelai blinked several times. Was this it? Had she won? Had Elisa given in?

Elisa turned and headed out of the waiting room. Richard and Emily both immediately took after her.

"Elisa, wait!' Emily called. "You cannot be serious!"

(Em's room)

Bailey knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Em replied, half hoping it would be Lorelai or Rory, but was equally surprised when it was her father.

"Hi." Bailey awkwardly greeted as he came in and shut the door behind him.

Em wiped away at the remainder of her tears. "Hi, dad." She nearly smiled.

Bailey slowly walked over and sat down the bag from the gift shop. "Are you okay?"

Em nodded. "I'll be fine."

A smile streaked across his face. "I brought you some stuff…" He opened the bag and began pulling out items, "Magazines, candy, a stuffed bear… well, I didn't know if you'd like the bear or not, I realize you're not a baby, but…"

"I love it." Em interjected as she took the stuffed bear from his hands. "He's very cute."

Bailey smiled again. "And some cross word puzzles." He finished. "You still like cross word puzzles, don't you?"

Actually, Em had never liked crossword puzzles, but that was alright. "Yes, I do." She replied. "Thanks."

Bailey, feeling more confident and relaxed, took a seat on the bed where Elisa had sat only minutes before.

"Look, Emmy…" He began.

_Emmy. _Em's entire body warmed. No one but her father had ever called her that, and he'd not even bothered to do so in a very a long time. She had always adored it, but only when it came from him. Every time he used it, she knew he was being sincere and loving. It was the most affectionate act he could bestow upon her.

"I realize I haven't been much a father these last few years." He continued. "Once the business picked up, I handed all the parenting duties over to your mother… and now I realize that wasn't the wisest decision."

"It's okay, Dad." Em replied.

"No. It's not okay." Bailey disagreed. "But the past is in the past. I want you to know that I have been worried about you. Worried sick. Scared that you'd turn up dead somewhere."

Em pondered for just a moment, "The scary thing is, I might have. If not for Lorelai. She saved me…"

"I know. I thanked her."

"You did?" Em asked a bit shocked.

"Well, your mother certainly wasn't going to." He joked.

Em let out a small laugh. There were several seconds of silence between them. "I don't hate you, Dad." In a round about way, this was as close as Em could get to telling her father she loved him.

Bailey took his daughter's hand. "You have every right to… but thank you for not." He smirked.

"No problem." Em replied as she leaned her head back against the pillows.

"I suppose you're tired." Bailey realized as he stood from the bed. "Tell you what… when you get out of here, and get up to feeling like it, come out to my office one day… we'll have lunch."

"Really?" Em asked.

"Really. Just put the cab fair on here." Bailey pulled out his wallet, and then handed Em a credit card. "Take this. Use it for emergencies or anything you need."

"Dad… I…"

"If you're going to stay with Lorelai for a while, you can't expect her to pay for everything…"

He was right. Em took the card. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." Bailey put his wallet back into his pocket. "Don't forget… Lunch… my office."

"I won't forget." Em replied, she felt the medicine the nurse had given her kick in and her eyes became heavy with sleep.

"Good bye, sweetheart." Bailey quickly bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, then eased out of the room.


	25. You Cant Spell Emotional Without Em

The next morning, Em was back at Luke's apartment, but was destined to stay in the bed for a few more days. She was going to be in a lot of pain for a while, but would make full recovery eventually; aside from the ugly scaring on her stomach.

Luke gazed down at his watch, "Okay, I'd better get down to the diner." He replied with a bit of concern.

"And I need to go to the inn." Lorelai added. She cast a glance over to Rory who had made a bed on the couch and planned on catching up on some sleep. "Rory, promise me…"

"I promise." Rory interjected.

"You haven't even heard what it is I want you to promise, yet." Lorelai pointed out.

"I promise I won't leave the apartment. I won't say anything to anyone about Em and if Em needs anything, I'll be right here." She smiled. "Oh, and I also promise to not eat all the pop tarts while you're gone."

Lorelai shook her head and laughed lightly, "Good girl."

"Bye, Mom." She yawned as she curled under the covers on the couch.

"Bye, sweetie." Lorelai turned and focused on Em. "I'll stop by during my lunch, okay?"

"You don't have to do that." Em replied. "I may be bedridden, but I won't let Rory go on any pancake dates with strange boys. Just set a bunch of small but heavy objects beside my bed. I've got great aim."

"I'm stopping by." Lorelai repeated this time with a smirk. "Bye."

"Bye." Em smiled.

Luke had been waiting patiently by the doorway for Lorelai. They both exited the apartment together.

"Don't worry. I'll keep a check on them." Luke said as he placed an arm around Lorelai.

"I know you will." Lorelai stopped. "I'll see you later." She gently leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a brief kiss, but very passion filled. "Bye." She ended sweetly.

"Bye." Luke adoringly echoed.

At the inn, Lorelai found herself up to her eyeballs in paperwork. Sookie and Michel had managed to keep the end running, but that was about as far as they got. As Lorelai tired to untangle the mess that had been weaved during her absence she was suddenly interrupted by a young man standing on the other side of her desk.

"Excuse me." The young man began, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Lorelai looked up from her work, "Oh, not at all. Can I help you?" Lorelai flashed a smile.

"I'm hoping so." He replied. "I was hoping to rent a room."

"Okay. No problem." Lorelai grabbed the room schedule book. "I assume you need something now…"

"Yes." The young man answered. "Anything you have available will be fine." He smiled. "I'll only be in town for a few days."

"Okay. I have a room available from now until Friday. How does that sound?"

"Actually… I need something a little longer than that. Do you have anything from now till Sunday?"

"Sunday… Sunday…" Lorelai skimmed over the book. "Uhhhh…. No." she replied. "But, you can stay in room 22 from now until Friday. Then I'll have another room opening up that will be available till Sunday."

"Changing rooms? That sounds like a bit of a hassle…." The young man replied.

"I'll knock fifty dollars off your rent."

He laughed lightly, "Throw in some extra mints, and you've got a deal."

"All you can eat." Lorelai remarked. "I'll send up your own personal mint basket."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll go get my bags now." He reached over and took a mint from Lorelai's desk. "For the road." He winked.

Michel came out from the kitchen and took his seat at the desk. He let out a long sigh as he took a sip of his coffee. "Wednesday mornings are such a bother."

"Cheer up, Michel." Lorelai replied. "It's hump day."

"Hump day?" Michel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. You're over the hump…" Lorelai paused. "For the week… you're halfway done…"

"I see." Michel finally replied. "It still does not take away the dread, however."

"Oh, well maybe signing in our new guest will brighten up your day. He went to get his bags, when he comes back, sign him into room 22 then switch him to room 7 on Friday. Knock fifty dollars off his bill, and send up a basket of mints."

"I liked it better when you were gone…" Michel mumbled as he stood from his chair and grabbed the guest book.

(Luke's diner)

"Hey, Caesar, I'm going to go up to the apartment. I'll be right back."

"No problem, boss." Caesar replied as he continued to prepare the lunch menu.

Luke opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Rory was still sleeping on the couch. Em was missing from the bed. Luke gazed around the apartment trying to find her.

"Em?" He finally called, but in low whisper so that he didn't wake Rory. "Em?" He slowly stepped towards the bathroom. The door was open, but only a tiny bit. At first Luke was about to walk away, fearing he'd walked upon something indecent, but then he realized that Em was standing by the medicine cabinet. Deciding to move forward, he let his presence known. "Em." He used a louder voice.

Em shut the cabinet quickly and turned around, "Luke…"

"What are you doing out of bed?" Luke asked.

"I was going to brush my teeth." Em replied. "I was looking for an extra tooth brush."

"Why are you looking for an extra toothbrush? You don't have one?"

"Well, I was using one at the hospital, but I don't think Lorelai brought it home with us. I didn't have one from before either… Clive didn't give me time to pack anything from the apartment." She gazed down.

"Get back to bed, Em." Luke instructed. "I don't have any extra toothbrushes, but I'll run to the market later and pick one up."

Em slowly moved back towards the bed, each step a little harder than the next. Luke closed the bathroom door. He glanced back over at Rory who was still sleeping.

"Hey, when Rory wakes up… send her down stairs. Tell her I want to speak to her."

Em eased herself into the bed. "Okay."

Luke took a final look at Em and then exited the apartment. A couple of hours later, Lorelai showed up as she had promised.

"Hey." She greeted. "I need the largest cup of coffee you have."

"Things hectic at the inn?" Luke asked as he poured her a fresh cup.

"You'd think I was gone for a month instead of a couple of days." She replied taking the coffee. "How are the girls?"

"Last time I was up there, Rory was still asleep. I told Em to have her come down when she wakes up, but so far I've not seen her."

"Oh. You wanted to talk her about something?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, now that you're here, I can tell you. When I went up there earlier to check on them, I found Emalisa in the bathroom… she was going through the medicine cabinet. She says she was looking for an extra toothbrush…"

Lorelai gasped, "Oh, a toothbrush! Damn it, I never even thought about that." Lorelai quickly made a mental note. "I can pick one up on my way back to the inn. Why didn't you call me earlier? I could have stopped at Dose's on my way over here and brought her one."

"Lorelai, I think you're kind of missing the point here." Luke replied.

"Aside from the fact that Em's had stinky breath all day?"

"She was in the medicine cabinet…" Luke repeated.

Lorelai stared at him for a moment, "You think she was looking for pills?"

Luke slightly nodded his head, "Or another razor…"

"Luke, are you serious?" Lorelai immediately sat down her cup of coffee. "Why would she be looking for pills or a razor?"

"Come on, Lorelai. Don't make me say it."

"No, I think you should say it." Lorelai folded her arms.

"Alright, fine." Luke inhaled and began, "I think she may have been looking for pills because she's probably been taking them. After all, her ex was a drug dealer. Secondly, she's already used a razor once. You said yourself Em is a very emotional kid. Who knows for sure what she's really thinking?"

"Luke that's absurd. Em is not going to cut herself again. Did it ever cross your mind, she may really have been looking for a toothbrush?"

"Maybe she was." Luke answered. "But let me ask you another question. Why did you take the pills the hospital prescribed for Em to work with you?"

"I gave Em a pill this morning. She isn't supposed to take another one until 6:00 pm. I'll be home by then. I can give it to her."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, you can. But why didn't you just leave the pills at the apartment?"

Lorelai sighed, "Alright. I took the pills for safe keeping."

"And to make sure Em couldn't take more than she was prescribed." Luke added.

"Yes.' Lorelai reluctantly agreed.

"Because you've thought of this too. If her boyfriend was a drug dealer, she's bound to have tried something…"

"I'll talk to her. Later tonight when we have time to discuss everything that has happened. I'll make it clear that if she **_is_** on drugs of any kind, I'll help her with that too. She doesn't have to hide anything from me."

"I think that's a good idea. Until we're sure though, I'm locking up the medicine cabinet."


	26. I Think I'll Go To Boston

After making a brief check on Em, Lorelai rushed back to the inn. She was surprised to find Michel sitting in his chair looking extremely bored.

"Michel, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked as she tossed her purse down behind the desk.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to not fall asleep…" Michel replied. "Will this day ever end?" He asked in a high pitched French accent that sounded very annoying and somewhat flamboyant.

"Why aren't you helping the next guest into room 22? I told you to knock fifty off his rent, schedule him to move into room 7, send up mints, and you should, by all means have helped him with his luggage."

Michel shot back an evil glance, "I am not a bell boy." He spat. "If you want someone to assist the customers with their luggage, then I suggest you hire someone to fulfill that duty. Besides, this guest you speak of, he never returned."

"What? What do you mean he never returned?" Lorelai asked.

"I mean I've been sitting in this spot the entire time you've been on lunch, and he hasn't returned…"

Lorelai sighed. "Well, if and when he returns help him with his luggage."

Michel's mouth opened to reply.

"Do it… or you're fired." Lorelai smiled and walked away from the desk, back to the kitchen.

(Luke's)

Rory groggily raised up from the couch. She glanced over at the clock. "Wow, 12:45." She muttered. She looked over at Em had her arm wrapped around the teddy bear her father had given her the night before, as she was reading a magazine. "Hey." Rory greeted as she slowly came over towards Em. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Em replied as she continued to read.

"Do you need anything?" Rory asked as she stretched her arms. "I think I'm going to go back on my promise and eat those pop tarts." She joked.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Em kept her eyes focused.

"What are you reading?"

"Just a magazine." Em replied distantly.

"Oh. Has Mom already been by?"

"Yeah, she stopped in for like two seconds and then left." Suddenly a large bubble of gum escaped from Em's mouth and then just as quickly popped and returned to it's hiding place.

"I didn't even hear her. I've been sleeping like a rock all morning."

"I noticed." Em turned the magazine page.

"Yeah…" Rory stood silent for a few moments. "So, you're sure you don't want or need anything."

"Yep."

"Okay…" Rory walked over to the tiny kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for the pop tarts.

Luke glanced up from behind his counter and noticed that the young man that had been talking to Rory the morning before, was now sitting at a table in the diner. Luke hadn't even noticed him come in. He walked over to the young man.

"Orin, right?" Luke asked.

Orin gazed up Luke, "Yeah."

"I didn't see you come in." Luke replied. "You been here long?"

"Actually, I stopped by here at 10:00 this morning. I hung around for about twenty minutes, left, and now I've came back."

"Mm hmm. It gets really busy in here sometimes. I can barely keep up with who's coming and going." Luke paused. "But Orin, there's no need for you to sit here waiting. She's not coming down to eat with you."

Orin glanced up at Luke and smiled, "You know, for someone who isn't her father or her lover, you sure are bossy and controlling."

"It's my job." Luke answered folding his arms. "I look out for her."

Orin thought for a moment, "You know… I'm almost willing to bet that you're banging the mom."

"What?" Luke's voice turned stone cold and his eyes pierced down Orin. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Yeah, I've seen her." Orin smirked. "Quite the bit of artwork I'll agree. Hard to believe Rory's mother is so young and beautiful, huh?" He laughed. "Now that I think about it, I change my mind. You're not banging the mom. You'd like to. You'd even give up everything you own here, just for a shot at it; but you're not." He ended in an overly cheery voice. "But that's the main goal, right?"

Luke swallowed heavily. Showing now fear or intimidation he asked, "Orin isn't your real name is it?"

"I go by many names." Orin replied as he stood from his table. He gazed up the stairs where he had seen Rory descend the day before. "She's not the only one up there, is she?"

"That' none of your business." Luke tried desperately to keep his cool, especially in front of all the other costumers in the diner. "I want you out of here… now."

Orin's eyes brightened, "If your job is to protect her…" Orin began. "You'd better bring your A game, old man. Rory is much more naïve and gullible than you think."

"Listen here you little jackass, you stay away from her." Luke pointed his finger in Orin's face. "If I catch you any where near her…" His high whispering voice forewarned, "They'll have to use your dental records for identification of the body."

"Relax, Pops." Orin cocked his head to one side. "My business is done here." He slowly started walking towards the door of the diner. He stopped and looked back, "Lexi is trouble… She's one big lie. You'd better decide if she's worth it or not." He opened the door and then hurriedly took off down the street.

Later that evening, Lorelai had returned from a very stressful day at the inn. She had however stopped at Dose's and bought a toothbrush, just as she had promised. She slowly drug herself into Luke's.

"Lorelai." Luke shot out from behind the counter.

Caught off guard by his excitement and his state of alarm, Lorelai's mood quickly changed to anticipation. "What?" She asked as Luke grabbed her by the arm and pulled into a back room of the diner. "Luke… **_what?_**" Lorelai asked again as he backed her into a corner.

Luke looked back over his shoulder, and the back to Lorelai. "You remember the pancake guy, the one Rory spoke with yesterday?"

Lorelai's eyes batted back and forth, "Oh, my God, he came back?" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah." Luke replied quickly. "I think it may be Clive."

"_Clive?_"

"He's know about Em. He knows she's here. He called her Lexi." Luke continued. "He made some comment about her being trouble and one big lie."

Lorelai exhaled deeply, not realizing she had been holding her breath, "What do we do?"

"I think we should tell the police…" 

"Em's afraid she'll get arrested too." Lorelai replied sadly. "The thing is… she might. I honestly don't know if they could arrest her or not. I don't know what she's done with Clive, but auto theft is on her record. Which I may be able to clear that part up…"

"We'll we've got to do something. The girls are in real danger."

Lorelai shot a glance back up at Luke. "Did he say something about Rory?"

Luke closed his eyes for a second. He had wanted to leave that part out, for the sake of causing Lorelai more fear or worry.

"Luke!" She demanded.

"He made some off reference…" Luke replied in a low voice.

"What kind of off reference?"

"Just something about making sure we protect her." Luke quickly added, "Don't worry, Lorelai. You know I'll protect her. I'm not going to let anything …. "

"No. This is going too far." Lorelai interjected becoming angry at herself, this young man, and the entire situation. "We can't stay here. We have to go somewhere else." 

"Like where?" Luke asked.

"Boston." Lorelai answered simply.

"Boston?!" Luke repeated nearly jumping out of his skin. "You don't mean to Elisa's and Bailey's?"

"No… Christopher's." Lorelai replied. She wasn't joking. She wasn't being sarcastic. She meant it. She was dead serious. "Call the police and tell them about Clive. He'll stay around long enough for them to catch him. If you're convincing enough, he won't even know we're gone."

"Wait, what?" Luke stared at Lorelai. "You mean, you Rory and Em are going to Boston with Chris and you want me to stay here?"

"Yes. That's what I mean." Lorelai stated not wanting to go into detail or carry on the conversation. "If the police say anything about Em, I'll bring her back after they've arrested Clive. Until then, the safest place is Boston. He won't think to look for her there. If he comes back to the diner, or if you see him hanging around, just make sure he doesn't find out we're gone."

"Lorelai… I don't like this idea." Luke shook his head.

"It's the best chance we've got right now." Lorelai grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. "I'll Chris and tell him we'll be up in the morning." She slowly walked out from the storage room and out of Luke's ear shot.

Luke knew there was no use trying to fight it. Lorelai had already, that quickly, made up her mind. She would take the girls to Boston to stay with Chris. Luke tried desperately not to let it bother him, but he couldn't help but feel rejected. Betrayed. Even disappointed in himself that he couldn't convince Lorelai she was safe. He was angry at the fact that when worst came to worst, she chose him. She chose the father of her child. The real father. She chose the first man she ever loved, and probably always would. She chose Christopher. She chose that immature, spoiled son of a bitch. Well…. She could have him.


	27. Do What It Takes, Baby

**_AN: Okay, I just want to say that I have had this chapter for like a week, and havent been able to post it because I've been getting nothing but that Support Error, thing... Uggggh. You have no idea the aggravation. Actually, I'm sure you all do, since you are members as well. Anyway, sorry for the delay in chaps. wasn't my fault this time. _**

"Chris, please…." Lorelai continued to plead, "don't ask me to explain anything over the phone, just take my word for it. I need to come to Boston and I need you make sure that no one knows I'm coming or that I'm bring Rory and Emalisa."

"What kind of trouble is she in?" Chris asked after a long sigh. "Lore, you know I'd do almost anything for you, but I've heard about the shit that Emalisa has been up to here lately. I don't want involved in anything that…."

"Christopher!" Lorelai interjected. "Look, if you won't do it for me, then, please, for God's sake do it for Rory."

"Rory's in trouble too?" Chris asked suddenly alarmed.

"I'm not sure… I mean, no she's not in trouble, but she could be in danger…" Lorelai put her hand to her face out of frustration.

"_Danger?"_ Chris emphasized. "Lore, what the hell is going on?"

"It's too much to explain over the phone. I'll tell you everything when we get there in the morning."

Chris was quiet for several moments as he ran the idea through his head, "Alright, what time will you be here?"

"I need to stop by the inn first, but that won't take long. We should be in Boston by 11:00."

"Okay, I'll take my lunch break early at work, and I'll come down to the apartment to meet you." Chris inhaled deeply. "Lore, you know that I really do trust you, right? It's just this all seems very… well… odd."

"I know, Chris." Lorelai paused. "It feels like something out of a Lifetime movie."

"Well, then we know how ends." Chris replied in a comforting tone. "The bad guy gets what is coming to him…"

"That's the thing… We're not certain who the bad guy is."

(The Independence Inn 8:00 am the next morning)

"Lorelai, are you in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asked when Lorelai told her that again she would need days off, but couldn't explain why and where she'd be.

"I can't say right now, Sookie." Lorelai seemed to apologize with her sad blue eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you… it's just…"

Sookie's concern deepened, "Lorelai, please tell me everything is alright… Is something wrong with Rory?" Sookie asked fearfully.

"No… No… Sook, everything will be fine. We're just going through some things right now and …" Lorelai trailed off. "I'll be back to the inn as soon as I can. Until then, please, please, try not to put Michel's head in the oven and keep this place running, okay?"

Sookie slightly cracked a smile. "I'll keep the place running…" She paused. "And, I'll **_try _**not to put Michel's head in the oven."

"That's all I ask." Lorelai replied. "Thank you, Sookie." Lorelai briefly hugged her and then stepped out of the kitchen.

As Lorelai was headed out of the inn, she was stopped by the new guest who had eventually shown up and Michel had, reluctantly, helped with his luggage.

"Ms. Gilmore." The young man smiled. "Hi."

Lorelai stopped quickly and stared at him, taking a moment to remember who he was. "Oh. Hi." She smiled. It was a smile that all business managers had. It was rehearsed and practiced and always said the same thing _'Thank you so much for your business and please recommend us to your friends and family!'_

"I hope you're enjoying your stay." Lorelai quickly spat hoping to end this encounter as quickly, yet charmingly as possible.

"Yes, yes, it's been marvelous so far. You have wonderful scenery here. I give you my up most compliments on what you've done to make sure each and every guest feels right at home."

"Thank you." _The manager smile. _"Well, I must be going. I'm terribly sorry." Lorelai attempted to start slowly walking away. "Enjoy the rest of you stay, Mr. …." Then it occurred to her, she didn't know this guests name. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

The young man smiled, "Oh, I go by many names. But you can call me Jacob. Jacob Hatcher."

"Well, Mr. Hatcher…" Lorelai replied. "I'm afraid I'm going to be out of town for a few days, but I promise you the rest of the staff will put forth just as much of an effort as I have to make sure all your needs and desires are met here at the Independence Inn."

"Leaving town?" Jacob frowned. "Oh, that's a shame. I rather enjoy your personality and the brightness you bring to this place. It'll be a little duller around here without you."

Flattered, Lorelai smiled, only this time, it wasn't the manager smile, but the true genuine smile one gives when they're truly charmed or touched by another person.

"Enjoy your trip." Jacob ended. "Perhaps, I'll still be here when you return…"

"Maybe." Lorelai answered. "Good bye, Mr. Hatcher."

"Jacob, please."

"Good bye, Jacob." Lorelai stepped around him, and glided out of the inn.

As the car ride to Boston began, many complaints followed. Lorelai, who had tried to answer each and every complaint and question with grace, was losing her cool with the girls.

"If Em is supposed to be on bed rest why are we driving to Boston?" Rory asked.

"Because, I told you, it's safer with Chris."

"I don't think we should go to Boston. If you are trying to hide from Clive, he'll think to look there." Em stated. "I mean, he knows that's where I'm from."

"He's not going to look for you in Boston."

"Dean is seriously going to think we've broken up now." Rory said in a whiney voice. "And what I'm supposed to tell him? How am I going to explain that I'm in Boston?"

"Why couldn't we just stay where we were? I liked Luke." Em added. "He wouldn't have let anything happen to us."

Unable to take another lick, Lorelai burst out, "Hey! Let me handle this, okay!"

Both girls immediately hushed.

"I'm doing what's best for us all. Rory, if Dean acts like an ass over this, then you don't need him as your boyfriend. If he can't accept that you're having a family emergency and that you can't tell him every godforsaken detail about it, then it's a doomed relationship anyway." She quickly focused her attention to Em. "And as soon as we get to Boston, you can go back to being bedridden, until then you'll be fine… and yes, we were safe with Luke, I get that, but we're safer with Chris at least for the time being. So give it a rest, both of you."

"Sorry." They both mumbled in unison.

"It's alright." Lorelai replied in a much calmer voice. "Let's just put in a CD." She grabbed a CD from above her sun visor. Within just a few seconds, the unconventional and unique sounds of "Beck" filled the jeep. The girls succumbed to an eerie silence.

Once they finally reached Chris' apartment, it seemed that this idea truly wasn't as grand as Lorelai had thought. Chris had only one bedroom, and he didn't want to give it to Em. Instead, he suggested that he and Lore take the bed, and buy Em and Rory an air mattress to sleep on.

This idea was shot down immediately with a sour line spurting from Lorelai's mouth: _'This isn't a date, Chris. Give Em the damn bed.' _

The first night in Boston seemed unfulfilling and cold. The refuge they had sought to find rested only in their imagination. Sure, Boston was far away from Stars Hollow. Far enough away, to where they truly could be safe for a few days. But this was uncomfortable. And as Lorelai made herself a bed on the air mattress, and Chris grumpily slept on the couch, she realized that it just wasn't the same without Luke.

Luke, though he could be unimaginably difficult, was also the most amazing man she had ever met. Luke generously opened his arms when Lorelai told him they were in need of help. Luke insisted on sleeping on the couch and giving Em the bed. Luke was a man of his word and when he said he'd protect Rory and Em, Lorelai knew he meant it. But Luke was not bulletproof. Deep down, Lorelai honestly believed the greater the distance between her and Stars Hollow, the better. Distance, along with secretiveness, would be the best protection for them all.


	28. Call Me Jacob

_**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. I'm in my final week of school, plus I took a trip to Chicago, so it's been hell trying to catch back up with everything. From now on, and for the rest of the summer, my updates should be regular again. I really want to get this story finished, so I'm not giving up! And you guys don't give up either! We are a team! Lol **_

The next morning Lorelai awoke to the sound of Chris grumbling under his breath as he dressed for work. She rose up from the air mattresses and watched as he darted back and forth across the apartment gathering his stuff for the office.

"Chris…"

He stopped suddenly, and gazed over at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I can't find my damn papers…"

"I'm sorry."

"They're probably in my bedroom." Chris glanced over at the shut door.

"Oh." Lorelai replied. "Um, what do they look like? I'll go look for them."

"They're my notes. Si-tech notes… They'll say _Industrial Benefits_ at the top."

"Sounds very professional." Lorelai noted as she opened the door.

In an annoyed voice, "Well, this job is very important…"

"We'll find your notes." She added as if she were speaking to a child.

Lorelai gazed around the bedroom and noticed that Em was no where in sight. She walked over to Chris' bathroom, but Em was not there either. Lorelai stepped back out of the bedroom.

"Chris, did Em go somewhere this morning?"

"Not that I know of." Chris replied as he tightened his tie. "Why? She isn't in there?"

"No." Lorelai was forcing herself to stay calm. There had to be an explanation. People didn't just vanish. She walked over to the air mattresses and woke up Rory.

Rory's eyes slowly opened. "What?" She mumbled as she dug her head father under the covers.

"Where's Em?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory asked again this time taking the covers away from her head.

"Em isn't in the bedroom. Where is she?"

Rory lifted herself up from the mattresses, "I don't know."

Chris stepped into the bedroom and looked around. "Lore." He called. "Come in here." Lorelai followed Chris' call. "This window is unlocked." He noted.

"Chris, there's no way she could run away. She just got out of the hospital. Her stomach is stitched up…"

"Lore, I never, ever, unlock this window. Someone unlocked it." Chris stated with certainty.

Rory walked into the bedroom. "Em wouldn't run away again… Not now."

"Rory's right." Lorelai added. "She wouldn't."

"Then what other explanation is there, Lore?" Chris asked his tone a bit condescending. "Did someone break in and take her away?" He asked mockingly.

Fear struck Lorelai's body. "Oh, God…"

Chris laughed, "Come on, I wasn't being serious."

"Clive." Rory said blankly. "You don't think… Could he have?"

"Clive? Who the hell is Clive?" Chris asked.

"We've been followed." Lorelai concluded.

"Followed?" Chris asked again. "Is someone going to bother explaining a few things to me? I've not been filled in on anything yet. You never even told me why you're here. I think it's the least I deserve. After just giving you my apartment."

Lorelai glanced up at Chris, "Clive is Em's ex-boyfriend."

"Drug dealer." Rory added. "Murderer."

Lorelai rushed out of the bedroom to get her cell phone.

"This sounds ridiculous." Chris replied. "Use some logic, Lore. The kid ran away. She's a trouble maker. She's lied to you."

"Dad, you don't even know Em. " Rory defended.

"I know her well enough. And I know the parents she came from. The whole family is a tied up nutcase."

Lorelai dialed Luke's number. A few rings later.

"Luke's diner."

"Luke… Did you call the police last night like I asked?" Lorelai asked.

Luke gripped the phone tighter, "Yeah." He replied seriously. "They said they'd get right on it. What's wrong?"

"Em is missing. She slept alone in Chris' room last night but she's not there this morning. The window is unlocked. I think… I think… Clive… he must have followed us. He must have known we were coming here."

Luke took the phone farther back into the diner, away from the customer's ears. "He's not been around here. I would have seen him if he was around when you left yesterday morning. You didn't tell anyone you were leaving town did you?" Luke followed up.

"Of course not." A pause. "Well, I told Sookie…" Another pause. Lorelai's mouth opened her and eyes widened. "Luke, what does Clive look like?"

"You mean the pancake guy we think is Clive?" Luke thought for a moment. "About my height. Tan skin. Brown hair. He has beady little brown eyes too." Luke grumbled. "He squints them when he talks, like he's trying to be intimidating. _'I go by many names._'" Luke mocked.

"What did you just say?" Lorelai asked the words instantly striking a memory with her.

"Oh, that's one of the stupid lines he uses… '_I go by many names_.'" Luke clarified. "Like I said, he tries to be intimidating."

"Luke…" Lorelai swallowed heavily. "He's been at the inn. I gave him a room."

"You what?"

"He said his name was Jacob. But before that… he said '_I go by many names_. But you can call me Jacob.'"

"Son of bitch." Luke growled. "He's been playing us a like puppets this whole time."

"I told him I was going out of town. He was so charming at the inn. I had no idea to be cautious of him. He just seemed like a normal guy." Lorelai pressed her hand to her forehead. "He's followed us. He's taken Em."

"I'm coming to Boston." Luke replied steadily.

Lorelai paused for a moment. Luke almost expected her to object to the idea, but he was warmed and reassured when he heard her say, "Hurry."


	29. To Die At 18 To Be Infamous

_**A/N: Before we get into the next chapter, I want to take a second to mention that you all should check out this story: Living Up to the Name by AuthorandArtist1025. This kid has talent! Only in the 7**__**th**__** grade, but you'd never know that by her writing. **_

Why the hell is he coming here?" Chris demanded.

"Chris. Don't."

"He's not coming to my apartment…" Chris replied bitterly. "I've been put out enough as it is. Diner Guy isn't intruding too."

"Intruding?" Lorelai's voice hardened. "So, that's what we're doing?"

Rory slowly drifted away from her parents and back into the bedroom.

"You know what I mean!" Chris brawled.

"Why don't you just say what you mean?"

"I did! He's not coming here!" Chris narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, Lore, but I'm out. I don't want involved in this."

"Fine." Lorelai said strongly. "I don't know what I was thinking by coming here anyway." Lorelai turned quickly and began to pack her things.

"Oh, so now you're leaving?" Chris came up behind her.

She turned quickly, "Well, what the hell did you expect? Your hospitality traits aren't exactly comparable to Martha Stewart's."

"You're leaving because I won't let him stay here." Chris snarled.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Chris… You think he would even want to stay here?" Lorelai's voice was sharp and cutting.

"just admit it, you're going to run off him with him now. Some hotel room…" Chris paused. "Rory isn't going. She's staying here."

Chris was famous for his asinine moments, but this one took the cake. No one… No one… Ever overpowered Lorelai's motherly right. Immediately after his statement he knew he was going to get a fiery response, but it was too late to retract it and too late to back down.

"Don't be stupid." Lorelai replied surprisingly calm. But this calmness seemed to hold more outrage than any heinous slander could have.

"Look, I'm her parent too. I care about what happens to her. You don't get complete and total say all the time." Chris stood strong, more confident that he had a solid case behind him.

"Uh, yeah. I do." Lorelai's eyes widened. "The whole nine month pregnancy then birth giving ordeal kind of sealed that power." Then, in the clearest voice possible, "Rory will go where I go. End of argument."

Here they were, arguing over Rory and yet neither had noticed she wasn't even in the room any longer. Inside Chris' bedroom Rory tried to block out the argument and instead searched around the room for anything that may help them find out what happened to Em. She opened the window and gazed down. Two trashcans were stacked on top of each other. This could only mean that someone climbed up the window first… Clive must have shown up. But how did he get through the window? The only possible explanation was that Em opened it for him. But why do that? Why not scream? Or come running to Lorelai? Could Em trust him after everything he'd done? Then another thought crept into Rory's mind. What if it wasn't Clive at all?

When Luke arrived, there was a deadly silence in the air. Chris slowly watched from his window as Lorelai and Rory got into Luke's truck. Lorelai didn't even bother to say good bye. Rory smiled and gave a quick hug, but it was fake and meaningless. Then, just as quickly and randomly as the girls had entered Chris' life, the exited again. Chris would wait for the next encounter, and in the meantime practice his dominance skills.

As they drove off down the street, Luke gazed over at Lorelai. "Your car… Are you just going to leave it there?" he asked.

"For now." Lorelai replied. "I'm not leaving Boston until we find Em."

Luke shook his head. "Okay."

Rory sat in the middle of Luke and Lorelai, it was a comfortable position. She was between two people she cared about and who cared back. They seldom argued and even when they did it was over silly things, and they could make up within minutes… at the most a day or two. Rory, even at sixteen, understood the depth of their relationship and how utterly unique it was.

"Mom…" Rory began. "I was thinking… What if it wasn't Clive?"

Lorelai glanced confusingly at Rory, "If not Clive, who?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm not sure. Someone Em would trust enough to open the window."

"Rory has a point." Luke added. "If it had of been Clive, Em wouldn't have opened the window. She would have refused. There would have been a scream or something. She obviously went willingly."

"Em doesn't know …. Well trust… a lot of people though. And why would she willingly leave without telling us? Who would even show up at a window in the middle of the night in the first place?" Lorelai asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Let me go, you bastard!" Em shrieked. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Aw, Emalisa, such a dirty mouth. Mother would be most displeased."

"Richie, you asshole!" Em roared. "Untie me! This isn't funny!"

"No, sis… It's not." Richie slowly walked around the dark room where he had tied his sister to a chair. He gazed up at the pitch black ceiling. "Would you like to a take a "stab" at where we are?"

Em struggled with the ropes on her wrists, "No." she shot back.

"Come now… I'll give you three guesses." He smiled. "I'll even give you a hint. It's bigger than a breadbox."

"Fu-"

Before Em could finish Richie covered her mouth with his hand. "That's enough." He warned. "Foul language is not for a little girl." He removed his hand. "Which, you're not much of a little girl any more. 18 tomorrow." He ended highly. "My, where does the time go?"

Em was silent she watched as her brother continued to stroll around the dimly lighted room. "Are we in our basement?" Em finally asked.

Richie turned, shocked, yet pleased that his younger sister had guessed the correct room. "Very good, Emalisa. And I thought you never came to the basement."

"I didn't…. much." She added. She stopped struggling with the ropes when she realized they were only getting tighter around her wrists.

"Would you like to guess why you are here?" Richie came over and leaned forward. "I would greatly enjoy hearing your assumptions."

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what the hell you're doing. I think you've lost your mind." Em spat quickly.

"Ha." Richie chuckled. "Emalisa, my mind… my mind is the most genius in all the family." He boasted. He stretched out his arms. "And everyone would recognize that, if not for you."

"What are you talking about?" Em asked, becoming honestly fearful of her brother's maniac actions.

"They have ALWAYS gave you the most attention…. And you never even craved it. Not like I did. It didn't burn a hole in your heart like mine!" He burst out into laughter, then quickly hushed. "Mother thought, and still thinks, you are a gift from Heaven." He paused. "But I'd swear you were spawned from Beelzebub himself."

"Richie, you're being completely ridiculous…" Em protested. "Please, untie me." Her voice was calm and soothing and nearly… nearly… convincing.

"I can't untie you, Emalisa." Richie quickly countered. "I know you. You'd throw a fanatic fit within seconds."

"No. I won't." Em replied. "My fanatic fit throwing days are over. Just let me go."

"You don't want to hear the rest of my story? Not interested at all?" he sounded hurt and disappointed. As if he had planned out the entire plot in his head, practiced it… rehearsed it… and now she didn't want to hear it?

Em sighed. "Richie, I never wanted all that attention from Mom.."

"I know that!" Richie shot back angrily. "I am not that naïve." He began strolling around the basement again. "You don't know how unjust it is. I am the son. The only son. The carrier of the family name. Yet, I am no one in their eyes."

"Mom and Dad love you. You know they're proud of you. You're doing everything they ever wanted. You're going to Harvard. You're going to practice law like Dad…."

"Yes! And yet, you! Look at you! You're a disgrace! You're a dirty spot on the Harrison record … And they cherish you dearly." He paused. "Mother laid in bed for days after you ran away. She cried… constantly." A pause. "She wouldn't eat…. Dad engulfed himself in work."

"Richie… please…."

"And do you know what I've been doing these past 6 weeks, Emalisa?" Richie asked happily. "I've been finding out all about you. All about your secret life… Lexi."

"Richie…" Em repeated becoming more and more frightened, now unsure of what her brother's intent truly was.

"Auto theft… Drug dealings… eye witness to a murder… a baby!" He laughed. "And in such a short time!" He leaned forward again. "Clive is still running from the law, Lexi. But he'll be caught soon. That son of a bitch deserves to go to jail… I hope that brings you comfort."

Suddenly the door opened, and a young man came walking down the stairs. Richie looked up and smiled. "Greg. Nice of you to join us."

Greg stepped into the light. Here was Orin. Here was Jacob. King of pancakes and master of charm. "Hi, Lexi." Greg smiled. "You're looking good… aside from those nasty cuts…" He gazed down at her stomach. "Can't say I blame you though… babies are a dreadful bother. I would have slashed my guts too."

"Shut up!" Em yelled, more out of pain than anger. Slowly her barricade of bravery came tumbling down. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry… not yet anyway.

"Greg and I are college buddies." Richie explained. "He's actually had his eye on you for a while.. but now…" Richie paused. "Well, now, he's rather taking a liking to Rory."

Em's eyes shot up quickly. Greg smirked. "What can I say? I prefer the good girls. I'll take innocent over dangerous any day. Don't get me wrong though, rebel chicks are damn sexy…" he gazed back down at Em.

"Stay away from her." Em forewarned.

Richie and Greg both laughed.

"Or what?" Greg asked. "You'll cut me with one of your dull razor blades?"

"You sick piece of shit…" Em mumbled.

Richie's voice turned serious, "The guy…" he began. "What's his name? Luke?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah…"

"He could be trouble." Richie appeared concerned.

"He could." Greg agreed. "But only when Rory is involved. He doesn't give two shits about Lexi." He nodded in Em's direction.

"Then we'll have to be extremely cautious." Richie concluded.

"Don't worry, Rory is as gullible as she is sweet and innocent." Greg replied.

"You have a plan?" Richie asked.

Greg nodded, "But of course."

"Good." Richie glanced back at his sister, "We're about to do you a big favor, sis. You're popular now for your reckless ways, but you know that in death, a person becomes infamous."

"Richie…" Em's voice pleaded. A single tear escaped her eye. "Don't do this…"

Greg walked over and wiped it away. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you're not going alone. Your favorite cousin is coming with you."

"Yeah." Richie added. "And who knows, maybe that self-righteous aunt of ours too. You see, Lexi… we both win. Everyone is going to love you forever once you're dead… you'll be pure perfection in their eyes, and I… well… I'll be the only one left for them to focus all their aspirations on. You'll no longer be annoyed by Mother's constant butting in and input, and I'll relish in the honor and love that is rightfully mine."

"Richie, please … Listen… " Em's voice broke. "You can't do this… You're not thinking clearly!"

"Oh, I'm thinking perfectly clear." Richie smiled.


	30. I've Got To Break Free

Greg and Richie peered over the roof top. "Beautiful…" Greg smiled. "This will be like taking candy from a baby." He eyed Rory, who was down below them. She was waiting out by the truck while Luke got gas, and Lorelai was inside getting a map of the city.

"Ready?" Richie asked.

"I'm ready." Greg replied.

Within seconds, the boys scaled down the building, and Richie stuck his head around the gas station corner.

"Rory…" He whispered highly; just enough to catch her attention.

Rory gazed over and saw Richie behind the corner. He waved his hand for her to come to him, then quickly placed his finger to his lips, to indicate that she must slip away quietly. Rory glanced over at Luke, who was walking in to pay for the gas, she slowly stepped away from the truck then dashed behind the corner.

"Richie, what are you doing here?" Rory asked, somewhat excited, somewhat thankful.

"Is Emalisa with you?" Richie asked, his brown eyes opened wide. "Is she alright?"

"No." Rory answered. "We think that Clive kidnapped her." Rory replied, her voice full of sorrow. "You can help us… you know the city really well!" Rory glanced back around the corner, "Mom was going to buy a map but …"

Richie reached out and grabbed Rory's arm, "No…"

Rory stopped then gazed at Richie, wondering why he had grabbed her so violently. "But she…"

"Listen, you have to come with me."

"Why?"

"You just do, okay. I can't explain…. Just come with me." He tugged on her arm, but Rory didn't move.

Suddenly, Greg came out from behind the back corner, "Come on, Rory. You've already stood me up once, I'd be crushed if you did it a second time."

"Orin?" Rory's voice was drenched in wonder and amazement.

"Actually, it's Greg." He replied coming up beside her, "I'd give you more info, but I'm afraid were running out of time." Quickly, Greg grabbed Rory's other arm, and the two boys carried her off down the back alley. She kicked and attempted to screame, but Richie quickly covered her mouth, and a quick slap across the face hushed her.

Luke and Lorelai both stepped out of the gas station together. Lorelai gazed around the parking lot.

"Did Rory come inside?" She asked as she glanced back at Luke.

"I don't think so." Luke answered. He looked back at the gas station, then walked back inside, a few seconds later he was back by Lorelai's side. "She's not in there."

"No." Lorelai muttered. "No! This cannot be happening…" Lorelai fell into Luke's arms and rested against his chest, "No…." she mumbled again, her voice muffled by Luke's body. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Luke held Lorelai out at arm's length, "Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I took my eyes off her for one minute… just to come in and pay for gas… and…"

"You bitch!"

Lorelai and Luke both paused and looked back across the parking lot towards the alley. A girl was running ferociously away from a young man. Lorelai immediately realized it was Rory. Her motherly instinct took over, and she dashed off towards her daughter.

"Rory!"

"Mom!" Rory cried as she saw her mother only a few feet away.

Luke came running up behind them. As soon as Greg saw Luke pop around the corner, he stopped his chase and immediately turned around to run away, but in a brilliant burst of speed, Luke took off down the alley, determined to catch him.

Rory made it safely to her mother's arms, and within seconds, Luke had tackled Greg onto the ground.

"You son a bitch!" Luke yelled as he pulled the boy to his feet and punched him across the face.

"Stop!" Greg pleaded. "Please!"

Luke paid no attention to the boys cries. "You lying sack of crap!" Luke growled as he knocked the boy to the ground. "Where's Emalissa?"

"Who?" Greg asked innocently.

"Lexi… where is she?"

"I don't know…." Greg covered his face. "Please, just let me go."

Luke lifted the boy from the ground by his shirt. "You've got to be crazy if you think I'm letting you walk away."

"I didn't do anything!" Greg defended.

"Shut up!" Luke shoved the boy down the alley, keeping his hand on the back of his shirt to make sure he didn't try to run away; though Luke would have only caught him again.

Richie gazed down from the rooftop. "Greg, you fool…" he replied as he watched Luke violently manhandle him down the alley and into the gas station. He watched as Lorelai comforted Rory and held her close. This scene of affection angered him. Rory didn't deserve so much attention any more than Emalisa did. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Richie mumbled as he disappeared from the rooftop and headed back to his parents' basement.

Em was still sitting in the chair. Tied up. Cold. Hungry. Richie walked down the stairs and over to her.

"Greg failed…" Richie began. "Can't say that I am all that surprised."

Em gazed up at her brother, "Where are mom and dad?"

"Gone." Richie answered simply. "Mother took a vacation… Said she desperately needed one." Richie strolled around the room. "Dad's been spending the week out in LA. Let me guess… You've been yelling for them? Thought they'd come to save you?"

"Richie… You're making a big mistake." Em warned. "You have to stop this, now, before it gets out of hand."

"Ha…" Richie laughed. "You think because Greg screwed up, I'm going to turn chicken? I was never interested in Rory … That was just something to persuade Greg to help me. He ruined his chance. He screwed up his own plan."

"If you stop now… I won't tell anyone about this. We can pretend it never happened…" Em swallowed heavily. "I just want to go back to Lorelai …. Please. You can have all the family love and attention, Richie."

"You don't understand!" Richie scolded. "It's not that simple! No! It has to be done my way! This way!"

"But…"

"But nothing! This is my plan…. Mine! And it is flawless!" Suddenly, Richie paused. A look of fear entered his eyes. "She saw me…" he said shockingly, as if he had just noticed it.

"Who saw you?"

"Rory… And Greg let her escape! She'll tell…" Richie quickly placed his hands to his head. "Damn it!"

"Richie, I'm begging you, just stop this. We'll tell them it was a mistake, that you didn't know Greg was going to do that…"

"Shut up!" Richie roared. "You don't understand anything! You're a ignorant child!"

Em slumped over in the chair, unable to continue the argument. Her energy was drained. She had no fight left in her.

"I'll just have to change the plan is all…" Richie replied in a calmer voice. "It's too late for Rory, but I still have you! We'll just speed up the process."

"Process?" Em asked, lifting her head wearily.

"Your suicide…" Richie clarified. "I desired for it to be on your 18th birthday, but the day before will have to suffice."

"Suicide? What are…." Em froze. "You're going to make it look like I killed myself?"

"Of course. The perfect alibi. And ever since you cut yourself with that razor, no one will think to question it."

"That's where you're wrong!" Em shouted. "Rory and Lorelai will question it! They won't believe it… Rory will tell the truth, Richie. She'll tell them she saw you!"

"Then I'll kill them all!" Richie screamed into the darkness, unable to sustain his sister's harsh criticism. "I'll kill them all! And there will be no one left!"

Realizing she was tearing his bravery and plan apart, Em continued. "You can't kill them all… How would you even attempt to pull that off?"

"I'll find a way!"

"You'll fail!" Em shot back. "You'll fail… and you'll end up in prison. You'll never win Mom's love that way! She'll never love a criminal!"

Richie's breathing became heavy and tears suddenly streamed down his face. He began to sob and he fell to his knees. "You're right…" he muttered. He looked back up at his sister, "But if _I'm_ the one who dies… If I'm the one who's life is ended too soon… _I'll be infamous_._" _

"No one has to die, Richie…" Em's soothing voice replied.

Richie wiped at his nose, "No…" he swallowed heavily. "It's all so clear now… I've figured it out." He stood to his feet, then walked over to the corner of the basement, he returned with a rifle in his hands.

Em gasped.

"Don't worry." Richie smiled. "It's not for you."

"Richie… No!" Em tried to jump from the chair.

"This is the only way, Lexi… The only way I'll ever get the honor I deserve… This is the only way I'll be remembered as someone great." He cocked the rifle.

"NO!" Em screamed. "Richie, no!" she bawled out into the darkness.

POW! The gun shot echoed throughout the large basement and all through the house. Richie's body fell to the floor and hit hard against the concrete. A large pool of blood flowed towards Em's feet as her brother lay stiff only a few inches from her. Trapped, alone, and on the verge of insanity, Em wept silently in the chair only hoping that Lorelai and Luke would find her soon.


	31. Makes Me Wonder

"I told you, I don't know anything!" Greg replied again, this time harshening his tone. "Let me call my father! He'll set you straight!"

"Mr. Kester, I suggest you use a more polite tone with us." Office Yolls scolded.

"You have no right to hold me here." Greg snubbed.

"You attacked a young girl, Mr. Kester. Or have you already forgotten that?"

"I Didn't attack her." Greg countered. "She's lying."

"And the bruise across her face where you slapped her?" Yolls asked.

"I didn't slap her!" Greg shouted.

"Then who did?"

Greg let out a long frustrated sigh. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what I know. But you have to promise to let me go."

"Mr. Kester, you're not the one that makes the negations around here." Yolls replied as he sat down on the table in front of Greg. "If I find out you're withholding information, you'll be in a world of hurt, boy. Now, are you going to start explaining?"

Greg was quiet for a moment, and then began. "His name is Richie Harrison. He's a Harvard student. I have a couple of classes with him."

Yolls narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"He's the one behind all of this." Greg replied, his face set to stone, showing no true emotion. "He asked me if I wanted in on it. He offered me money and his sister."

"His sister?"

"Lexi… he said I could… you know. _Be with her, _If I helped him out."

"And what did he want you to help him with, Mr. Kester?"

Greg paused. "He wanted to kidnap her. Lexi. He wanted to scare her up a bit. Bring her down a few pegs from her ego high. After a few days, it changed to wanting her gone. Killed off. When he said that, I told him I didn't want anything to do with it. So, he offered me more money. Then he told me about his cousin, Rory."

"Rory Gilmore. The young lady you attacked in the alley today…" Yolls noted.

"He told me she was a virgin and that she'd fall for me easily." Greg sighed. "I saw a picture of her… I thought she was beautiful… It turned into some fascination, I guess after that. So, I agreed."

"And what were your plans for Rory?"

"Just sex at first…" Greg confessed. "But the more Richie and I talked about it, the more we realized we couldn't just do what we wanted to do, and expect her to keep her mouth shut."

"So then, killing Rory became part of the plan as well?" Yolls asked, trying to keep himself calm and unscratched by the disgust.

"Yes. Afterwards… After we'd done everything we wanted to do." Greg looked down at the floor. "But it was just talk. I never really believed it. I didn't follow through with any of it."

"Where is Emalisa Harrison, Mr. Kester?" Yolls leaned forward.

"He'll kill me if he finds out I told. You have to protect me! I told you! Now, protect me from him."

Yolls inhaled deeply, "You'll be protected, son. I give you my word. Tell me, where is Emalisa."

"In Richie's basement."

Lorelai and Luke waited outside as they were instructed to do by the police. Several minutes later, Yolls walked towards them, hanging his head.

"Oh, God… It's bad news." Lorelai gasped.

"We don't know that for sure." Luke replied, putting his arm around her.

"Mr. Danes. Ms. Gilmore." Yolls began. "I regret to inform you, that one Richie Harrison is dead. He took his own life. We found a rifle by his body."

"Oh, my God." Lorelai replied in a low voice.

"What about Emalisa?" Luke asked.

Yolls shook his head. "Not in there."

"What? What do you mean she's not in there?" Lorelai's voice took on a much louder and demanding tone.

"We've searched the whole house. She's gone. But she _was_ here…. We found the chair she was tied up in. Not sure how she's escaped… but she has."

"Where on earth would she go?" Lorelai asked. "Do you think the police station? Or would she try to get back to Chris' apartment?"

"We'll send a search team out immediately." Yolls said as he reached for his phone. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Make sure they're careful…" Lorelai reminded. "When they find her. She just got out of the hospital. She's weak and… ."

"Don't worry, Ms. Gilmore. We have her best interest at heart. I assure you." Yolls took off back towards his squad car, his phone pressed up to his ear.

Lorelia turned back to Luke, "This is so unreal."

"Poor Richie." Luke replied.

"Poor Richie?" Lorelai quickly echoed. "He tried to kill his own sister! They would have killed Rory!"

"Lorelai, I know, I meant -"

"Don't you see how screwed up this family is?" Lorelai asked, her arms falling to her side and clapping against her thighs. "We've got to get Emalisa back with us. We have to take her away from all of this while there's still a chance."

"We'll find her." Luke reassured. He paused for a moment. "But, Lorelai…. You have to keep in mind, she's not a child."

"Of course she's a child.' Lorelai retorted. "She's fragile, and uneducated about the world, and in desperate need of love and attention."

"Look, you're letting yourself get all worked up." Luke rubbed her arms. "Em's 18. She's capable of a lot more than you might think. I'm sure she found the safest place she could think of once she escaped. She knows what's good for her. And once all of this is over, she'll decide what's good for her again. She'll go to the safest place."

"We're the safest place." Lorelai argued. "She'll want to stay with us."

"You're probably right. All I'm saying is… She's Emalisa. She's not Rory."

"I know that." Lorelai shrugged off quickly.

"Do you?" Luke asked thoughtfully.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't get too attached." Luke replied. "Just don't get too attached."

Hours went by. No sign of Emalisa. Hours turned into days. Soon, Elisa and Bailey were mourning the death of their son. Luke, Lorelai, and Rory were at the funeral. Richard and Emily also appeared, but were denial that Richie would take his own life, or that these bizarre story of wanting to kill Emalisa could be true. With Elisa missing, and pain holding heaving over the Gilmore/Harrison family, Lorelai feared that some type of dispute would emerge. Sure enough, after the funeral, her supposition became a fact.

"Richie would never take his own life!" Emily yelled loudly. "I don't care what the police say. _Something_ else happened!"

"Emily, calm down." Richard soothed.

"I will not! I'll not have the Gilmore name stained with such a horrible accusation."

"Mother, please… just let it be." Elisa replied, her eyes tear stained and bloodshot.

"You don't believe Richie would do such a thing, do you Elisa?" Emily asked forwardly. "_Do you?_"

"No, Mother. I don't." Elisa hung her head. "I don't know what truly happened. All I know is that my son is dead, and my daughter has gone missing _**again**_"

"And that doesn't seem a bit suspicious to you?" Emily folded her arms.

"Emily, I think you should hush." Richard's voice forewarned.

"Emily, if you're suggesting that Emalisa had something to do with Richie's death…" Bailey began.

"Oh, why not?" Emily asked. "The police are trying to say he kidnapped her. Tried to kill her! That's preposterous!"

"Well so is turning it around the other way!" Bailey countered.

"It makes more sense." Elis sobbed. "Richie was always so quiet and such a good boy."

"_Makes more sense_?" Bailey shot a look over to his wife. "How could you say that? How could you dare accuse one child of killing the other?"

"Well, Emalisa is gone isn't she?! Gone! She ran off!" Elisa glanced over at Lorelai, "You didn't do any better of a job than I did! If anything you made her worse! You turned her into a murderer!" Elisa pointed her finger. "I'll never see my Richie again… I've lost both of my babies… Both!" Elisa collapsed onto the floor. Bailey and Richard both ran to her side. Emily dashed out of the room, unable to watch anymore.

Rory came up beside her mother. "Mom… let's go." She tugged on her mother's arm.

Luke walked over to the other side of Lorelai, "Come on. We should leave."

Lorelai stared at Elisa for several moments. She watched as she lay on the floor sobbing in Bailey's arms. She turned her head and began walking out of the house.

"Lorelai, we know it's not true." Luke replied as he tried to keep up with her, and Rory following close behind. "We know that Em didn't do anything... Don't worry about them. You didn't do anything wrong. Em didn't do anything wrong."

Lorelai stopped abruptly. She turned to Luke. "Why hasn't she shown up?" She asked in a quivering voice. "Why hasn't she called?"

"She will. Give her time. She could be scared… or afraid… she'll come back to you."

"She won't!" Lorelai blurted. "She played us! She used us!"

"Lorelai…"

"We fell for it." Tears streamed down Lorelai's face.

"Mom, think about what you're saying. That's not true." Rory took her hand. "Em didn't cause any of this."

"Then where is she?" Lorelai asked again.

"I'm right here." Emalisa replied from behind them.


	32. She's Going To Make It

"Oh, my God, Emalisa!" Lorelai rushed over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Hiding." Em answered simply.

Em's hair was a tangled mess. Her clothes were stained in blood and dirt. She appeared very pale and looked as if she could fall to her knees at any moment.

"Hiding?" Luke came up beside them. "Where? Why?"

"Different places…" Em mumbled. She swayed a little to one side and Luke reached out to steady her. "I didn't want them find to me…" She whispered weakly.

Lorelai gazed down at Emalisa's wrists. They were raw and bloody, obviously where she had wiggled herself free from the ropes. "Oh, sweetie…" Lorelai lifted up Em's hand but Em jerked her hand away in pain.

"We've got to get her to a hospital. Now." Luke replied forcefully.

"Should we tell everyone she's here?" Rory asked.

"Screw them." Lorelai replied harshly. "Let's go."

Together her and Luke carefully helped Em over to Luke's truck and drove off towards the hospital.

Em was taken straight back to the emergency room as soon as they arrived. Rory and Lorelai sat in the waiting room while Luke went out for some fresh air.

"Could you imagine rubbing your wrists raw from rope burns?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory answered as she stared straight ahead. "Could you imagine watching your brother shoot himself and his body falling beside you?"

"No." Lorelai answered just as blankly. "My God… That poor kid."

"What do you think this will do to her?" Rory looked over at her mother.

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm not sure."

"Seems like there would be some emotional damage…" Rory noted.

"Definitely." Lorelai agreed. She gazed over at Rory who was still looking at her. "Rory…" She paused. "Can we do this?"

"Do what?" Rory asked.

"Help her…" Lorelai clarified. "Fix her." She gazed down at her lap. "Do we really have the power to do that? Cause we keep saying we do…" Tears filled Lorelai's eyes. "But things just keep getting worse…" 

Rory reached over and put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "We can do this, Mom." She said with certainty. "I believe you can do anything." She smiled.

"Thanks, kiddo." Lorelai smiled in return. "I just hope…. I just hope we see something good soon. I hope Em gets the second chance she really deserves."

"She's changed a lot… hasn't she…" Rory noted as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah. She has. But I guess we all have in some way." Lorelai leaned back as well. "I never would have imagined that Emalisa would ever play such a large role in my life." Lorelai dried away at the few tears that had entered her eyes as she calmed herself down again.

"It's kind of nice." Rory replied. "I mean, having someone else around. I bet we could have her drinking coffee in no time."

Lorelai laughed, "Emalisa on coffee? Are you sure that would be a good thing?"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"You're a good mom." Rory said softly. "And a good aunt."

"Not so much of a sister, huh?" Lorelai asked teasingly.

"You're an incredible sister." A voice from across the room answered.

Lorelai and Rory both looked up and saw Elisa standing in front of them. She slowly walked over towards them, tears running down her face.

"Em is here?" She asked. "She's okay?"

"She will be." Lorelai answered.

"I heard…" Elisa looked down. "Luke called me."

"Oh…" Lorelai replied unaware that Luke had done so.

"He's a good man. I very much misjudged him." Elisa looked over at Rory. "I've misjudged all of you." She added.

"Are Mom and Dad here? Bailey?" Lorelai asked.

Elisa shook her head, "No… no… I didn't bother to tell them. I wanted to come alone." She paused and then sniffled. "I wanted to see her…. And tell her how truly sorry I am." A sudden burst of tears streamed down Elisa's face. "I'm sorry… I'm just very upset right now." Elisa covered her mouth.

Lorelai stood and moved closer to her sister, "It's okay." Lorelai reached over and put her hand on Elisa's arm. "Em is going to be okay."

"Oh, Lorelai…" Elisa began. "Could you ever… ever… forgive me?" Elisa gazed up into Lorelai's eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you said no…"

Lorelai was quiet for several seconds as she stared her older sister in the eyes. For the first time in her life, Lorelai saw Elisa as a sister rather than a enemy. She saw her as a woman who had lost everything. A woman who had been stripped of both of her children and was suddenly forced to behold a harsh reality she had refused to see for so long. Immediately, Lorelai's walls came crashing down. She could not hold a grudge any longer.

"Of course I forgive you, Elisabeth." Lorelai pulled her sister into a tight hug. "We'll get through this together, okay? The way sisters are supposed to get through things."

Elisa wrapped her arms tightly around Lorelai, "You know I've always envied you. Always."

"Shh." Lorelai replied. "None of that matters."

"You never deserved all that harsh treatment… or the bitterness."

"Let it go, Elisa." Lorelai replied as a single tear escaped her eye. "Don't carry that inside you…" Lorelai released herself from her sister's embrace. "Tell the nurse you're Em's mother. They'll let you go back to see her."

Elisa stood still for a moment and then shook her head to signify she understood. "Thank you, Lorelai. Thank you so much." Elisa's eyes fell back to Rory. "Thank you too, Rory." She slowly backed away from the girls and headed down the hall out of the waiting room.

Rory stepped over beside Lorelai. "Wow…"

"I know." Lorelai smiled as she stretched an arm around Rory. "Who would have thought?" Lorelai nearly laughed. Lorelai saw Luke strolling back into the waiting room.

"Hey." Luke smiled as he came closer.

"Hey." Lorelai repeated sweetly. "Thank you so much."

Luke nodded. "You're welcome."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've heard it a few times here and there…" Luke smirked.

"Oh God, you two… get a room." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Rory!" Lorelai shockingly replied.

"What? She has a good point…" Luke joked.

"Oh, yeah?" Lorelai asked folding her arms.

"Yeah, only maybe instead of a room… we could get an entire house. With a garage… and a pool… and a dog." Luke eased closer to Lorelai. "Maybe a white picket fence and nice shady walnut tree in the back yard."

"Luke…" Lorelai gazed at him starry eyed.

He reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out a tiny box. "How about it?" he handed her the box. "Will you start a life with me, Lorelai?"

Rory's eyes bulged from her head. She gasped as her mom opened the box to behold a stunning silver diamond ring. Lorelai swallowed heavily and was speechless for several seconds.

"Mom…" Rory nudged.

Lorelai immediately put the ring on her finger and then quickly wrapped her arms around Luke catching him off guard. "Yes… I will." She whispered into his ear as she hung onto his neck.

Luke gazed over Lorelai's shoulder and smiled and winked at Rory, who smiled a returned a wink of her own.

(2 months later)

It was the last day of September. Luke and Lorelai were sitting out on the porch swing enjoying one of the last of the season's warm evenings. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder as the steady swaying of the swing nearly put her to sleep.

Suddenly, the screen door creaked and Emalisa stepped out. Lorelai's eyes opened.

"Hey… where you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory said there's a college fair at the library. If I leave now I can still catch it before they pack up."

"A college fair?" Luke inquired.

"Yeah." Em smiled as she swiped a piece of hair behind her ears. "If I start looking, maybe I can get into a school for the spring semester."

"College? Wow… I didn't think you were interested." Lorelai smiled proudly. "Any thoughts of where you'd like to go?"

"Some place close." Em replied. "I don't want to get too far away from home. I'll be back soon." She took off down the steps and headed towards the library.

"She's going to make it..." Lorelai said softly as she rested her head back on Luke's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Luke added. "She's going to be fine."

END.


End file.
